


Shadows of the Phoenix

by JustYou_Starlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars : The Force Awakens, Star Wars : The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Film Noir, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Organized Crime, Orphans, Passion, Self-Defense, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYou_Starlight/pseuds/JustYou_Starlight
Summary: This story takes us to London in the tail end of the 1940's.Rey is leading a rather uneventful life in a boarding home. A place she has been since she was placed there as a child. Memories from that time are fuzzy. 19 now she still remains there and works under the hard eye of the Owner Mr. Plutt. The place is run on very low standards which the housing authorities are unaware of or don't care to mess in. To make up for the lack of food and no payment she gets for her work she dabbles in petty thievery. Nothing major just snacks here and there and loose change picked from pockets.Ben Solo comes from a powerful and affluent family. Heir to the family newspaper conglomerate. But the Skywalker bloodline's prestige is tarnished underneath. Prestige that carries the weight of lost happiness and decade old scandals, scandals hidden from public view. Ben knows this all too well as he is tied to an underworld of dealings and crime that claimed his grandfather so long ago.These two people who would never have the chance to cross paths will collide one night. An accident on a rainy night will change their futures and nothing will ever be the same.





	1. In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up because this is going to be a bumpy and long ride. I expect this to be an extensive multi chapter fic so if you like that you are in for a treat. I expect the first few chapters to properly lay the groundwork and get you adjusted to the world in which I placed these characters and their dynamics. Other characters may be sprinkled in when needed.  
> A lot of my inspiration was taken from my love for film noir movies of the late 40's and 50's. A world of intrigue and mystery but also lots of self discovery and awakenings. Also at least from my point of view the film noir world is very cozy and intimate in a way because you can get drawn into the world and the character's feelings and emotions. That is something I want to capture with the feeling in this story by dropping Rey and Ben/Kylo into this little world I created for them. I don't want to give too much away, but it's going to be good.

The rain pelted hard against the window and was the only sound in the hallway besides the frequent splashing from Rey's bucket of suds. She was alone on the third floor getting her chores over with for the day. Methodically the torn rag went in the bucket then on the floor a pattern repeated as she made her way down the hall scrubbing away. A chore that Mr. Plutt insisted be done every Tuesday and Friday, a chore he didn't take likely because if his expectations weren't met he made it known. On one occasion he disapproved of her work so strongly he picked up her sud bucket and turned it over her head before demanding she start over until the floor gleamed to perfection. Today Mr. Plutt was out on business and the the house was empty. The other residents didn't have chores and to them it was more of an apartment for destitute people. Rey was much younger and grew up as an orphan in the home. She didn't know why she was brought here, her memories from that time were few and far between. Being an orphan she was treated relatively more as a personal slave than a respected resident. Mr. Plutt was a selfish tyrant and seemed to hold a deep disdain for Rey. She had no allowance or pay, instead she was told that she should be grateful for a roof over her head and pleased with the pathetic rations he dared to call meals.

Tossing the rag back in the bucket she finished the floor and stood up to pace. On one side were the windows where she viewed the afternoon shower on the other were doors and hung portraits. Portraits that were all commissioned by Plutt who was unsurprisingly egotistic. Seeing his puffy face and squinty eyes stirred the greatest feelings of hate and disgust in Rey. She'd give anything to experience the pleasure of yanking one off the wall and tearing the canvas. There was no time to ponder this as she heard the door open downstairs and the sound of heavy footsteps, she hurried and grabbed her bucket before retreating down the back staircase that lead to the kitchen. Dumping the bucket in the sink, she grabbed her coat and slipped out the back doorway before being noticed. She was well down the back alley before letting out a breath. Most afternoons Rey would go out to walk about town but any avoidance of Plutt was well appreciated in her mind. Deep down she knew the feeling of nerves in the pit of her stomach were from a plan that had been formulating for some time now. The plan in question was to run away. Rey didn't know where'd she go but she knew anywhere was better than staying in that house. Sure she had hoped that maybe whoever left her there would maybe come back but even now that dream didn't justify the misery of living there. She'd have to muster up quick because it was Friday after all and tonight was the night she planned to escape. 

Suddenly she felt felt a tap on her shoulder and gave a small shriek before turning around to smack whoever was behind her in the alley.

"Ouch! Rey what was that for?"

Thankfully it wasn't some vagrant it was just her close friend Finn who was now rubbing his shoulder from her slap. 

"Finn! Thank goodness. You startled me!" she exclaimed in relief. "I'm sorry I hit you."

He smiled, "It was nothing, Poe and I shouldn't worry about you exploring alone. You obviously can handle yourself. Anyways what's up with you, I get being startled but you were completely zoned out."

"Nothing really. Just thinking about how tonight is the night I run away from Plutt." she said in a faraway voice knowing Finn's reply before he even said it.

"Rey you know I support you but I still think it's a bad idea. I mean you won't even tell any of us where you plan to go."

Rey looked at him straight on, "Finn, You know I can't. I trust you and Poe, you are both my best friends but things can get out easily. I can't risk Plutt finding out. When I find work and a place to stay I'll let you guys know but I can't say anymore. Plutt has ears everywhere. Anyways I don't really have a set plan but I land on my feet all the time, I'll be okay. I just have to disappear for awhile. After what I'll have to do before leaving I'll need to stay off the radar for a bit."

"Hold on a second," Finn shook his head. "What exactly do you have to do before leaving that requires you to "stay off the radar"? "

"I'm going to steal some money out of Plutt's safe in his office. I'll need a supply of cash before I am able to find work." Rey said matter of factly.

"Rey! Plutt will hunt you down. I only know what you tell me of him and that's plenty to know he won't let something like that go un-noticed. He'll have you hauled back into the Jakku boarding house quicker than you can snap your fingers." Finn's brow furrowed as he explained this.

Rey kicked a small stone on the ground and studied the toe of her heeled shoe with it's scuffed leather. She appreciated his worry but this was something she had to do.

"Finn, I need you to trust me okay. I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I have to do this. I can't stay there anymore. It's now or never. Let's talk about something else okay? How was the paper route? The rains cleared off now but it was pouring it down earlier."

By day her pal Finn was a paper boy for the popular Sky News paper. At night he was part of a jazz band with their other friend Poe, and the paper job no matter how much he hated it helped fund his more creative pursuits. They continued down the alley coming onto the main street as Finn pulled the empty delivery bag off his shoulder.

"I avoided the rain best as I could by hiding in alcoves and such during the particularly heavy spurts. I don't doubt there will be complaints of late delivery but I'll take any of Solo's rants about the importance of the paper than risk getting soaked to the bone."

"Who is Solo?" Rey asked curiously.

"You don't know who that is? That would be Ben Solo the editor in chief and owner of Sky News Paper."

"Well I don't really have the luxury and time to read the paper Finn so I wouldn't know."

He looked at her, "Sorry but with the notoriety that family gets I'm just surprised it didn't get to you through the grapevine. That whole family is all high and mighty. Well his mother seems fine but she's in local government so nobody at the paper knows her that well. Ben Solo is a piece of work though. When he isn't rushing out the door on a lead story or giving lectures on poor work in the office he is holed up in his office. Nobody knows much of his personal life. In fact I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a jerk."

Rey didn't say anymore. Despite her curiosity on the matter she could tell it was a touchy subject so she let it drop. 

The thick spread of dark clouds was starting to fade and a milky afternoon sun was flittering down. Rey and Finn strolled along through the crowd of shoppers before going their separate ways. After reassuring Finn that she'd be in touch she gave him a hug and turned down the street before the crowd swallowed her back up. The store windows on this side of town were always decorated quite nicely. They weren't exactly in the center of London here and it had more of a quaint atmosphere. Shops ranged from ladies dress boutiques to fragrant bakeries. Shoppers went on their way and Rey couldn't help but feel jealous of their ease. Her appetite was strong as she passed the bakery and she slipped in knowing she had no money to afford anything inside. It was crowded with shoppers examinng the baskets and plates of rolls, cookies and other various baked goods. Giving a quick glance to her surroundings Rey quickly grabbed two wrapped rolls and slipped them in her pocket before making her way back out the door. She was fairly good at being conspicuous when doing this. But it was only for food and the occasional bits of cash picked from unassuming stranger's pockets. She wouldn't do it if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Rey strolled around a bit more. She took the plastic wrap off the roll and took a bite of the cinnamon flecked goodness. Back at the boarding home the closest thing to a sweet treat was the occasional bowl of oatmeal when Plutt was feeling somewhat generous. The afternoon would soon be waning and she observed the shoppers thinning out. Time was of the essence she would need to hurry back to get things ready to leave. Soon freedom would be hers. With that thought in mind she crumpled the plastic wrapper and threw it away before heading back.

...

Ben sat in his car waiting for the pouring rain to slow before getting out and heading back into the office. He picked up his notes and papers for the next day's headlines before throwing them back on the passenger seat and rubbing his eyes. The night before had been a long one and he knew little of what quality sleep was anymore. The paper was enough but at night he couldn't even indulge in boring simplicity like others coming home from work. Snoke had particularly been on his case and had kept him out on "errands" every night that week. His mind flashed back to the grisly scene from the night before and he grimaced in shame trying to push it back in his mind. 

The rain let up a bit so he grabbed his papers and headed back into the office building. He hurried by a crowd of the staff, to himself he thought of what they'd think if they knew what took up many of his nights. He didn't make eye contact with anyone before retreating back into his private office. Going behind the mahogany desk he sunk down into the black leather chair and swung his long legs up propping them up on the edge. Leaning back he let his thoughts wander, he looked across the room at a portrait of his grandparents staring back at him. His grandparents who had started it all so many years ago. His grandmother was a very soft vision in the picture sharing his own dark eyes and had waves of dark curls. But his grandfather in comparison was a more intimidating figure, the portrait had been done before his disfigurement when he was still in the prime of his youth. Light blonde features contrasted his grandmothers and the icy blue eyes seemed to knowingly look into Ben's own. Ben never knew his grandfather but he felt the weight of his expectations laying heavily on his own shoulders. He didn't know if he admired him or feared him. There was so much hidden under the family prestige, things no one knew of. Ben had only been made aware of certain truths in his youth and the anger and grief that came from those revelations haunted him still. Haunted him as history seemed to repeat itself....

After certain things were brought to Ben's attention in his teen years about his grandfather he felt betrayed by all those closest to him for keeping him in the dark for so long. In this time he remembered it was easier to close himself off. He distanced himself from his parents and family, people he felt betrayed him greatly. This was when Snoke first encroached into his life and since then he became an ever present figure. Snoke was a head of a very long standing mob entrenched in the dark hidden crime world of London. The same groups that had claimed his Grandfather's life all those years ago now intended to claim his. As with his grandfather the booming newspaper conglomerate was seen as an asset, being CEO and editor he could prevent any unsavory news from leaking into the press about certain criminal activity. Of course the lead organizations of his grandfather's time were long gone. Snoke had emerged in recent years as a powerful figure after the infamous Palpatine died under mysterious circumstance. His age though made him work the strings using someone young like Ben as a puppet to do his dirty work. Everything came to a head a few months ago when tragedy struck, something happened then that haunted Ben and the thought made him feel chilled to the bone. He snapped out of that particular memory and sat back up in his chair, pulling the cover off his typewriter he began typing out a rough draft for the next morning paper.

Ben didn't know how long he had spent stooped over the typewriter but the rain from earlier had to turned to pale sun and was now setting outside the window. It was evening now and time to close up. He dropped off his final draft for the next morning headline, went back to his office to pack his briefcase and was out the door. Walking down the street to his car he saw a familiar figure waiting nearby and silently groaned in annoyance to himself. As he got closer the red headed figure stepped from the shadows to greet him, the man had what would generally be considered a fair and youthful face but the sinister malice that lied beneath made him look quite wicked.

"Ahh Hux. Never a surprise to see you leering off in the shadows." Ben replied not even trying to hide his contempt.

"Best to not upset me Ren..." Hux said in his familiar icy tone. 

Ben stalled at the name which was his alias to all those involved in the First Order crime circle. Kylo Ren to be exact. Nobody in the organization called him Ben except for the occasional back handed comment from Snoke. 

"What does he want done now?" Ben asked wanting to be on his way.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has an errand for you to complete tonight. I can't say anything else here in the open. The details on what to do and where to go are in this envelope. We'll be in touch." Hux shoved a manilla envelope at Ben and turned on his heel heading back into the shadows of a nearby building pulling up the collar of his black overcoat as he went.

Ben slid the envelope into his trench coat and continued to his car. Once seated inside he opened it. On the paper enclosed was the location of a particularly seedy downtown bar and the instructions that some dealings and payment were due and the characters in question would be there. The money was to be obtained no matter what actions were deemed appropriate to do so. He put the contents to the side and went to open his glove box. Inside he pulled out his pair of black leather gloves and put them on, he started the engine and went on his way to do what Snoke wished.

After circling for a few minutes to find an ideal parking spot he stalked down the street to the bar. He turned his hat down to somewhat obscure his face and slipped in the door. It was extremely crowded inside with a wide variety of unsavory people. Loud music blared through the room, some obscene act was being shown on the stage in the back of the room and the mixed smell of tobacco and bourbon filled the air. It was lowly lit as well with only lamps above booths and the stray candle giving off a harsh yellowish green light. He stood back and scanned the room before zoning in on a corner booth. He made his way through the crowd towards it and slammed his hands down on the table knocking over one man's drinks in the process. The men looked up and didn't seem too surprised to see him.

"Ahh look boys. Aren't we special Snoke sent one of his best men after us. Want's that payment for the gambling debt huh? Wanted it so bad he sent pretty boy Ren," the stocky man in the middle sad despairingly as he proceeded to pinch Ben's cheek. "Does he think you'd scare the likes of us?"

Without hesitation Ben leaned over the table and grabbed the man by the collar lifting him up to meet him eye to eye. The man was a great deal smaller than Ben and gasped as his shirt tightened around his neck and his feet lifted off the floor.

"I'm here for the money that was promised, and you're going to give it to me." Ben snarled releasing the man from his grasp who promptly fell back down in his seat with a thud.

The man rubbed his neck and glared back up at Ben. He took a swig from his bottle of beer wiped his mouth and turned to whisper to his comrade before turning back to Ben.

"Okay Ren. Charles here deals with the cash. Nothing in front of everyone here though, if you want the money you two can go settle the deal outside."

Ben looked at this Charles guy and knew that this was some sort of a setup. Charles was nothing more than a tall lump of fat and muscle and looked as if he hadn't had any formal education past the age of 10. He didn't say anything and the two of them snaked through the crowd to the back exit. Outside the back alleyway was empty except for a few trash cans and some rats, the only light coming from the red glow of the exit sign above the door.

"I don't have all night. Hand over the money and we can both be on our way." Ben asked feeling his patience waning. 

Charles stood for a moment and in a split second he lunged at Ben. They struggled back and forth for a few moments. Charles tried but Ben was a good hand to hand fighter and soon overpowered him. Charles staggered back and tried to retreat back inside. Ben pulled his pistol out of his pocket and smacked the butt of it against Charles' head which would knock him out. Charles swayed and fell against the steps. Ben knelt down and dug through his pocket finding a hefty bundle of bills which he swiped. The pathetic lump called Charles would come two eventually but by that time Ben knew he would be long gone. 

Ben stole down the back alley and after finding his car sped off into the night. He didn't even realize at first that the rain from earlier had returned, his windshield wipers working furiously against the thick curtain of rain and his headlights barely cutting through the fog. He decided to lose any possible chance of being followed by traveling down some of the more quiet streets. The headlights hardly went two feet in the distance and he barely had time to stop when a figure came sprinting across the road. His brakes squealed coming to a stop and he jumped out to see what had happened. There on the wet road lay the figure of a woman. She was still breathing thankfully but was unconscious. He knelt down and picked her up, her head slumped in under his head as he carried her to the car. She fluttered her eyes open briefly showing him a pair of warm hazel eyes which seemed to bore into his soul before they went shut again and she nodded off. If it had been any other night he would've just called the authorities like any other citizen. But coming from a First Order job it was just too risky. If the authorities caught scent of anything nefarious Snoke would have his neck and he shuddered to think what Snoke would do to the girl if he felt she knew too much. Why should he be concerned over a stranger he thought to himself. He didn't know why but he. He would take her back home and call on his doctor to come by. Before starting the engine up he glanced at the dozing figure beside him and wondered who this strange girl must be and why she was out here on a night like this. Questions like that would have to wait he thought.


	2. Down These Mean Streets a Girl Must Go Who is Not Herself Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben now finds himself with yet another burden on his hands, but this is a burden he doesn't seem to mind. 
> 
> Meanwhile we flashback earlier in the evening back to Jakku Boarding House. Rey got herself out but it wasn't easy and staying may have been worse but maybe she underestimated how dangerous and frightening the night could truly be. When the dark night and its own set of terrors threaten to swallow her up she makes a mad dash right in the direction of light breaking through the storm. It all happens so fast but through the daze of confusion and throb of pain she catches a fuzzy glimpse of a dark yet questionably alluring figure before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ben and Rey got thrown together at the end of chapter 1. 
> 
> Being straddled with a strange girl probably wasn't the ideal thing for Ben to encounter coming back from a First Order job but it doesn't seem to bother him in the least. But so many questions spin around his mind. It was the last thing he expected to have to deal with and when she wakes up Rey will find herself possibly in the last place she imagined to be.
> 
> But first we still have the mystery of what happened to Rey after she got back to the boarding home earlier that evening. Obviously she made it out but at what cost and what did she encounter when she did leave?

Earlier that evening...

The streets were practically empty as Rey made her way back to the boarding house. Most stores had turned their signs to closed, shoppers had headed home and the cheery bustling of earlier had settled into quiet. Windows above the storefronts glowed with the light of home and family in the apartments above. Sometimes it was fun to contemplate the lives that went on behind the faint glow in the windows. These thoughts would always depress Rey, they reminded her of all she missed out on. Sometimes she would even wonder if behind one of the many windows in London was the family who long ago decided they didn't want her. Pausing to pull a tissue out of her coat pocket she wiped away a stray tear and continued on her way. A slight chilly breeze shot down the alley as she got closer, she pulled her coat tightly to her. It was one of her favorite possessions. A coat may be just an article of clothing to others but when you grew up with little it can mean a lot. Rey remembered finding it in a rummage shop, seeing the navy boucle wool flecked with light blue threading peeking out from the rack. It was medium length and the buttons were gold and shaped like flowers. The owner was an elderly woman who knew Rey's background and took pity on the girl. She waved the ticket price and told Rey to consider it as a gift. Rey pondered this memory before finally reaching the back door that lead into the kitchen.

Inside Plutt's maid was slaving over the stove and she gave an uninterested glance at Rey as she entered the door. Footsteps could be heard making there way down the hallway and soon the figure to match made it's way into the kitchen. Plutt's stocky frame practically swallowed up the entrance and he observed Rey questionably. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Where have you been its almost half past seven. You think you can just come and go as you please." bemused Plutt as he went over to the stove and sniffed over whatever foul concoction was brewing in the pot.

"You don't own me." sneered Rey who felt a throbbing fury bubbling in the depths of her being.

Plutt turned back to her and almost seemed to be amused at her comment. "Well in a sense I do, don't I? I am your legal guardian and the papers drawn up when you were a child state that you'd stay under my care until you were 20 years of age."

"Excuse me?!" Rey gasped, having to stifle a sarcastic laugh. "What care? You don't care for me you never have, you treat me like dirt. If you think about it I'm the one that keeps this place in somewhat presentable standards. If the public housing authorities ever actually cared to do their job they'd see what a pathetic example of an owner you are and have you thrown out on your ass." The once bubbling fury came to a peak and Rey took a breath. "You are a disgusting excuse of a person. You think you are so high and mighty and buy expensive things and dress in a manner to try and impress business partners, when in actuality they look at you as the joke you are. What you are is nothing more than a red faced pig and I despise you!" She stood there stunned as she comprehended the stream of all her grievances coming to the surface.

Plutt stood their stone faced as he stared at her, she could see a vain throbbing in his neck. The maid shuffled to a further part of the kitchen not caring to be involved in the fallout. What seemed like a millennium passed before Plutt made a move. He pressed back what little patch of hair covered his bald head, adjusted his pinstriped blazer and moved closer to Rey. Standing less than a foot in front of her she could see his nostrils flaring and the hatred of her in his eyes. She didn't even have a second to think before he reared back and smacked her hard against the cheek, a smack that held such animosity it knocked her back on the tiled floor. Rey rubbed her cheek and smoothed her hair back into place and saw the maid in the corner looking back and forth between herself and Plutt. Rey brought herself back up off the floor and stood quickly regaining her composure. Plutt seemed content with his previous action but Rey wasn't done with him yet. Her hand was clenching by her side and she stepped back and proceeded to clock Plutt straight against the jaw. 

Plutt seemed stunned by this sudden brazen act. She stepped closer and said in a firm whisper, "Like I said before. You don't own me," she paused "you never did."  
With that she turned on her heel and went out the room and up the staircase to the solitude of her small room.

The door closed behind her and she listened for any heavy footsteps to be coming down the hall but she heard nothing. The room was dark except for some pale light emitting from the street lamp below her window. Turning on a small light she knelt down and pulled a worn leather case from beneath her bed. Plopping the worn and patched leather on her bedspread she flicked both of the bronze latches open. Inside she had already packed most of her belongings, she had very little to sum up her 19 year old life. Going about the room she picked up various items she intended to bring. Those being a few overdue library books, an old fabric doll she had as a child and a very small makeup case. Making sure everything was in order she secured the latches and placed the case by her bedroom door.

Rey observed the room, her belongings never made it feel full but it looked even emptier now and even more lonely. A small shoebox of a room that had contained her all these years. Four walls with peeling beige patterned wallpaper, a cheap dresser set and a much too small wrought iron twin bed. How many nights had she dreamed of a lovelier and more comfortable room. A room that would be covered in green floral wallpaper, lush carpet that her feet could sink into on cold nights and a ginormous bed she could throw herself on and feel as if she were floating on a cloud. One day if she was fortunate enough she thought it could happen but for now that dream faded as she told herself she would prefer a park bench over this desolate space.

Refusing to go down for her dinner, she would just wait it out until the coast was clear. Not that anyone cared because no one came to check in on her which wasn't surprising, most likely they were mocking her downstairs. Not that she cared, by morning they would have nothing more to ridicule her about and she would be long gone. Night had officially fallen outside and the murmur of voices throughout the house began to fade as everyone headed off to bed. It was almost time, almost like a ritual Plutt would go out every night for about an hour to get a pack of cigarettes and go for a drink at the corner pub. Leaning against the window she saw his figure head down the walkway to the street and his figure was illuminated under the street lamp. He was wearing his usual pinstriped suit and he appeared to pull out and check his pocket watch before putting back in his vest and disappearing across the street.

Rey hesitated for a moment to make sure he was truly gone, she didn't want to risk anything if he had possibly forgotten something and came back. Minutes passed and she was sure he was gone and wouldn't return anytime soon. Grabbing her case and handbag she quietly tip toed out of her room, the hallway was dark and all the other resident rooms were closed for the night. No light came from anywhere except underneath a few door cracks, it was quiet and she heard no movement of anyone coming down the hall that would see her. Her chores had given her the advantage of knowing which squeaky floorboards to avoid, she would be as quiet as a mouse and no one would be the wiser. Letting out a shuddered breath she felt her way down the back staircase avoiding turning the light on to lead the way. A somewhat difficult task that relied heavily on her senses and for a moment a gasp had to be withheld as her heeled shoe almost missed a step. One wrong move could result in a rough tumble down the stairs which was something that had to be avoided at all possible cost. Thankfully she made it back into the kitchen where the maid had long since been gone for the evening. Listening closely she waited to make sure the coast was clear before heading into Plutt's private office. 

The inside of the office deceived the rest of what the house looked like. Everything was grandiose, tacky and expensive and nothing was subtle. A huge portrait of Plutt hung over the mantle where a small fire was crackling in the grate. Two floral tapestry chairs corned each end of the fireplace and on the rug in front slept Plutt's dog Teedo. Teedo wouldn't be a concern since the beast was hard of hearing but any avoidance of waking him would be practiced nonetheless. Rey made her way back to the book case behind the desk and felt along until her fingers came upon the notch where the vault was hidden. Swiftly she pulled four books off the shelf and was welcomed by the sight of the small vault hidden behind where she knew Plutt kept his money. Rey had planned ahead though and had tried to calculate all her steps, placing her bag and case quietly on the ground she pulled out a pair of white kid gloves. With utmost care her fingers began to fiddle around the lock getting a feel for it, after detecting a way to get in she pulled off her brooch and pushed the pin end into the lock.  
She was almost sure she could feel the lock begin to turn when she heard a loud bang echo through the room. Pausing as if her whole body had been turned to stone she waited in fear anticipating Plutt coming in to catch her. But the door didn't open and Teedo the dog barely stirred. But then it happened again the sound causing all her hairs to stand on end. Turning slightly to look about the room she was brought to the attention of a heavy tree branch thrashing against the window, it was apparent that the rain from earlier would soon be back and the wind outside was picking up. She took a breath and returned to the task at hand, twisting the brooch pin ever so carefully she felt a spring pop and the small vault door gave way and opened for her.  
Inside were neatly stacked piles of cash in pristine condition. She had never seen so much money in all her life and her eyes glazed over for a minute as she comprehended what she was actually doing. This was actually happening, all this planning and here right at this very moment Rey could almost taste the freedom. But allowing any wave of victory to wash over her would have to wait because she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. Time was against her so she grabbed as much as she could and stuffed it in her handbag and locked the fault and making sure the books went back in proper order. Rey grabbed her case and backed away from the shelf to make her way back towards the door and then she'd be home free. As she was backing up her heart dropped to her stomach as she felt her foot make contact with a familiar lump on the ground. Teedo awoke in a furor and started barking like mad, it caught Rey off guard as she stumbled and almost lost her footing before grabbing the door handle. The barking was sure to wake everyone up if she was going to go it had to be now. No one was yet in the hallway so she slammed the office door shut on Teedo and shot towards the front entrance. 

She scrambled out the door and made a dash down the path. She was almost across the street and in the clear when she saw Plutt coming down the opposite way, she turned and went quickly in the opposite direction and was certain he hadn't seen her. Her heart was racing and she stopped to catch her breath before deciding which way to go now. At night everything looked so much more foreboding and the rain that was starting to come down harder than ever didn't help and the fog morphed everything into shadow-like creatures of a child's nightmare. She decided to go down a more dark and deserted street which she assumed would be the best option, better than the well lit streets where Plutt may ultimately go to find her.  
The wind was howling now whipping her hair wildly around her face and the rain was pelting her like small stones. The storm was loud and it was impossible to hear anything at all not even footsteps coming up from behind. Rey cried out as she felt a hand grab her upper arm and she tried to break free and was soon face to face with a stranger. The man was young but had a rat like face and wild blonde hair. 

"Girls like you shouldn't be out late like this. It's a scary place at night." he sneered in her face and she could smell the whiskey heavy on his breath.

"Let me go. I'm telling you, let me go now... Or... Or. I'll scream!" persisted Rey as she tried relentlessly to loosen herself from his tight grip. 

"Screaming won't help. No one will hear you or come to save you. " the strange man said and his dark eyes peered at her from underneath his hat. 

He proceeded to pin her arm behind her back and press her up against the brick wall. In his drunken state Rey knew he underestimated her strength and had forgotten to grab her hand which had been busy holding her case. With great strength she brought it up and swung it against the side of his body. It caught him by surprise and he swayed to regain his footing but he still held her other arm. He attempted to push her back against the wall but she was too quick ultimately bringing her knee up firmly into his groin and he buckled over in a shout of pain falling down on the street. He wouldn't be down long and Rey was exhausted and terrified, so without even thinking she tuned and ran for it. The rain was still coming down in thick curtains but now the fog was even thicker and for a moment she wondered if all this was a real nightmare and she'd wake up back in the boarding home. Had she been mistaken, maybe Finn was right and this was the wrong choice. Rey felt a lump come up in her throat and tears began falling heavily down her face as she continued to run, combined with the weather the tears just added to the blurriness of her surroundings. 

Suddenly she could have sworn she heard footsteps and turning her head back for a second she saw that wicked man making his way down the street towards her. To try and lose him she darted off the street onto the road, her eyes widened, bright golden light broke through the fog and the deafening sound of brakes squealing rang through the air and before she knew it she felt herself flung forward and knocked onto the cold pavement. In the distance she saw the shady figure run off at the sight of the vehicle before her eyes fell shut. Her head ached and she was so utterly exhausted, she heard the sound of quickened footsteps and soon felt herself lifted up from the ground and her head fell limply against the the stranger's shoulder. His coat was dry and warm and through the daze she could smell a spicy cologne, the desire for rest ached through her bones and she could feel herself slipping into repose. But she quickly felt herself deposited down into a sitting position which stirred her a bit. Eyes briefly fluttered open but as her brain pounded her vision was fuzzy and she couldn't make a clear picture of her surroundings. A dark figure seemed to be by her staring at her, she could make out the faint picture of unusual yet alluring features but nothing was clear as if she were looking through an icy window. The exhaustion in her finally won and that was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very heavy Rey chapter but her escape was an important plot point. The escape wasn't easy at all and that won't be the last we see of Plutt, but Rey is undeniably a tough cookie... In the next chapter the two separate perspectives will begin to converge and the first proper introductions between Rey and Ben will occur.


	3. This Couldn't Be a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey made it out of her living nightmare but how can one go from the most terrifying nightmare to waking up in a dream. Her mind is still fuzzy but finding herself tucked away in a luxurious bed wearing an oversized silk nightshirt is the closest thing to heaven she could imagine. But wasn't there an accident? Also what of the stranger who was so fuzzy in her mind but would soon come into crystal clarity.
> 
> Ben had a lot on his plate now and common sense told him he had to get things back to routine as quickly as possible. Routine being anything that kept his double life private. Yes this is what common sense would tell him. But this strange girl whoever she may be and the manner in which she literally fell into his life was a risk of complication. But common sense seemed to be shushed by another voice. A voice telling him that as much as he should get rid of her that if she were to go it would crush any light he still had in his life.
> 
> Ultimately both will soon realize they may have met their individual match as both attraction and contempt towards the other bubble to the surface. Whether they like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking over my life but I don't mind I appreciate the distraction. Anyway I'm hoping to make the chapters slightly longer. I'm still getting used to writing in a longer format so me patient you won't regret it. We spent a lot of time with Rey last chapter but now we meet back up with Ben's viewpoint. And I am so glad to finally start writing their views in tandem since they "properly" meet in this chapter.

The car made its way down the street as they got closer to the townhouse. Ben took a glance and noticed that the storm from earlier had transformed into nothing but a small drizzle. As if all the pressure the sky had been tightly holding onto earlier had finally been released and now everything seemed calm, as least for now anyway. He couldn't help but to steal a few glances at the sleeping figure in the seat next to him. She didn't stir or even seem to notice him look. Her clothes were drenched, her hair was soaked and matted around her head in a collection of various tangles. He could also see that she didn't seem to be the most healthy looking being. She looked as if she hadn't had a nutritious meal in some time, almost as if she were a child from a Dickens novel.

Looking ahead he saw that they were finally there. Ben lived in an unsurprisingly posh neighborhood, but it was quiet and nobody ever bothered him. The car came to a stop outside the street in front and he gave a glance out to the townhouse. It was a grey bricked two story affair with white detailing and black iron gates leading to the walkway entrance along with a few green shrubs. Before getting out he took the key out of the ignition and just stopped to ponder the girl. 

He remembered the case and handbag he had remembered to pick up from the street. Hoping to find some helpful identification inside he grabbed hold of the handbag and opened it. Unfortunately he was unable to find anything to help in that department but what he did find was quite shocking. Underneath a handkerchief, pair of gloves, a tube of pink lipstick and a packet of breath mints was something quite surprising. Yes, inside were a multitude of neatly stacked piles of cash in pristine condition with the bands still wrapped around them. No wallet just straight up cash.

This whole ordeal just kept getting more absurd and almost comical the more he thought about it. The girl who looked nothing more than a street urchin was toting around a small fortune in her little handbag all alone in the middle of the night. But yet again he knew his questions would have to wait. He closed the handbag and placed it back under her arm and got out of the car to head over to the passenger door. Gently he leaned in and picked her back up into his arms, slamming the door behind him they proceeded up the walkway. Extending his hand a bit from underneath her he pressed the doorbell as he was unable to grab his keys. He had a kitchen maid who was sure to hear the sound.

Surely enough the door swung open and before him stood the small and elderly figure who seemed shocked at what she saw.  
"Mr. Solo? What happened who is the girl?" Maz tried to catch a glimpse but the girl's face was turned in under the crook of his shoulder and her arm lazily draped across the other.

He moved past her down the entry way to the staircase. "Maz I don't know who she is. It was rainy and foggy, visibility was nonexistent, she ran out in the road and I barely had any time to stop. It is a whole ordeal I will go more in depth with later. What you need to do is get on the phone and get that doctor here immediately!" 

Maz stood stunned at the turn of events for the night and called after him before he was fully up the stairs. "But sir it is almost half past two in the morning. What if he won't come this late. He may rather wait until morning."

Ben Solo's tall frame paused on the stairs. Still holding firmly onto the figure in his arms he turned ever so slightly to look at Maz at the foot.  
"Maz. That was not a request... It was a demand, now I won't tell you again. Call the doctor and insist... No demand! Demand that he come here immediately. Now if it troubles him to go out and do what is his job you can assure him he will be well paid for any inconveniences."

Maz stood and looked at the golden brown eyes that seemed to almost turn black in their insistence. But he didn't seem furious instead he almost seemed frightened.

"Maz did I stutter? Now go and make that call." with that he had disappeared upstairs.

Maz made her way over across the black and white tiled floor to the hall table and picked up the receiver. She stole a glance up at the ceiling and given the circumstance she couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. It had been ages since she saw Ben show any sign of emotion. Not since the tragic event that happened months before. She shuddered as the memory came to the surface and returned to her nimble fingers as they turned the dials. The line began to buzz and soon the doctor picked up on the other end.

...

Upstairs Ben made his way down the hallway with the girl to a guest bedroom at the end. He never had any use of it before now, Ben wasn't the type to entertain often if at all, instead leading a quiet life which he preferred. Therefore the room had remained practically untouched since he had moved in. He entered and made his way to the bed where he gently deposited the girl making sure she appeared comfortable enough before ducking out again. He slipped into his own room and grabbed an old sleep shirt of his and a robe, before returning he made sure to get a towel as well. As he was coming out the hall bathroom he met Maz who was just making her way to the top of the stairs. 

"The doctor will be here shortly. You don't have to worry." she said as he placed the folded stack into her arms.

"Here are some dry things. I want you to get her out of those soaking clothes before she gets in even worse shape than she's already in. I'm going to go wait down in the study for the doctors arrival." Ben said quickly before turning to head back down. He was almost to the stairs when he paused.

"I wasn't "worrying" Maz." He said almost in a flustered tone.\

Maz didn't turn to look at him knowing the small smirk she had would probably upset him but she went on. "Of course sir. Whatever you say."

He didn't say anything more and she heard his footsteps descending the stairs. She continued to the guest room and opened the door. There on the bed was the girl and she was curious to get a proper look at her. She placed the folded clothes on the foot of the bed and went to be by the girl. Her elderly hand reached across and tilted her chin in her direction. The young girl had a soft and friendly face, her hand moved to the forehead and she frowned at how overly warm the girl felt to the touch. Suddenly she began to stir under her hand and her eyes flew open.

...

Rey was confused at first with the older woman leaning over her. A very odd looking person she was with remarkably large glasses that seemed to dwarf her round little face. She eased herself up a bit but felt so exhausted to the point every movement seemed like an intense ordeal.

"What is your name child?" the woman gently asked her.

"Rey, My name is Rey." she croaked out feeling her throat burn at the effort.

Maz noticed her struggle and felt bad for her, "Just try to rest easy. Now I'm going to help you out of these wet things and get you into something dry. At least that will make you feel a touch better than you do."

Rey went along with the motions as the woman helped peel every drenched article of clothing off of her body and toweled her off before slipping the silken sleep shirt over her head a proceeding to button it up the front. She then helped to pull Rey's arms through the sleeves of the robe and instructed her to bend her head, she did so and the woman took the towel and ruffled it through her hair until it seemed much drier. Rey wasn't appreciating the added pain that came when the woman proceeded to comb out her hair. The pull of the tangles was excruciating but the woman insisted it would be over soon. Soon enough it was and the woman helped prop her into the bed and pull the covers up around her.Once she was comfortable enough the woman picked up the pile of her soaked clothes and briefly disappeared before coming back a second later. She went past the bed and into the small bathroom attached.

Alone for the moment Rey observed the room she was in and couldn't quite believe it. First of all it was the most comfortable bed she had ever known and she moved her arms over the bedspread taking in how much bed there actually was, it had to at least be a queen. Ten times better than her old tiny twin bed at the boarding home, a bed so small you risked falling out if you turned the wrong way in your sleep. It was cozy as well the sheets and bed were in lovely shades of cream with small green stitch detailing. The walls were covered in a dark green floral paper with gold accents. If this all were a dream she would be okay with that.

A familiar scent caught her attention and she drew the collar of the fluffy black robe up under her nose. It was his cologne, the spicy scent that she had found comforting earlier in his arms. She studied it further, looking around it was obvious he was in good financial standing so it had to be of high quality. There were rich heady notes of bergamot that swirled together with musk and sandalwood. It was almost intoxicating, she had spent days exploring department stores and had probably smelled every fragrance on the floor and never had she smelled something like this. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if he had it custom made. She brought herself back to reality soon enough though.

Rey could hear the little figure moving about and cleared her throat to speak out.

"What is your name?" she tried to say loud enough for the woman to hear.

The small woman reappeared and got closer to Rey, "What did you say dear?"

"What is your name?" she repeated. "You asked me mine. What's yours?"

"Just call me Maz." she said with a warm smile.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and Maz went to open it and an older gentleman entered and came towards the bed. Maz stayed by her side and patted Rey's hand to calm her since she seemed apprehensive over another stranger. "No need to worry. This is the doctor he is only here to help you."

The doctor brought his leather bag up on the bed and began to fumble around for what he needed and adjusted his wire spectacles before returning his attention to Rey. On the other side of the bed remained Maz and she appreciated the woman for wanting to stay and make sure she felt as comfortable as possible. But beyond these two figures looming around her she could barely make out the tall figure standing out by the door. She tried to call out but was interrupted when the doctor placed a thermometer in her mouth. She soon became too distracted to think too much on the stranger she had yet to properly meet as the doctor poked and prodded her. The older man would nod, or frown as he did when he got her temperature and would then jot down what he observed in a small brown notebook.

He went on to pull her covers down and examine her legs. In her daze and how ever long she had been asleep on the way here Rey couldn't recall actually having to walk since falling in the road. This was soon confirmed as the doctor moved down her leg. He got to her left ankle and felt around it which resulted in a scream escaping Rey's already raw throat. The doctor stopped, nodded and turned back to his case retrieving a roll of bandages and proceeded to expertly wrap her ankle and secure it. Maz handed him a small cushion which was propped under it and soon he was pulling her covers back up.  
Next he dug around and pulled a tube of tablets out, shaking two out into his hand he instructed Rey to open her mouth and he placed them on her tongue. Maz went to the bathroom and brought a small glass of water for her to take them with. She grimaced as the pill passed down her throat and gulped it down. Maz made sure she was okay before her and the doctor moved across the room to convene with the figure in the doorway. Rey tried to lean back up to hear what they were saying but she started to feel tired again and ultimately fell back into the pillows.

...

Ben stayed by the door after the doctor entered to look in on the girl. Maz had chose to stand by her side but Ben didn't want to overcrowd and preferred just looking on. Also he noted to himself that he would prefer to meet the girl properly face to face alone. No need to go in and have her start asking questions in front of the doctor. The doctor knew his family fairly well and wouldn't be the first person to spread gossip. That being said Ben knew Snoke and the First Order found ways to keep tabs on his goings on, even if it meant questioning a grouchy old doctor. It was just better to have the doctor come and go a quickly as need be.

He allowed his mind to yet again wander back to the events of the evening and the mystery of the girl whoever she may be. It was all too peculiar and off but somehow it kept nagging away at him that this girl would somehow be important he didn't know how or why. He didn't even know why it was concerning him so much, it just did. All of a sudden his little train of thought was interrupted by a scream escaping the throat of the said girl. Ben's face whipped around to see what could have happened and almost decided to go further in when he stopped himself. He saw the doctor proceed to dress her ankle so he decided to stay put.

Moments later the doctor was packing his bag together and both him and Maz came towards him.

"Is there anything wrong doctor? Should she be taken to the hospital?" Ben asked in a serious tone.

The doctor took his glasses off, wiped them and put them back on. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Are you saying that she is okay then?"

"No I wouldn't say that." the doctor continued. "She has a high grade fever and a sore throat, most likely from being out on such a cold and damp night amidst a storm. Besides that she got a twisted ankle over the fall she took. If she takes this medicine for the chill and stays in bed and off that foot she should be fine. I'll call you on when I will be back to check in on her. The fever should break by tomorrow I'd say."

Ben led the doctor back downstairs and Maz closed the guest room door and followed a bit behind before turning and heading to her own quarters. Ben paid the doctor and kept an eye on the figure until he disappeared down the street. He then shut the door and leaned up against the back of it. He knew he should try and get some sleep, it was extremely late now and he would need to be at the office in about four hours. But he knew his curiosity couldn't wait until the next day he just had to talk to her. He made his way back up the stairs and stopped before gently knocking against the door to the guest room.

...

Rey was trying to find a somewhat comfortable position that didn't bother her ankle when she heard firm footsteps come down the hall, stop and then the knock that followed.

"Come in." her voice croaked out.

The door opened and she saw that now familiar tall figure come in and make his way towards her. She was finally going to properly and clearly see him face to face. The feelings she felt were somewhat confusing a mix of apprehension and nervousness. But she didn't feel fear it was more about a maddening curiosity. The similar and peculiar curiosity one might have about touching the flame of a candle. It seemed silly but even before he got close enough for her to see him she could sense an aura of mystery and she needed to unlock it. She didn't know why but she did.

He sat down in the armchair by the bed and she turned to face him and was taken aback by the face that looked back into her own. It definitely wasn't conventionally handsome by any means. But this wasn't an insult she thought to herself because no popular definitions of what handsomeness entailed did him justice, he was truly set apart in a good way. Yes she thought it was the pure contradictions of his face that somehow drew her in. He had soft lips that lie beneath a prominent nose and expressive brow, added to this were a constellation of moles and extremely intense golden brown eyes. All of this came together under a frame of ebony black hair. It was the type of face Rey had never expected to see outside of the Edwardian novels she had read in the past, all she knew was that it was hard to look away.

Making himself comfortable in the chair Ben took in the girl laying there next to him. The girl of so many questions, a curious mystery to him. She looked tired but she just stared at him a didn't speak at first. He didn't want to rush her so he just took the brief moment to observe her. Other than appearing exhausted she was definitely in much better shape than she had been when he carried her in. Maz had brushed her hair out which were in natural chestnut waves just above her shoulders. Her eyes were an intense Hazel and sat above a smattering of light freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose. He was observing her wide soft lips when they began to move and she spoke.

"Where am I?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"You're my guest." He replied in a languid tone before continuing. "Who may you be?"

"Rey, my name is Rey." She said moving herself into more of a sitting position against the pillows.

"Rey what?" He further implored.

"Just Rey. It's always been just Rey." She said curtly.

Ben paused at this and almost smirked at the absurdity. How can one have no last name, she definitely was becoming more and more peculiar as this odd evening went on. But he found it pleasantly amusing and made a note to ask more on that later.

"What is your name?" She asked raising her brow in curiosity.

"I'm Ben. Ben Solo." He replied back. If she were like most people she probably knew all to well of his family and the legacy. Then again maybe not and he was fine with postponing another long retelling of his family tree. Talking of the past tired him and frankly he found it annoying and pointless.

"You're Ben Solo?" She asked as her voice raised slightly. She could practically hear Finn's voice as if he were right there speaking them into her ear.

"Umm yes... That would be correct." He was curious at what she was getting at.

"Ben Solo. Editor and CEO of Sky News incorporated?" Rey let out as she felt her mouth gape open. It couldn't be. Of all the places to end up she ended up here? Not to mention Finn and her had just been speaking of him earlier that afternoon. Funny to think just hours before she had told of not knowing who he was at all. Now he was less than two feet from her.

Ben looked over and was bemused at her somewhat shocked expression. "What is it? Is it because I compared to you have a last name. I can assure you the Solo name isn't that special at all. But then again I'm not the one sitting here with no name at all, you know what they say beggars can't be choosers. Better to have one than none don't you think?" he tried joking and seemed amused at his own sarcastic wit. He paused though when he realized she still hadn't say anything back.

"What is it?" He continued in a more serious tone. The candle flickering on the bedside which had a moment before almost flickered an angelic glow about her now highlighted a stone cold expression that was not at all amused.

"I've heard about you." She replied and her annoyance came out like frost. Rey remembered all the things Finn had told her about him and she didn't appreciate it. No she didn't appreciate it at all. She didn't care for people that treated others so carelessly let alone one of her very dear friends.

It added further to her budding annoyances when she looked back at him as he was about to reply. She hated herself for seeing a brief flash of charm in his expression though, not that she would dare let on about that. He seemed like the type that would take pleasure in toying with her. Knowing that infuriated Rey to no end.

It was tempting to Ben to play cat and mouse given the opportunity, especially seeing how smug she seemed to be in her assessment of him. Rey had a spunk to her that he admired given his more reserved nature and somehow he could sense she knew that. There was some sort of spark here, this he couldn't deny and knowing his stubbornness to prove others wrong he ultimately knew he would get a lot of pleasure from playfully sparring with her.

"Oh you have haven't you? Do tell." He asked his mouth turning up into a slight smirk as if he took this as a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Okay, I wanted to start making them slightly longer chapters now that I have them in equal conversation and surrounding. I mean it's just more fun writing the witty back and forth between them. Also we have an appearance by Maz. I should note that Ben's frequently mentioned "event that happened months before" that keeps getting mentioned is important and will be addressed all in good time.  
> I actually ending up accidentally deleting my first draft of this chapter. Thankfully it was still fresh in my memory to get the details I wanted.  
> First Order drama will show back up again in the next chapter with Hux possibly hearing about the stray Ben has had to take in. Also Rey in the commotion briefly forgot about her infamous final moments at the boarding home and doesn't yet know Ben is aware of her "pricey" little secret.  
> Stay tuned for the continuation in Chapter Four.


	4. Rey's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are finally alone together, time to truly size each other up. Neither can hide their mutual stubbornness and their introduction soon turns into a fast back and forth tinged with sarcasm. But Ben doesn't let Rey get the upper hand so easily as he let's it be known what secrets of hers he is aware of. Both learn though that their quick judgements of the other aren't so cut and dry.  
> Meanwhile Ben thinks that he wouldn't have to worry so soon about the First Order finding out about this girl Rey. But little does he know that Snoke has sent Hux out to see what happened to Kylo Ren that evening.  
> The night doesn't end calmly. Both Rey and Ben find peaceful sleep alluding them. Ben is still haunted and weighed down by his choices and expectations. And Rey finds herself walking the world of a nightmare that feels so real. Little does she know that maybe a nightmare could be a premonition of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun working on this chapter. Rey and Ben really come alive in their witty banter and its the best thing to write. We pick up right where we left off in chapter 3 (this is a slowburn after all and it's going to be a bumpy yet completely intriguing ride from here on out). We also see the return of Hux back to lurking from the shadows and as always planning ways to undermine his competition in hopes of finding weakness. Also things get real now as a simple nightmare of Rey's may be more telling than meets the eye.

Rey looked back at him and was silently furious over his smugness. Okay she thought if he wants to have a battle of the wits then so be it. She wasn't going to let him sit all high and mighty if it could be helped. She had spent countless conversations with Finn hearing him tell of all Ben Solo's office exploits.

"Fine... I know that you basically treat everyone at that paper like you were better than them. You're cold, indifferent, and don't have a kind word for anyone. From what I've heard you are nothing more than a tyrant." Rey felt a bit better from that and was confident till she looked back at him.

Ben Solo was laughing. He had the nerve to laugh at her she thought. Acting as if this was a joke, and why oh why did his smile have to be so infectious. Snap out of it she told herself.

"You find that funny do you? Why are you laughing?" she said practically exasperated.

Ben couldn't help himself he thought. This girl who knew nothing about him seemed so set in her way and ready to be the judge, jury and executioner of his reputation. But in all honesty he found it amusing because she thought his work life was a mare on his character and she didn't even know of what usually went on when the sun set. But he was ready to play especially since he held the trump card of the assumed stolen money over her head. He was also interested in getting to explore her objective of him.

"You could say I'm laughing because you seem so quick to act as if you know me when you know nothing of me." he said clasping his hands into his lap.

"I know all I need to know. I mean I just told you what I've heard." Rey replied taking a huffy breath and leaning back into the pillows.

"Correct. "What you've heard". Essentially rumors, but you yourself don't know me therefore you shouldn't judge. I mean look at me, I'm not judging you am I?"

Rey's eyebrows knitted together in a quizzical manner. "And what would you have to judge me about? I mean you're a person in a position of power it would be natural for me to know or have heard of you. But me? I am a nobody you've just met."

Ben chuckled softly, "Pardon me for being forward but you're cute when you're trying to act innocent."

"Excuse me! How dare you!" Rey exclaimed hoping the redness rising to her face would not be noticeable. She could tell it was though and she wanted to slap him for it.

He didn't say anything though. Placing a finger in the air as if he were motioning for her to wait and barely hiding his cheshire cat grin he disappeared out the door. He wasn't gone long though and reappeared with one hand hidden behind his back and calmly walked to the bed and stood right by her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked starting to grow weary of his little charade.

"You tell me sweetheart." he said calmly, quick as a flash his hidden hand appeared and was dumping the contents of her handbag on the bed. 

Rey could only sit stunned as stacks of cash and fluttering bills fell all around her. In all the horrible ordeals of the night she had almost forgot of Plutt's stolen money. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as he bent down and his face was now inches from her own. You could cut the intensity with a knife and Rey couldn't quite place her finger on the emotions she was experiencing, it was ridiculous but the redness in her cheeks began to rise again.

"Care to explain?" he uttered. Ben bent over to look her squarely in the face, she looked at all the money that was now strewn about and then looked him in the eye. He was intending to get a confession from her but he was becoming distracted which started to annoy him. Damn it, he never let his emotions weaken his mindset. What was it with this girl, she was absolutely insufferable. She kept holding his eye contact and he couldn't take it anymore standing back up and began to pace. Whatever excuse she gave would probably be rich.

"Well you see. It's not really my money." Rey said motioning around at the cash.

"That..." he went on, "is quite obvious." 

"I can explain. But it might sound weird given the circumstances.'' Rey went on. Obviously she was well attuned to her life at the boarding shelter and the abuse suffered under Plutt. But to a stranger it would probably sound absurd as if she were giving a synopsis to the plot of Oliver Twist instead of her life story.

"Weird? After this evening that would be an understatement." He made his way back around and sat down in the chair again leaning in closer to the bedside. "Let me guess. A young girl, out late in the middle of the night with a handbag of money... Do you walk the streets?"

Rey was confused. She knew she had lead a sheltered life but she had no idea what he meant. "What do you mean by... walk the streets?"

"Are you a prostitute?" the words were no sooner out his mouth before he felt her palm make straight contact against his cheek.

Rey was shocked and embarrassed at such a remark. "How dare you think that. I'll have you know that is not the case and couldn't be further from the truth! If you must know I have spent the past almost 20 years of my life living in a wretched boarding home and tonight I ran away. I have no remorse for what would be referred to as my guardian so I broke into his office and that is the money that lie before us now. Happy now? Does that explanation come up to snuff? A prostitute?! If I had enough strength I would smack you again." Throwing herself back into the pillow she crossed her arms and looked away from his glance.

Ben paused and was honestly embarrassed he had jumped to such a conclusion. "Forgive me. But maybe now you know what it feels like to be accused of being a person that you aren't purely from surface level circumstance."

She turned her face back up and looked at him. She hated to swallow her pride but she did. "It's fine..... And I'm sorry I called you a tyrant."

"A cold, indifferent tyrant if I remember correctly." Ben couldn't help but press his point.

"Whatever you say." she said. Rey was still feeling feverish and despite the interesting and infuriating conversation she couldn't help but stifle a yawn.

"Well it's been a long night for everyone. You should definitely get some rest. I'll say goodnight." Ben said as he got up and left the room closing the door behind him as he went.

Rey had barely got a whisper in reply out before she felt herself begin to fall into a fitful sleep. The little chat had briefly distracted her from how awful she felt but now that she was alone she knew at least for tonight sleep probably would not be peaceful.

...

Ben briefly went down to his study. He honestly for the first time in a while didn't know what to make of a situation, he was always tactile but he was letting his emotions get away from him. That would have to be taken care of, he had no time with everything that was on his plate to get caught up in another mess. A very faint glow of ember still crackled in the grate of the stone fireplace casting the room in shadows, going to his personal desk he turned on the lamp and shuffled through some drawers. Pulling out a phonebook he flipped through the yellowed and smudged ink filled pages and found one boarding house in the near vicinity. Placing a finger on the number he turned and picked up the receiver, methodically his fingers pushed the dial around. The line came alive and began to ring, but just as it was picked up on the other end he slammed it back down and gritted his teeth in frustration.

Why was this so difficult when it shouldn't be, he thought to himself. It would be so simple to just call and have her picked up and taken back the next morning, she would be gone from his life and it could return to normal. But he just couldn't do it, did he feel sorry for her... This he wasn't sure of. He paced the length of the study unable to bring himself to make that call again. What use was it anyway? Given the girl's attitude she would likely just escape again and who knows what would happen to her then. But why should that concern him, these thoughts were driving Ben mad so he decided to head back upstairs and get ready for whatever sleep he could get.

Sleep still seemed to allude him, getting up Ben made his way to the window and looked out to see the faint shimmer of the city lights a few blocks away. The world outside was relatively quiet but the one inside his head was going crazy and couldn't seem to shut off. Raking his hands through his hair he grabbed his robe and decided he would just go take a quick shower. He began to undress when he caught his reflection in the small mirror above the sink, he had already started the water so there was a slight film of steam obscuring his view. Raising his hand he brought it up and wiped it away making his reflection clear, he just stared at it for a few minutes and didn't know how to feel about what looked back at him. It was if every wrong thing that had happened, the sorrow, the pain and every mistake he had made were visible and on full display. His throat tightened up a bit and he closed his eyes and let out a breath before slipping into the shower and hoping to escape his mind at least for a few moments.

...

Unbeknownst to those inside it wasn't exactly quiet outside. Pacing along the street across the way was Hux, after a job Kylo Ren would always promptly be in touch and tonight he was not. After giving him the information on the payoff dealing to be done at the bar no one had heard back, Snoke ever impatient sent Hux out to see what had kept him. Scribbling down his observations in a notepad he slipped the book back in his coat pocket and went towards the nearest payphone. He had seen quite a lot that night outside the residence and was sure Snoke would be intrigued by the fact Kylo Ren had his hands full. Soon the other end picked up and one of the men on the other side put Snoke on.

"Supreme Leader, I know now why Ren has not replied and I suspect you will find this information useful."

The older voice responded, "Hux, get on with it and quit wasting my time. What happened to Kylo Ren, what happened that distracted him from his task?"

"It was a girl. I don't know anything about her but I believe she was injured. Ren had to carry her inside and a doctor came and went shortly afterwards. Sir, the girl is still in there with him." Hux said. To himself he felt pleased with finally catching Ren foul up for once. He knew though that Snoke would not throw him any bones yet that is. But if he played his cards right he knew he might be able to achieve a leg up against Ren into Snoke's good graces.

"A girl you say? Interesting. Hux, I want you to keep tabs on the situation and find out more on this girl. If Kylo Ren does not get back to us on the cash dealing he was sent on soon he will be punished. We will speak soon." the line went dead and Hux's signature sly grin appeared as he gave a last glance to the townhouse. It was foolish for Ren to think he could keep anything secret from the First Order. With that he disappeared down the darkened street into the night.

...

Rey tossed and turned in the bed lost in a restless sleep.

There was sudden darkness and she found herself walking down a black hallway. It was a strange place, one that she knew she had never been before. Faint lighting barely lit her path, those lights were low and obscured by deep red lamps and saturated the black hallway in an almost bloody tint. No one else spoke and it was silent, she thought she was alone but she felt someone was with her and felt the light pressure of a hand on her back leading her along. Dreams have a funny way of distorting things and the hall seemed cartoonisly long as if it went on for infinity. Eventually she made it to the door at the end, her hand automatically opened the cold silver knob.

The darkness of the hallway gave way to a bright red room of some sort. As it is in dreams everything was veiled and Rey couldn't make out the faces of the people inside, just their forms and voices that briefly hushed as she came closer. A few of the figures standing close in front of something moved aside for her, they had been standing in front of a desk where some threatening figure was sat behind. No she couldn't see his face but something in her bones felt this was someone to fear, someone she felt wanted to hurt her. The archaic voice spoke giving the same response in Rey as if a cup of ice water had been spilled down her back and she shivered in response.

"So this is the girl... The girl I have heard so much about. Bring her closer to me." 

Rey was soon reminded of that presence behind her, of the hand on her lower back. She found herself unable to turn and see who it was, but whoever this figure was they didn't move so soon on command. She sensed a hesitation which must have annoyed the man behind the desk.

"I said bring the girl to me. Now.... Kylo Ren." the voice in front of her graveled out. The hand behind her pushed her forward and she was in front of the desk closer to the intimidating older man. But alas the face was too obscured in this dream world for her to make out. And who was this Kylo Ren she thought? Probably nothing more than a moniker created in her mind for this dream or nightmare.

The man's hand reached out and grabbed her chin, she could feel this person's breath in her face and his nails digging into her cheek. She wanted to speak out as he continued to hurt her, no words came out only a loud guttural cry escaped her throat before he released his grip and pushed her back. His push knocked her cleanly back onto the floor and she was still unable to see the figure she fell in front of who had moments ago been behind her. She just saw the darkness of the figure and she felt chilled as she noticed the gun on the floor that he was now picking up and holding in his hand and uneasily close to her. The older man began to speak again.

"Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the gun tighter in his grip. And now, foolish child. He pulls the trigger, and kills his true enemy!"

The gloved finger was just straightening the gun and sliding his finger against the trigger when she felt herself speak out a name. The name she could not make out and suddenly the pistol went off, she screamed and everything faded to black as she felt herself being drawn out of the dream...

...

Ben stood under the shower head letting the water stream down his head onto his face. Placing a hand against the tile he leaned forward and just let himself relax and let go of everything tormenting him. Everything that had happened in the past year and especially the past few months were slowly tearing him apart and he didn't know what to do anymore. He almost felt as if he had little to no control over his life. First there was the family legacy that cemented him down a certain career path as he inherited the family business, then being essentially no more than a puppet to Snoke who manipulated everything he ever thought about himself. Half the time he didn't know where Ben Solo began and Kylo Ren ended. 

But this girl, Rey... There was something about her, as if life itself crackled with energy around her and it was infectious. Was it selfish he thought to be jealous of her in that sense. Yes, she had but briefly let on about her sad past and this he felt truly sorry about. But he couldn't deny the envy or better yet the shame he felt when he compared her with himself. She had gone through a suspected life that could rightfully harden someone yet she was still so innocent in her outlook and benevolent in her ways. Yes she held her ground and strongly defended it but she wasn't cold. He on the other hand felt as if he had let himself grow cold through his own hardships. True she seemed to look at him as some righteous jerk which he knew he made himself appear to be, but she could still look at him somewhat subjectively. She met Ben Solo tonight, she didn't meet or know of Kylo Ren. Maybe that is why he somehow felt so drawn to her, life had left him cold but yet this bit of light found it's way to him and it was hard to resist the warmth.

This train of thought disappeared into vapor when a wretched cry echoed through the upstairs. He paused for a moment to make sure and sure enough another cry followed behind. Jumping out of the shower he grabbed his robe and ran down to the guest room and practically ripped the door open. There on the bed was a mess to what he had left earlier. Rey was thrashing around in her sleep, the bedspread had been thrown on the floor and the sheets were tangled around her. She was covered in sweat and continued to roll violently around.

Ben sat on the bed and grabbed her shoulders bringing her up into a sitting position as she kept writhing around in his grasp muttering incoherent words.  
"Rey! Wake up now! You're having a bad dream. Wake up. Wake up please!" he firmly shook her shoulders back and forth.

Rey's eyes snapped open and she realized she was awake and back in the room and Ben was there holding her. "Oh it was awful. I had to get away. There was this place and this awful man. I didn't know where I was. It felt so real." Tears began to stream down her face and without thinking she threw her arms around him and began crying into his shoulder. His hair smelled of soap and she realized it was damp.

Ben didn't really know how to respond to the sudden display of emotion so he instinctively put his arms around her and rubbed his hand against her back to get her to calm down. "It's alright now. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. It was probably a fever dream from your high temperature."

"I think he shot me." her voice was shaky. She felt a bit better now but still shaken up. Somehow though his presence brought her calm.

"What are you talking about. Nobody shot you. It was a bad dream, don't let it trouble you." he gently whispered to her.

Rey barely knew Ben but he was the only person around and she had to tell someone how odd and horrific it was. "Please can I tell you what happened. It sounds silly but I will feel more scared if I keep it trapped in my own mind."

"Go ahead. Tell me. What happened?" he said finding himself holding her a little closer.

Rey found herself holding tighter to Ben but she didn't think he seemed to mind. It was just comforting especially after the nightmarish ordeal, funny how someone who was a relative stranger hours before could bring such apparent peace. She went on, "A lot of it was fuzzy. I was taken somewhere I had never been I couldn't recognize it at all. There were people though but they were obscured, nothing more than blurry figures and I couldn't make out their faces. Then a man, an older man he seemed to be in charge and he had henchmen. Then there was the person who brought me there, the older man commanded him to shoot me. The gun went off and then I woke up before I could see what happened. It was so real, more real than any dream I think I have ever had."

Ben tried to piece together this in his mind but assumed it was just a bad combination of thoughts her mind spun together. "Maybe it was just a bad combination from running away, your fear of being caught and the accident. I wouldn't let it trouble you too much."

"It was just so odd. All those blurred figures, that wicked voice of that older man, essentially all vague in my mind. Things that I could not piece together or make since of, no tangible details at all." Rey paused still replaying the fragments in her mind when she suddenly remembered one of the stranger parts. "Wait I do remember one detail that did stick out in the dream."

Ben asked in a quiet and calm voice. "And what was that?"

Rey went on. "It was a name." she said leaning against his shoulder and turning her face more comfortably against his body. "A strange name I had never heard before in my life."

"What was the name?" Ben asked.

"It belonged to whoever the figure was that brought me there, the one I think was commanded to shoot me. He was called... Kylo Ren.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... A bit of a cliffhanger in a sense. Rey of course has yet to connect the dots but this revelation will certainly be a shock to Ben. Also the romantic tension slowly begins to spark. Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rey's dream comes to a close for the night. Despite being alarmed by a particular detail she shared, Ben wasn't so quick to share his fear of it. Rey not knowing the brevity of this detail would not question it. At least not yet anyway. The harrowing night finally fades as a new day dawns bringing its own share of annoyances and revelations. Rey plays detective while left alone and just so happens to find herself upon a few pieces to the puzzle that is Ben Solo. Ben has to deal with getting reprimanded from the First Order and finds himself assigned to a mission with Hux himself. Meanwhile at his day job he overhears an interesting conversation between Finn and Rose concerning Rey's escape and the danger she may face. With this in mind Ben rushes back home to make a welcome offer of refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather light and somewhat fluffy chapter. Basically some mundane details to add to the background of the story going forward. I really wanted to explore Rey being left alone and exploring Ben's home and finding things along the way. I don't know if it will be too obvious but it should be apparent that I get a kick out of writing for Hux. He is just becoming so delightfully bitchy and it's hilarious developing that further. We also have Finn coming back into the fold along with Rose.

Ben's eyes glazed over as she spoke, she didn't see the slight change in demeanor which was for the good he thought. How could it be possible, how would she know... Well she didn't know because through her explanation she obviously had made no connection. Was this some karmic joke, however else would she dream such a thing and what did it mean? This he could not even imagine but he would not let on how disturbed he was by her words.

Ben hadn't said anything in reply so Rey leaned up a bit to see him better. "What do you think it means? I mean have you ever heard of a name like that before?"

"Umm... No. Like I said I don't think it's anything you should worry about. Now why don't you try to go back to sleep." Rey now drowsy again sank back down into the pillows and Ben picked the bedspread up off the floor and placed it back on the bed. He turned slowly and was walking out when he heard her voice speak out to him.

"Ben?" Rey asked feeling her body begin to lose itself to sleep once more.

"Yes?" he asked keeping the guest room door open waiting for her response.

"Thank you." her voice croaked out before her eyes fell back shut.

...

Ben's hand slammed down on the blaring alarm knocking the small circular red clock onto the woven throw rug. Tossing back over he groaned at the prospect of getting up and going to the office and even more so about getting in touch with the First Order, Snoke was sure to be fuming over being ignored. By the time he made it to bed it was already the early hours of the morning and he was surprised if he even got two hours of sleep. He felt like death warmed over and briefly indulged in avoiding the glaring sunlight by pulling the covers over his face. But such folly could not be enjoyed so with another aggravated groan he swung his legs out from the covers and got up, he stumbled over to the window and looked out on the street below. Everything still had that morning stillness and the sky was a shade of violet which was now transitioning to blue as the sun rose further in the sky.

Coming back from getting refreshed in the bathroom he went over to his closet and flicked past the row of suits and settled on a dark gray flannel suit, clean white button up and a slim black tie. Once dressed and making sure his suit was crisp and to his high standards he proceeded to his dresser where he picked up his comb and a small glass container of his preferred styling product. He messed around with it a bit until it fluffed in the subtle way he preferred, straightening his tie he left his bedroom and proceeded to head downstairs for some coffee. It was pretty quiet throughout the home and Ben decided to quickly peek in the guest room, Rey was still asleep so he gently closed the door and continued on his way.

Downstairs Maz was jostling around the kitchen and already had a cup and saucer placed out for him, seeing his figure come forth she took the kettle off and poured the black liquid as he preferred with sugar and no cream. Maz actually lived a block away with her partner who was actually a long time friend of Ben's family, everyone called him Chewie and he was a man of few words. Maz would come by every morning and leave shortly after Ben arrived back home and was paid quite well for her service around the home.

"Morning sir." she finally said placing the cup in front of him as he sat down.

"Morning Maz." he replied back. They both could sense the pregnant pause and the elephant in the room that was the girl upstairs. It was one thing the night before when all the commotion was happening but now in the morning light it all seemed quite odd. Ben didn't like to appear too incompetent in a situation so he decided to just jump on the subject head on.  
"Maz, I want you to prepare a tray and bring it up to the guest room. I suspect the doctor may come around early this afternoon so see that he gets in and keep and eye on her throughout the day to see if she may need anything. She's had a rough go of it so it may be good to run a bath for her, also she has that sprained ankle so just make sure she stays off it until the doctor does come." he paused sipping the remains of his coffee. "That should be it, now I'm practically late so I'm going to go."

"Yes sir, don't worry the girl will be in safe hands. What time should we expect you back?" Maz asked following him through the corridor as he grabbed his briefcase and put on his hat.

"I don't know. I may have some things to tend to today that may keep me late." Ben replied opening the door and making his way down the walkway to his parked car.

Maz closed the door behind her and Ben got into his car before being briefly surprised at the figure that was already sitting inside.

"For god's sake Hux. What the hell are you doing in my car, how long have you been here?" Ben asked in an irritated tone.

Hux didn't seem too perplexed by the situation. He sat calmly with his hands clasped around a paper coffee cup and was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Who do you think you are? Greta Garbo? It's eight in the morning in a quiet neighborhood, no need for the getup." Ben said putting the key in the ignition and driving away.

Hux turned and grimaced at the insult. "Well we can not be too careful about prying eyes can we Ren? Oh wait I guess some of us can when we willfully let strays in the front door."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked staring ahead.

"I know about the girl Ren. I saw it all." Hux went on. He slyly smiled when he noticed Ren's grip tighten on the wheel causing his knuckles to whiten, knowing he struck a nerve.

"Peeping under lampposts at night are we. That's a new low isn't it?" Ben went on.

"No use turning the topic. You know very well we keep tabs on you. Careful Ren, that your personal interests don't interfere with orders from Leader Snoke." Hux said taking a sip of his coffee. "Now what about the payoff last night. We didn't hear from you, did you get the money?"

"It's in the glove box." Ben motioned to it.

"You just left in in the car all night!? Getting careless are we?" Hux said as he opened the box and slipped the hefty envelope of cash into his coat.

"Are we done for the day?" Ben said practically exasperated.

"Mmm... Not quite." Hux said taking yet another sip of his coffee. "We have a little job for the night. Nothing too extreme. Supreme leader wishes us to stop by at some jazz club tonight to gain intel on the racket scheme supposedly going on there."

Ben sighed, "What do you mean by... We."

"Oh it'll be the two of us tonight. After your little escapade last night let's just say Snoke doesn't trust you to be left alone quite yet." Hux said rather annoyed at the prospect himself. "I of course had other plans but due to your relative incompetence last night I have to play babysitter."

They drove on in relative silence for a few minutes. It was hard to hold back on too many sharp remarks he had in his mind to give Hux. He knew he lived for trying to slip him up but he didn't want to give him any ammo he could use against Rey.

"Pull over up here. I'll see you later Ren." Hux snapped out as he took his coffee and slammed the passenger door. He went on down the street and Ben went on his way, it wasn't even mid morning yet and he was wishing the day was done.

......

Rey grumbled and her eyes blinked open at the sunshine streaming in through the curtains. In morning light the room was even more stunning. Rey felt as if she were cozily tucked away in some garden as the light made the green and taupe floral wall paper come alive. What marvels sleep can do for you she thought sitting up against the pillows, she already felt remarkably better. Her head was no longer pounding, her ankle while relatively stiff felt much more it's regular self and her throat lost a bit of it's scratchy feel.  
She looked over at the dresser where her purse from last night had been placed and sometime before she had woke up someone must have brought her case up as well.  
Before she could properly observe more of the room the door swung open and Maz came bustling in with a tray in hand.

"Good morning miss, how was your rest? Mr. Solo requested that a tray be brought up to you. He has already left for the day and won't be back till late." the old women said as she gently placed the tray in front of Rey.

"Good morning to you Maz. I definitely feel much better this morning. Thank you for the tray it was vey kind of you." Rey replied lifting the lid which revealed a plate of french toast and mixed berries alongside a cup of earl grey tea. "It looks wonderful, I can't say thank you enough."

"It is no trouble at all miss. Now I have some things to do around the house so I'll leave you to enjoy your meal and check back later to get the tray." she didn't say more and left.

Rey hadn't had such a nice meal ever in her life, and that wasn't an exaggeration. Plutt made sure what was served to her was the bare minimum despite the fact he never felt ashamed in indulging himself. She didn't want to let this moment pass so she savored each bite of the buttery goodness and the fresh juicy berries until every evidence of food was gone from her plate. She gently got up and practiced on her ankle which felt wobbly but not too painful if she limped, though she made sure to jump back in bed before Maz returned since she wasn't supposed to be on it at all. 

The doctor came shortly afterwards and gave her a good check up. He was impressed with what a good night of sleep did her and didn't think her chill would turn into a cold. He still advised the need to rest her ankle at least for a few more days and to not push herself too much just to be safe. The doctor then went on his way and Maz came up briefly to inform her that she was going to pop in over at a neighbor's home where a good friend of hers worked as a kitchen maid as well. She said they often had afternoon tea together and worried that Rey may feel uncomfortable left alone. Of course Rey knew she didn't want to keep her so she assured her she would be perfectly fine. Then when Maz left she realized she was truly alone.

Rey knew it was impolite to snoop but she was tired of being bed-ridden and the curiosity was eating away at her. Easing herself out of bed she slowly got to her feet and wobbled about the bedroom before reaching the door, peeping her head out she took in the complete silence throughout the home. She ventured out in the hallway and was finally able to get a good look around which she hadn't the night before. It was crisp and white which the sunlight from the hall window illuminated, under her feet was a runner rug that was a black and red tapestry stitch and quite soft under her bare feet. She decided to not risk going down the stairs yet on her bad ankle instead satisfied to explore the rooms upstairs. Coming out of her guest room there were three other doors, there was a small linen and storage closet, a hall bathroom and she came to the third door realizing it must be his room, the master bedroom. 

She suddenly felt a little apprehensive about going in but she had to scratch the itch of curiosity so she opened the door and went forward. The room was much larger than the room she had been in; it had dark burgundy wall paper with dark mahogany dresser pieces and a king sized bed with a dark grey bedspread. Compared to the guest room she had been in she felt it was a somewhat dark room so she made her way to the window to open the curtains and bring some sunshine in. She peeked around a bit and went through the closet which was filled with supremely high quality made suit pieces and rows of Italian loafer shoes. This was someone she noted that knew what looked good, what was classic and how to present himself. She quietly continued about the room getting a bit more adventurous in her snooping, she went to look at the nightstand when her toe tapped against something under the bed.

She bent over feeling her hand around and grabbed hold of a small box and drug it out. It was a regular shoebox, unassuming and plain in it's appearance. She sat on the edge of the bed with the box in her lap lifting off the lid. Inside were a multitude of photos and other small mementos which struck a match at her already brimming thoughts as she delved her hand in to look at them. Rey growing up in the boarding home had few good memories to look back on let alone any photos, so looking at someone else's memories was exciting. 

First was a portrait of a couple, the names written on the back in a cursive hand read Han and Leia. She didn't know but she assumed these were his parents given the striking resemblance. He shared many features with his father but it was his mother's dark hair and features that were really apparent. They looked quite young and hopeful in the photo and she wondered what their story was or if she may possibly ever find out.

Next was a picture of a gangly young boy she instantly took for Ben. He was probably 10 years old in the picture and was outside playing around with a fair blonde man, they both radiated smiles and the words on the back were "Ben playing around with Uncle Luke - at the summer home in the country".

She looked through more and then came upon one that must have been more recent in time. She suspected he was probably about 5 or so years younger than he was currently. It seemed like a brief family portrait taken during the holiday time. It didn't take much to match the older faces with the younger and more happy faces in the other pictures. She took note of the father Han, his mother Leia and his Uncle Luke and finally Ben. The three older ones looked less hopeful than their younger counterparts and she noticed the distant and far off expression of Ben as he seemed somewhat removed from the others. She could not find any other photos that would give the evidence of being taken after this point and she wondered why and what had happened. 

She knew Maz would be back quite soon so she quickly placed everything back in the box, slid it under the bed and hurried out of the room. By the time anyone returned she would be back in bed and no one would be privy to her little escapade.

......

Ben sat in his chair staring out the window, he had just approved the headlines and front page articles and now it was relatively quiet and he didn't have any pressing tasks to be completed. He never had anyone to really vent to which is why no one really knew how much he really disliked his position. He was only here due to family expectation but if he had it his own way he would be a writer and make his own schedule and write what he wanted to. Writing accounts of current events bored him to no end, but despite that he was good at what he did so he went forth and never complained about it.

He felt slightly bored all of a sudden so he decided to go to the staff common room to get himself a coffee. He gave a nod to his secretary that he would be down the hall if any calls came in and went past the multiple desks of people madly typing away and made it to the staff door at the end of the way. Inside it was calm with only a few other people bustling around pouring out coffee or sitting and having their lunch, reading or chatting. Ben was pouring his own cup when he couldn't help but overhear a conversation going on behind him.

At the table behind him were two of the lower staff of the rank a paper boy and a secretary deep in conversation.

"Finn you seem a bit distracted today, is it about Rey?" the girl asked stirring her spoon around in a cup of tea.

"A bit. I know she'll be in touch with all of us but it is still concerning that she would go off in the middle of the night like that. Rose, I pass that boarding house everyday and you should have seen the commotion going on there today!"

The girl paused taking a sip of her tea. "Oh gosh, I'm afraid to ask."

"Plutt had the cops there. I didn't stick around but I listened and they were speaking of Rey and about the fact that she had stolen so much of his money and made a run for it in the middle of the night. It's getting heated over there and it would be wrong to underestimate Plutt, I just wish Rey knew to hang low wherever she is." Finn went on and Ben who was slowly pacing the room to appear casual saw the worry in his face.

Rose was worried to. "Should we go out and try to find her?"

"It would be no use. Rey is good about covering her tracks and she wouldn't want that, when she is ready she'll reach out to one of us. Now about tonight are we still on?" Finn asked.

"Of course." She said getting up, briefly kissing his cheek and going back out to her desk.

Ben had already zoned out by now and was looking down at his watch which told the time of one in the afternoon. He dashed out of the room and went straight out the building making a beeline for his car.

......

Rey was taking an afternoon nap when she heard the door downstairs slam open and footsteps quickly come up the stairs. It was mid afternoon and she had already heard Maz gently come in about an hour earlier, it had to be Ben but it seemed too early for him to be back. Sure enough though the guest room door swung open and Ben stood there catching his breath.

"You...You're in trouble from that damn Plutt guy. For the time being you will stay here... It's for your best interest." he said bracing his arm on the frame of the door and getting his breath back from his apparent rush up the stairs.

"Umm... okay." she said rather calmly.

"I just don't think you need to be sent out at the risk of being thrown in jail over... Wait...okay?"

"Yes... okay." she went on. "I mean I was intending to hide out somewhere anyway, but thank you for letting me stay here. I promise I won't be a burden and I will be forever grateful." Rey said quite earnestly, she had actually been worried about where she would go so this was the perfect option. And something else told her she would not mind.

"No, no it will be no trouble at all...But okay?" he went on almost as if he wanted to make sure that was her definite answer.

"Yes okay." she said trying to hide a little smile at his persistence.

"Well okay." he said walking back out the door to head back to the office. As he headed back out into the afternoon sun he realized he was smiling and didn't really know why he felt so at ease all of a sudden but it was a nice change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like the obvious thing to do but it seemed appropriate to really cement the need for Rey to stay at Ben Solo's residence. It was originally supposed to be a more sarcastic back and forth but I thought it was time to throw in some delightfully awkward fluff. Which should come across as emotionally awkward and serious Ben is here to stay, while Rey remains more and more amused by this behavior. Not that she would let on to this fact of course (hehe). Enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. All That Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to be the start of a bumpy night for Ben as he sets of on a job with Hux. This job sends them to a bustling jazz club tucked away downtown buzzing with various types of people. Most come for the popular jazz music and drinks but behind the scenes a gambling ring thrives overseen by an old comrade of the First Order. Ben sees this as an opportunity to get Rey off his mind and makes it his mission to drown his busy mind in a sea of martinis. The jazz club is swarming with interesting people, some who can't help but be attracted to a big reputation. An otherwise simple night of pushing along the First Order agenda results in a bizarre trip through the looking glass or shall I say the martini glass? Ben finds himself in the arms of an alluring stranger who is charmed by his persona in an attempt to forget Rey for the night. But reputations can be misleading and the night doesn't take a predictable turn as certain truths are brought to light and Ben finds himself grappling with his own secrets while discovering other's as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write that is for sure. I pondered the direction I wanted to take and instead of heavy drama I switched it to more of a farce. It's and amusing and salacious little romp I can assure you. There are quite a few interesting developments and pairings in this chapter so check my end notes for more commentary on that since I don't want to spoil it off the bat. What I can say is that it definitely takes a lot of creative thinking to work in the fact that Benny-boy is in fact a virgin in this universe (while I subtly poke fun at his pre-tlj reputation in the process). Enjoy the light hearted and cheeky fun.

The sun was just starting to set on the horizon of the city. Ben sat in his car feeling restless so he reached into his glovebox and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, it wasn't a regular habit but he kept a pack around whenever he felt particularly restless. He perched it in his lips, cupped his hand over it and lit a match. Meanwhile his eyes scanned the slow throng of people walking about waiting for Hux to emerge. The plan had been set earlier that morning but now Hux seemed to be late, bringing his wrist back up he checked the time on his watch and looked back up to finally see the ginger coming closer and soon ducking into the passenger side. 

"You're late aren't you? Lot of nerve since I'm the one you supposedly need to babysit." Ben said flicking his ash out the window before starting the car back up. 

"For your information I was just with Snoke getting more intel on the evening." Hux replied pulling the overhead mirror down and combing back his already overly shellacked hair.

"What would that information be?" he asked not even hiding his uninterested tone. He wondered what Rey was getting up to back home, a thought that bemused him and somewhat terrified him thinking of what she may get into if she got too curious. 

"I was told that we are to keep our eyes and ears open. Try to blend in and ask unobtrusive questions to get a feel of what is going on. Supposedly some woman does backroom gambling and makes a good profit off of it. She's a light contact of Snoke's but he wishes for the First Order to really gain her confidence. She goes by the name Phasma." 

"Where exactly is this jazz place even located?" Ben asked.

Hux turned to him. "It's downtown located in a basement suite under an office building of some sort. It has a reputation for always being packed and supposedly they have a popular jazz band I have heard of."

Ben seemed curious. "I never took you as a fan of modern music. They must be something if they have caught the interest of your snobby preferences." 

Hux seemed annoyed yet flustered at this observation. "I've just heard that they are really good okay?! So good that some music publications have written about their rising star of the name Dameron." 

"Oh, are you a fan then?" Ben asked knowing he was ruffling some feathers. 

Hux didn't answer just pointing out that they were practically there. Parking across the street the two figures got out of the car and made their way across to the entrance. Night had officially fallen yet the right lights of the downtown district made it almost bright as day. The steps lead down to the entrance with an overhanging red and gold canopy and Ben could already hear the remnants of music floating out into the street. 

The place was not too crowded as they came in; on stage members of the band were setting up, a bartender was handling drinks and a various smattering of people were already sitting around the small tables and booths. In a second he caught sight of the delivery boy on stage who sat at the piano testing out the keys, he must be a part of this band in his free time Ben thought. The girl was there as well, she was seated at a table close to the stage, particularly close to the side where the piano was placed. Ben half wondered if the two may be an item. Suddenly at the thought his mind drifted back to Rey which he tried to shake off, he didn't want to be thinking of her right now. 

He stayed in step with Hux as they made their way back towards the bar. Ben started off with a double martini and Hux whispered to the bartender who paused and nodded before whispering something back. He motioned for Ben to follow so he quickly swallowed his drink and followed him, they were walking to an entrance near the back and passed a waiter with a tray of drinks. Hux didn't pay him no mind but Ben grabbed one drink off the tray and decided to nurse it along as they went. For some reason he had the reckless desire to try his hardest to get hammered tonight and wanted to make sure he made a good start. No reason in particular, if anything he thought the fuzzy cloud of alcohol could get that damn girl off his mind. 

"Now act cool okay, we don't want to tip Phasma off towards our real motives." Hux muttered to Ben as they entered an open room in the back. A round table sat in the middle where a group of stocky middle aged men sat throwing cards around and sliding plastic chips back and forth. Drinks were aplenty and girls hovered around the group observing the action. Somewhat removed was a statuesque woman keeping a hawk's eye over everything, it was clear that she was very much in control of the things that went down here. She turned and caught sight of the two figures that were now at her doorway and sauntered forth with an icy grin.

She was definitely a striking woman Ben noted, it wasn't surprising that she could command such a room. She was a few inches taller than him which was not a common thing at all, her white blonde hair was cropped and swirled back in a sophisticated manner, her long silvery gown trailed the floor behind her and blended against her porcelain skin tone. In fact the only color to note was a slash of violent red lipstick.

"Well if it isn't Hux. I assume Snoke has sent you sniffing around. And this must be the infamous Kylo Ren. It's a pleasure." she said shaking his hand and turning back to Hux who she obviously seemed to know better. "Now Hux I respect you so just tell me what the deal is and I'll do what I see fit to oblige." 

Ben turned his head back to observe the room again, taking note of certain details he would tell Snoke of later. He was about to turn back when he noticed some dark brunette in a slinky red gown had her eyes on him, he didn't give her no mind and turned back to Hux and Phasma who were on the verge of arguing. 

"Phasma you haven't exactly stayed in Snoke's good graces." Hux said his blue eyes narrowing at the woman. 

"Do you blame me. I never got to do anything exciting under his watchful eye. This was my chance to add some risk and take control." Phasma added. 

Hux seemed somewhat annoyed at tip toeing around and just laid it on the line. "Nobody is asking you to change your routine... If you would call it that. The First Order just wants a piece of the action. You have a pretty good racket going on here and could be an asset. There may be some nice benefits in it for you. That way things wouldn't have to get messy." 

Phasma seemed bemused at this prospect. "Hah! So the old bastard wants a cut of my action does he? Well... I am always open to a good deal though. What are these benefits you suggested?" she asked.

Hux turned back to Ben. "Ren, I'm going to have a brief chat with Phasma here about some details Snoke lined out. I need you to head back out and keep and eye on everything. Last thing we would need is the wrong person to come in and overhear our conversation. I'll be out soon.''

Ben just nodded as he was pretty eager to leave the dank and smoky backroom. He turned to go before noticing that same girl was still staring at him, shrugging it off he headed back to the main part of the bar. It was much more crowded now and the band was set to go on in just a few minutes, the lights had been dimmed and various candles at each table set the room in an amber glow. Ben found them a table near the front and sat down and waved for the waiter to come over. Asking for him to open a tab for running drinks he returned to scanning the room after the waiter scurried back over to the bar. The place seemed rather tame despite the situation Phasma had going on in the back. Ben highly doubted there would be any trouble so he just waited for Hux to return with further details.

He was just finishing his fifth martini when Hux made his way back and sat down next to Ben. "Well we pretty much have this cat in the bag I can assure you of that. Luckily Phasma is aquatinted with how our organization works. She's hard but can bend given the right motivation. Now Snoke will be happy to hear of this new endeavor and cash flow." Hux said before actually turning and getting a good look at Ben. "For god's sake Ren, are you toasted?" 

Ben drained the remainder of his drink before signaling the waiter for another. "I don't see why that is any of your business."

"It is when your recent behaviors have got Snoke all riled up. Hate to imagine what a loss we would have had tonight if we had sent you alone." Hux said in a disgusted tone.

Ben rolled his eyes and couldn't hold back a snicker. "I can handle my alcohol pretty well I can assure you." 

Hux was about to hurl out another insult when the stage spotlight went on signaling the band was about to go on. A few members came out, Ben finally placed the man from his work as Finn when his name was announced on the roster. Finally the stage was complete when the star Poe Dameron came and took the mic. He announced the group of songs they would be performing, gave a shoutout to Finn at the piano for writing the music and with that the band started. The whole room was invested in the performance and Ben could understand their budding popularity. They definitely had an energy to them that radiated the room, it gave him a new respect for Finn and also sparked the question of his friendship with Rey. He hated that he felt the ember of jealously rise up which he thought was unnecessary. She was just some girl he was helping out it wasn't anything deep he thought angrily swinging back another martini despite a disapproving glance from Hux. 

Ben realized he needn't be too worried about Hux's judgement as his fair haired partner seemed soon enough distracted. He observed the apparent eye contact that seemed to be going on between him and that Dameron fellow on the stage. Their table was extremely close to the stage and it seemed as if Dameron kept casually circling back to their table during the performance. After a few sets the lights raised slightly and the band was set to take a break, Ben got up and sauntered over to the bar for another drink. He was finally feeling like his mind was pleasantly empty and felt relatively on top of the world. He sat on the barstool and turned to look back at the table. He saw that Hux was in conversation with that Dameron fellow who was kneeling at the edge of the stage to speak to him. It seemed to be a heightened conversation with more back and forth than a tennis match. Ben was too far away to overhear anything but he could make out their facial expressions. Dameron would smirk, say something and laugh. Hux would grimace, raise his eyebrows and snap something back. Then Dameron would say something again and both would laugh. It was odd to see Hux laughing as he was always such a tight minded person, Ben was feeling a bit loopy so he turned back to the bar and presumed nursing his martini, he realized he had already lost count of how many he had consumed.

Turning his head back to see the latest in the interesting back and forth between Hux and Dameron he realized they had gone. In his fuzzy state of mind he didn't think twice about it. Ben rested his forearms on the counter and realized how nice sleep sounded right now and only a little part of his mind worried about that Finn guy seeing his boss in such a state. His head was slowly lowering onto the counter when he felt a small hand snake down his thigh. Sitting back up he turned and recognized the woman that had been giving him the eye back in Phasma's gambling room. She had a wicked grin creeping across her reddish purple lips when she realized his drunken state.

"I heard that you're the infamous Kylo Ren, a real tough guy through what Phasma has said. I don't know much about what you all do but I'm aware of the violent nature your organization takes. I can't say the same for your stuck up partner but you look like the type that could use a fun time. How about it?" Her nails grazed along his thigh before moving up and rubbing his arm. 

Ben shook his head suddenly regretting how many martinis he had actually drowned. Hours ago he was longing to lose the pressures of his mind. Now everything seemed wobbly and distorted and he couldn't make sense of anything. He looked back at the woman and her blue eyes seemed to suddenly fade into that familiar mossy hazel shade, his mind was distorting things and he felt like he was in the bottom of a well trying to get back up but failing. 

"Rey?...." his voice murmured out. He blinked his now heavy eyelids trying to steady himself. Of course this wasn't Rey a small voice in his head growled, she's blocks away in your home nursing herself off a bad ankle and chill. 

But the woman leaned closer and her raven locks brushed his shoulder while she whispered in his ear. "Rey? I can be Rey for the night if that's what you want."

Her hand slipped into his and she kissed his cheek, she was then motioning him to follow her. He wanted to say no but he found himself following behind her as the gin-infused haze of inhibition silenced his thought process. They were going down the back hallway where he had went earlier to investigate Phasma's gambling area. He hadn't paid much mind to it before but there were small powder and sitting rooms dotting the length of the hallway which wasn't uncommon in a lounge nightclub. Still holding his hand the girl rapped against a door and when she got no answer she pushed it open and grabbed his dinner jacket, giggling as she pulled him in behind her. 

The room was dark except for a barely visible blue light from the night sky flooding in through a small rectangular window. He already had enough trouble seeing while drunk and the sudden pitch black didn't help. The girl well aware of his stumbling manner pressed herself against him and planted a forceful kiss against his mouth. He stumbled back a bit and felt the back of his legs bump up against a chaise lounge which he toppled down on. The girl hiked her shimmering red gown up and lowered herself down to straddle his lap and resumed kissing. 

"Remember it's ''Rey'' darling." she murmured raking her hands through his hair and trailing her lips down the side of his neck. 

"Rey?" Ben went on trying to focus his mind. 

"Yes." her voice rasped pushing him further back onto the chaise until he was flat on his back with her on top. 

His intoxicated mind wanted to give in and forget about the reality but a small voice kept trying to pester and remind him this was wrong. Everything was so confusing and simultaneously he wanted to forget Rey but it annoyed him what a control she had developed so quickly over his mind and every thought. Maybe just maybe if he allowed himself to pretend this would put the nail in the coffin and get whatever he felt towards Rey out of his system so he could move on with his life.

(That little voice creeped back though... "But we both know it's Rey you really want. The real deal. You're just scared because you feel you could possibly love her truly, and you know that the people you love always get hurt.")

The voice infuriated him and in defiance he grabbed the woman's waist and pulled her down against his chest giving her kisses more intensely. The woman smiled against his lips before returning the gesture.

("You know it to be true. You're just acting like a scared little boy, a scared little boy afraid of love." the voice taunted)

The woman leaned up sliding her fingers under the delicate beaded straps of her evening dress. In a quick motion she slipped the straps down and the fabric dropped gathering at her waist revealing her bare chest and she brought his hand up to feel her breasts before he pulled her back down against him.

("Yes scared of love because it only leads to pain. That's right isn't it? Your parents always too distracted with the outside world sent you to your uncle. Your uncle who tried but always seemed too distant and was afraid of your reckless behavior. Ultimately you were sent to a boarding school in the end. Yes that's all correct isn't it? Poor little Ben always pushed away by those you loved so much. It made you cold.")

The woman giggled in-between his persistent kisses and her hands began fumbling to loosen his bow tie and un-button his dress shirt.

("Yes it made you cold. You vowed to never love again so you pushed everyone away. You settled for arm's length attachments at most if you just didn't close yourself off all together. Because if you're cold you can't get hurt. But you can't deny your heart Ben... It's still there no matter how hard you try to stuff it away in a locked box. You try to ignore it and it drives you crazy.")

Why wouldn't it just shut up Ben pleaded silently in his head. Meanwhile he tried to stay focused on the stranger who was running her hands down his bare chest and nuzzling against his neck. It was dark and if he just pretended he could put a stopper in this maddening train of thought that had been going through his mind the past few days. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the growing heat starting to radiate in his groin. 

("You can try to ignore me" the voice taunted. "But you can't... Love scares you. You've never even allowed yourself to open up to possible relationship, telling yourself you were stronger alone. Everyone has the belief your some playboy but that's just a lie you've kept up. But Rey is different. She radiated a light and like a plant in the dead of winter you found yourself desperately reaching for it. But it makes you angry because you know if you were to open yourself up to such vulnerability you'll hurt yourself and everyone in your path. Because that's how it's always been, even when you were a child, even now. That's how it was a few months ago... With your father.")

Ben's eyes squinted trying his hardest to resist the memory. The woman stopped kissing his mouth and instead began trailing her lips down his naked chest, depositing kisses as she went lower. 

("Yes... your father. He tried to break past your hard veneer, he tried to reach back in forgiveness. You didn't know how much you missed that affection but you destroyed it didn't you?" the voice sneered. "Because you destroy everything that could ever love you.... Everything about Rey terrifies you. You barely know her yet feel as if she can look effortlessly into your soul. So far she only sees Ben when very few people do. She can quite possibly see that little glimmer of hope that is the real Ben Solo because she was able to catch you off guard... You think you can pretend this girl here is Rey. Get her out of your mind and move on with it. But you are wrong. This isn't Rey and you know it, and knowing it eats you alive. Because when that drunken haze vanishes you'll be even worse off than before and won't even be able to go home and look Rey in the eye.)

The voice in the back of his mind had struck a cord but he still wanted to fight it, to resist it's truth.

The woman sat up in his lap and began to unbuckle his pants. Ben could only just make out her figure in the dark and dim blue light of the room. "Just remember this is Rey..." she silently muttered in her raspy voice as she continued to fiddle at his belt. Before she was ready to release him from the now tight constraint of his trousers she leaned back down to kiss him again and her hand reached down between them to feel his erection through his pants. She rolled her hips over it in a teasing manner and murmured into his lips. "Do you like this Kylo Ren?"

The name somehow had the duel effect of an ice cold shower and six cups of coffee. It knocked him out of his drunken haze as the real Rey's voice permeated his mind. The curious and frightened way she had said that name, the name she didn't know and he was afraid for her finding out. She would never say that name like that, he would never want her to. This fantasy for the night he tried to cultivate was now gone in an instant and he felt disgusted with himself. He shot up knocking the woman off his lap onto the floor as he tried to stumble to the door. His mind may feel somewhat clear but his body was slow to follow as he staggered to regain balance.

"What the hell? Where do you think you're going." she grumbled out in a highly irritated tone.

"I can't do this. I... I... I have to go." he said fumbling for the door knob.

"What do you mean by that? You have to go? Are you kidding me?" she mumbled getting up and smoothing her dress back down.

"I just have to go. Damn it, is this door jammed?" Ben muttered jiggling the doorknob.

"Wait are you? No it couldn't be - not Kylo Ren, not with your reputation." she openly pondered calmly ignoring his frantic and drunk fumbling of the door.

"Couldn't be what?" Ben asked just wising the door would give way.

"Are you a virgin or something?" she just blurted out.

"Wait what?!... Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." Ben said feeling the copious amount of gin swirling in his stomach.

"You are aren't you?! I should have guessed by your somewhat fumbling and detached manner. But your looks and reputation definitely precede you. I've only heard about what a dashing and philandering bachelor you are. But I guess those are just rumors, I'd love to know how they got started." she went on sitting back down and lighting herself a cigarette.

"Not to be rude but will you please stop talking." he muttered while still trying to force the door.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Not that they would ever believe me anyway." she huffed out.

Ben just groaned at the absurdity of the situation and thrusted his shoulder against the door till it gave way and he ran out without looking back. His vision was still shaky and the hallway seemed like it was swaying. He felt around hoping to find an exit and grabbed a random door and opened it. Tumbling in he knew he walked in on something he wasn't meant to see. It was obviously a dressing room for the performers and on the couch were Poe Dameron and Hux in quite the heated embrace. They seemed too occupied to notice him so he quickly backed out and made a mad dash to the door under the red exit sign. He knew he was too drunk to even think of driving so the only thing to do was walk.

With winded breath he finally made it to the front door of his townhouse and practically fell into the doorway.

"Maz? Maz where are you? If you're in the kitchen could you put some coffee on, if I didn't feel so awful I'd think I was dead." he croaked out slumping down into a chair in the hallway.

Maz didn't answer but he heard a light shuffle of footsteps.

"Ben? Is that you? Maz went back to her home hours ago. Are you sick? Were you in some accident?" Rey asked. She peered over the top of the stairway looking down on the figure almost passed out below. She took in a breath to try and prepare herself as she mustered the confidence to try and make it down the stairs on her bad ankle. It took a few moments but she made it and felt glad she didn't make an embarrassment of herself by stumbling. She made her way over to him and tipped his face up to get a better look.

"Are you drunk? You reek of alcohol, where have you been? Maz said you were kept out late because of work." she pointed out obviously confused. 

"I don't think I can talk about it right now. Is the room moving? It feels like it's moving." he slurred out.

"No it's not but you're obviously a mess. I'm going to go and make some coffee.'' she said matter of factly while trying to not notice the smear of fuchsia lipstick smattered around his cheeks and lips.

"Thank you." he said.

"Don't thank me, it's what anyone would do." she said making her way to the kitchen.

"You'd be surprised." he told her.

She didn't say anything more but just gave him an understanding smile and made the short walk across the checked marble floor to the kitchen. She knew he wouldn't hear her but she muttered under her breath. "No newspaper work would result in someone being in that kind of state... And I'm going to find out what's really going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was a lot to unpack but it was a pretty fun ride. Before this chapter I was working out some of my minor couple pairings. One of my crack ships post tlj has been ginger pilot so I couldn't resist the urge to pair Poe and Hux together in a secret affair. Going forward you'll see more of FinnRose as well. Also the big elephant in the room was Ben's "almost" tryst that went awry. It was my creative way of exposing before hand the fact that he is a virgin since that's pretty much now a part of his canon characterization. I included the little back and forth with his conscience to add a little humor and the woman to poke fun at his pre tlj reputation. Basically to get that point across before his relationship with Rey really begins to develop. Stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. A Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd occurrences of the night seem like nothing more than a peculiar dream as a new day dawns. Rey finds herself having to deal with a slightly hungover Ben and she has no patience for such sloppy behavior. But common ground is soon found over an afternoon spent over tea and a game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very soft chapter and my favorite I have written so far! A very cozy and descriptive look at a simple and quiet afternoon. I also came up with a really creative way to give a nod to Anidala, it was one of my favorite ideas and I hope it comes across. If the synopsis seems a bit short it's only because it's a very atmospheric chapter and didn't want to spoil any of the goodness. Also the chapter ends on a really sweet note. If you've been waiting for some fluff here it is!

The grandfather clock downstairs echoed through the rooms as it struck noon. Rey had been awake for about an hour but the house had been absolutely quiet, she sat in bed feeling antsy at how silent it was. Her ankle was feeling much better now and she was confident with walking on it so she decided to go and investigate. The previous night she had been woken up in the middle of the night from the loud arrival of Ben who came back completely drunk. She had made him coffee but he was so belligerent that she was unable to help him up to his room so he ending up passing out in his study. Usually Maz was bustling around but she hadn't even heard her around. 

She crept down the stairs and other than the grey light of afternoon washing through the windows no lights were on and the house seemed dead. She made it to the bottom and went into the kitchen which was empty. No little woman bustling about, no coffee kept on the stove top, no sign of dishes in the sink. Rey was starting to wonder if she was asleep or imagining this oddness when she saw a small envelope propped up against a vase of flowers on the table simply addressed to Mr. Solo. It was rude to open it but Rey realized the note was just placed in the envelope and not sealed so no one would notice. It was a note from Maz; a relative of hers was sick and she would have to be out of town for the present time to take care of them and there home while they were ill. 

Rey put the note back where she had found it and made her way back into the hallway and saw that the day's mail was still lying on the doormat below the copper mail slit in the door. So it wouldn't get stepped on she placed it on the black hall table by the telephone. Just as she was gently placing the bundle of envelopes down the phone began to ring and the break in silence startled her. By instinct she picked it up.

"Umm... Hello? Who is calling?" she said slowly.

"This is the co editor of Sky News calling about Solo. Are you the maid or something, I don't have time to chat but could you leave him a message that his random absence is not appreciated and to report back to me. A lot of people depend on his presence to run this paper as editor and chief and when he is a no show he shows a bad precedence."

Rey stuttered. "Sir this isn't the maid..."

The line went dead.

"Sir?" she asked pushing her finger against the receiver. "Sir... Oh bother he must have hung up."

She placed the phone back down and rapped her nails against the surface of the table while she put the details together. So he hadn't went to work had he? He must have been more of a mess last night than she had thought. Moving from the hall table she walked the short distance to the twin study doors and swung them open and huffed at the sight she found.

The last remains of barely glowing coals clunked as their remnants fell into the grate. A dinner jacket and his black loafers were sloppily strewn about and there on the love seat was Ben draped over it in his wrinkled dress shirt and trousers, his tall frame overpowering the size of it as his legs dangled over the edge. He was relatively dead to the world and didn't even notice her entrance. She rolled her eyes and stepped over the discarded pieces of clothing to stand over his sleeping form. She snapped her finger by his ear to no avail so she began to push at his shoulder.

"Ben, will you wake up." She still got no response besides a low grumble.

"Wake up. Your work just called complaining of your absence. Wake up for god's sake!" she said giving a forceful push on his shoulder.

He didn't do anything expect mumble incoherently and haphazardly turn himself over. Rey paused thinking of her next move when her brows knitted together and she gave herself a sly smile. 

"Mr. Solo your little night of joyriding is about to come to a sudden end. Don't say I didn't warn you." with that she stalked out of the room getting nothing in response besides a few small snores.

Rey made her way back to the kitchen pausing to look around at the cabinets before retrieving a hefty glass and heading over to the porcelain farm style kitchen sink. Holding her hand under the spout she waited till the water felt cold enough and filled the glass to the brim. Turning the water off she turned around and tracked her steps back to the study. Standing over his sleeping form she raised an eyebrow to match her pursed lips.

"I don't think you're hearing me but we tried doing this the easy way and now those who can't learn must feel." she raised the glass in her hand and spilled it's icy liquid contents down on his resting face.

Ben's body shook and he sputtered as he shot up into a sitting position flicking the water off of his face. "What the hell was that for?'

Rey just stood with her arms crossed looking down on him. "Somebody needed to wake you up."

"Must we go to such extreme measures though... For god's sake!" he exclaimed starting to feel extremely cranky.

"We do when it's almost late afternoon, Maz has had to leave town for the foreseeable future and your work called furious over your incompetence." Rey went on tapping her toe on the dark wood floor in a rather impatient manner.

Ben noticed the thrumming of her toed penny loafer and didn't know if he felt amused or annoyed. "You seem rather in charge don't you? You do remember who I am don't you?"  
He was taken aback by the sparkling laugh that answered him back.

Rey quieted her chuckles and continued. "Oh yes the very important Ben Solo. The steam rolling newspaper and publishing editor, competent business man and heir to a very important family legacy. Or rather in my opinion the lazy executive who goes and gets potted on a weeknight, shows up with some cheap lipstick smeared across his face and passes out in a drunken haze before making it to his own room. Not exactly the poster boy for gentility in my eyes."

Ben who was rubbing his fingers along his brow as a headache began to emerge looked up at her comments. "Well, well, well... I didn't think you cared so much." He smirked ready to spar with her despite the hangover making mush of his body.

"Why should I care? It's not that I care. I... I just appreciate good decorum okay." she said.

"Good decorum? Funny statement coming from you, a petty thief." he said getting up and stretching his legs.

Rey furrowed her brow as he went to the door with his back to her. "That was something done out of necessity!"

She followed him back out into the hallway as he started to make his way upstairs to get freshened up. "I was just teasing okay, and after my display last night it may be hard to believe that I'm never usually like that. I ugh... I don't know what got into me.'' he didn't look back down at her but continued speaking as he made his way further up the stairs. "And don't worry I'll make sure to clean up and make myself presentable, and I'll make sure to get rid of that... What did you say? Cheap lipstick on my face."

Rey's eyebrow shot up as she realized he was trying to throw her past comment back at her to trip her up. It had just fell out earlier and she was furious she let it slip knowing it just gave him more ammunition to tease her. "It's none of my business who you spend your time with."

"True, true. It isn't but it wasn't what you think." he went on.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" she snapped back.

"Okay but then again I wasn't the one who brought it up in the first place. That was you." he retorted back.

Rey rolled her eyes again. "You're absolutely insufferable do you know that?!"

He stopped at the head of the stairs and looked back at her with a cocky expression."It's unfortunately an inherited trait."

"And what may I ask is that supposed to mean?" Rey said in a somewhat blasé manner.

He had already disappeared into the hallway upstairs and she only heard a door close in response. She paused standing for a moment in the hallway and then decided to go into the kitchen, if Maz wasn't going to be around then something had to be done about it. The kitchen was actually quite pleasant but had a somewhat more homey atmosphere than the formal austerity through the rest of the home. It was very bright and fresh with light cabinetry and glass framed shelf doors that showed rows of neatly lined cups and dishes. Blue swiss dotted curtains framed the two windows that bookended the door that lead out to a small garden. She really liked it and it felt much more welcoming than the kitchen back at the boarding home.

A kettle was placed on the stovetop to heat some water for tea and Rey went in search for something to accompany it. This was the first time she had properly been able to give herself a good feel of the kitchen's layout since she had been laid up in bed for the past days. Placed within a glass dish were some fresh scones which seemed like the best possible option. Rey placed her hand in pulling the blue gingham cloth aside and put four flaky buttery scones on a tea dish and put them on a tray after retrieving some butter and red currant jelly from the fridge. She was just fixing the tray together when the kettle began to whistle so grabbing two mugs off the top shelf she poured the water over the earl grey tea bags. Everything seemed just the way she would like so she picked the tray up and headed back to the study, two twin love seats bordered the fireplace with a coffee table in between which she sat the tray down on and waited for him to come back downstairs.

To occupy herself she paced around the grand study which was an understatement she thought. She had never seen such luxury and her mind salivated at the rows of books that went on and on. It was a very well looked after library and study, she couldn't help but smile like a child in front of a toy store at the multiple rows of books, so many rows that he even had one of those sliding ladders that she had never seen outside of a public library. Wall to wall built in shelving housed the numerous tomes and other paraphernalia. Little bits and bobs that ranged from globes, old framed maps of far off places, one shelf near his desk housed a tray of antique calligraphy tools with glass jars of ink and a bundle of specialty pens but her eye was then drawn to a hefty chess board placed on one shelf at eye level. It was quite an unusual set and she assumed it wasn't purchased at some store, it looked old and she almost suspected that the elaborate pieces of knights and gentry were hand made.

Ben made his way back down the stairs; fresh minded from a quick shower and feeling much more himself. Pulling his sweater on he paused in the doorway to the study to briefly observe her strolling around inside. He was caught off guard by the pure innocence in her face, she paced around glancing up at all his books and she had a genuine smile that lit up her face. Maybe he took for granted his treasures to recognize such glee in someone else observing his things, but he didn't think this was quite true or at least not all true. It was something more kindred he felt he could recognize, he never told anyone else and no-one would really assume how much he cherished his books. Ever since he was a child he remembered the relief in escaping his own imperfect world into another and he wanted to think he could see that in her as well.

She felt a presence and turned to see his figure in the doorway. "Oh I was just admiring you're library here. I've never had the privilege of seeing so many books so excuse me if I was gawking."

"Don't be sorry and you can read any that catch your eye. I take it that you are an avid reader then?" he asked coming further into the room.

"Oh whenever I can. It might sound silly but books were the closest friends I had growing up, whenever I could get my hands on them." she said wistfully.

Ben smiled. "It's not silly in fact I can relate a great deal to that sentiment. I didn't exactly have the smoothest childhood myself and due to that became quite the reader and still am."  
He paused as he suddenly noticed the tray of tea and scones set on the coffee table. "You certainly were busy while I was upstairs."

Rey turned around and had briefly forgotten the tray she had prepared. "Oh that. I didn't want to appear as an ungrateful guest and I like to keep busy. With Maz gone I assumed neither of us had anything to eat yet today... I thought it was a good idea. I mean if you had other plans or would like to eat separately I wouldn't be offended."

"Oh no no. It wasn't that at all, and thank you for the effort. I'm rarely ever home this time of day so I couldn't even recall the last time I had a so called proper tea." he said feeling himself nervously run his hands through his hair.

"Oh I did have to ask you something." she said with a gleeful grin.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" he asked.

"I was looking around and that chess set caught my eye. It's very unusual and beautiful. It doesn't look like any you would find in a department store." she went on pointing to the particular shelf.

Ben made his way over and stood behind her to get a closer look at it. "Oh yes that. You're correct it isn't something you would find in a store in fact it was hand made and has been in the family for some time. I don't know the details of it's origins but I do remember a bit of a story that went along with it."

Rey turned her head up to look at him. "Oh and what is that story?"

"It might sound a bit outlandish but it was a bit of a story that was attached to it that my mother told me when I was young. Supposedly it was a gift a long time ago to my grandparents on their wedding though I don't know much about that." He reached a hand past her to point to it on the shelf. "You can see that whoever made it gave the pieces extreme detail and supposedly some pieces have a supposed hidden meaning or so I've been told."

"Really? How interesting, please go on." she said.

"Well you see the queen here," he went on picking up the beautiful wooden figure in his hand. "The story goes that she was a well respected ruler of her country loved by all her people. A very soft and kind person. Well one day she was introduced to a young knight." placing the queen back on the board he went for the male figure nearby. "He was one of many knights that protected the people but he was younger and more reckless. Many disapproved at their time spent together but before anything could be done they had fallen in love and eloped in secret."

Rey felt how close he was as he stood behind her pointing these details out and turned to look at his face close by her shoulder which was focused on the figures and the story he was telling. "That sounds very romantic." she felt herself say.

He glanced at her eyes which were inches from his. "It was for awhile at least, but there was trouble growing in the kingdom." he continued now reaching for a cloaked and ominous figure on the board. "You see there was a wizard who dealt in black magic and he didn't very much care for the queen, he desired power and worked in secret. He got close to the young knight and broke him down over time till he bended him to his will. The knight thought his love was in danger and thought the wizard could help her. The wizard told him the only way to save her would be to betray his fellow knights and practice dark magic as he had. The knight was afraid of the future so he agreed but the choice changed him and that change scared those that knew him best." his hand clasped around another noble knight on the board. "Another knight thought his friend who he thought of as a brother had changed and he vowed to help him. But it was too late and he didn't recognize his old friend anymore, they had a duel that resulted in the young knight becoming horribly disfigured. He never saw his love again as she died the way the dark wizard had secretly foreseen and so the knight remained an apprentice to the wizard for the rest of his life."

"Oh how tragic." Rey whispered to him in a hushed down as she brushed a stray tear from her eye. "Where did the story come from."

"That I don't know it was just the one I was told and always remembered. Just some fairytale I guess." Ben said.

"It definitely is a beautiful set, I can't imagine the work that went in to it. It's really a great heirloom to have." She went on eyeing the beautifully crafted pieces.

"Would you like to play over tea?" Ben asked.

"Oh I wouldn't know how." Rey went on not knowing if that was something to be embarrassed about.

"Honestly I don't know either but we can just have some fun in our shared ignorance of the game." he told her sitting down on one of the seats after stoking the fireplace. It was technically spring but the house still got chilly on overcast days.

Rey gently grabbed the chess board off the shelf and brought it over placing it next to the tea tray and sitting in the seat opposite his own.

Rey didn't exactly know how much time had passed, it was hard to tell over the light conversation and getting to know each other a bit better. She still felt as if there were some things he still didn't seem comfortable sharing just yet.

"You're definitely a mystery to me, like a puzzle of contradictions. I feel like I can't quite figure you out." she said pouring more tea from the china teapot.

Ben gave a little smile and leaned back crossing his legs. "I could say the same thing about you. Or should I rather say you seem so peculiar to me."

"Peculiar? That doesn't sound like a good thing." she replied averting her eyes away from him to the crackling fire.

"Trust me it's a compliment. Basically I should have said I find you extremely fascinating. Not many girls are like you. Not to sound vapid but growing up among other wealthy families most of them are all alike. Nothing excites them beyond cocktail parties, gossiping, and keeping up with the Jones'. Not just girls I've known but pretty much all of those people as a whole group. I'm not used to having such fulfilling conversation." Ben told her taking another sip of his tea.

Rey smirked a bit at the conversation remembering how certain wealthy people would look down on her when she went to the shopping districts. "You say fulfilling conversation. How so?"

"Well just now how we've talked about our favorite books, places we would like to travel to... It's just really nice to share such similar interests." he said catching a quick glimpse of her genuine smile he had seen earlier.

"Well I'm glad then." she said. "I should go put this chess set back up I wouldn't want it to get damaged or have tea spilt on it." 

Rey carefully picked it up in her in hands and still couldn't get over how gorgeous it was. Making her way across the room to the shelf she placed it back and with great care made sure each figure was placed properly and couldn't help putting the Queen by her beloved knight. Maybe it was just some fairytale but she smiled to herself thinking how beautifully bittersweet it was. Evening was setting in and the room was a bit darker except for the fireplace and a few table lamps, it gave the room such a welcoming glow and she was taking it all in when she accidentally found herself bumping into the coffee table. It jostled the tray causing the teapot to slosh some water over which spilt onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. My mind wandered and I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to make a mess." she said quite embarrassed as she grabbed some napkins and knelt down to wipe it up.

"You're absolutely fine. It's just water." he assured her grabbing napkins as well and kneeling down on his knee across from her.

"Oh if I had done this at the boarding home... Plutt would have had my neck." she said her hand frantically moving to clean it up.

Ben gently placed his hand over hers. "Calm down, it's okay. See it's just water, practically gone now."

Rey felt her eyes get a little watery but then laughed at how silly she had acted. She saw that he was smiling as well.

"You're right. No need crying over spilt milk... Or should I say water in this case." she said grinning.

They both laughed and Rey found herself looking into his eyes that crinkled at the edges when he chose to smile. Ben looked back into hers as well and noticed he still had his hand over hers. Rey felt herself leaning her head closer to his, unsure since she had never gave a kiss before but somehow it felt right. Her eyes fluttered shut and ever so gently she pressed her lips softly against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! There we have it the first Rey and Ben kiss of the story. I adored coming up with this chapter so much and hoped it was enjoyed. Stay tuned for chapter 8!


	8. Written on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking new ground with each other Ben and Rey go forth on a day spent in each other's company. But adventure calls leading to a day spent driving out into the country. Rey is surprised with catching brief glances of a more open and relaxed Ben. Ben is also surprised by what a speed demon Rey is and her sense of carefree recklessness. But its funny how six degree connections can be found between people, much to Ben's chagrin as he realizes Rey has certain shared acquaintances even though she hasn't quite connected the dots... Yet. In the warm embrace of a spring day and the solitude of the country Ben finds it easier to pull down his walls and share bits of his family history. Rey fascinated by these stories yearns to learn more. But stories of the past may just awaken connections and secrets of the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few days since my last chapter update. My last chapter came quite easily but this one was a bit trickier for me. Now that Rey and Ben have taken the first baby steps into a budding romance I wanted to handle the direction with utmost care. Don't worry the underfunding dealings Ben does as Kylo for the First Order will be back. But right now quality developmental time between the two is needed. This was an interesting chapter to carve together. Unmasking Rey's speed demon love of cars and showing Ben a thing or two behind the wheel of his sports car (time accurate. The story is taking place in 1949). Which brings some things to light. We also have Ben sharing stories of the past which will lead to some twists going forward as more gets revealed.

The air seemed almost suffocating as Rey opened her eyes, for a brief moment that seemed to go on she felt as if some magnetized force was at play; despite the lightest pressure her lips were brushed against his. Breaking the moment Ben moved away from her and she felt inclined to reach out to him but didn't. A coal popped in the fireplace disrupting the deafening silence and she looked to Ben waiting for something; a look or a word, anything. He seemed suddenly distant and Rey gulped at the sudden embarrassment that was washing over her, how could she have been so forward she thought. Getting back up to her feet she averted her face to avoid her watering eyes and hurriedly went to leave the room.

Ben letting himself get his breath got up to his feet when he saw her rush off, feeling as if his surprised reaction gave her the wrong impression. He was surprised but only because he never remembered getting a kiss like that. He had kissed other girls in the past but never had he felt the feeling behind them that he got from her soft yet inexperienced peck. He grabbed Rey's wrist and pulled her back to him and returned a kiss that would make his feelings clear to her. She paused to catch her breath before finding herself returning to his embrace, she tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist. She looked in his eyes and was surprised at what she saw within. It was something dark, a mix of despair and something more elusive that made her fearful. Almost as if in this moment of vulnerability she was able to crack beneath his hard veneer. But despite that the desire to touch this flame was too much to bear and she returned to his lips in earnest. 

A few moments passed and they finally broke apart. Ben moved to the fireplace and picked the poker up to rile the fire up again and Rey went to pick up the tray. She looked over but his back was to her as he just stared down at the fireplace. Feeling very confused by the sudden turn of events she wanted to say something but didn't know what would be right. Not coming up with anything she moved to go out when he finally spoke.

"Maybe that was premature... I'm sorry if I moved too fast or made you uncomfortable." he softly said turning around to face her.

"No, don't be sorry." placing the tray down Rey went over to him. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

Ben stared down at her and it made his heart ache to see her understanding eyes looking up at him. He knew he should have regretted returning her kiss, if he were stronger he would have ended it point blank. He would of turned her away and kept things as they were but it was too late to think that and he was okay with that despite the warning signals flaring in his mind. "You wanted to? I'm not really the type of person you should be getting yourself involved with."

"Yes I did. We've known each other just a fraction of a time now but I feel so drawn to you... This sounds cliche but as if we've known each other for our whole lives. I have my close friends but nobody has quite understood me like you have just now. As if I can see a part of myself in you." she said feeling as if he was putting those same walls up.

"You make it sound so simple when it isn't." Ben went on in a suddenly irritated tone as he moved past her.

Rey could almost feel the coldness coming off of him and the apparent rebuff from him seemed to stoke in her a fire. Her head whipped around and her brow furrowed in irritation at his back. "Look at me!"

"What did you say?" he said turning to glance back her and was greeted with the fiery look of contempt in her gaze.

"I said look at me!" she yelled. "You... You're scared. Aren't you? You want to push me away. I don't know what..."

Ben turned around breathing more heavily and stood before her. "That is correct! You don't know! You don't know anything about me."

"Well you can at least let me learn, to let me in. For the briefest of moments I feel like I can understand you and then you seem to shut off and become someone else entirely." Rey argued back at him.

Ben shuddered at the final words and the truth that lied beneath them. He was trying and failing to turn this situation back and was failing, it would be so much simpler to just give in to it despite the eventual fallout that would be sure to follow.  
He recomposed himself and went closer to where she stood and was now barely inches from her. "You really want to learn about me? Truly?"

Rey's voice seemed to hitch in her throat. "Yes... I do." His eyes seemed to study her intently as if a million thoughts were circulating in his mind.

"Then so be it. Only if I can learn about you in turn.." his fingers tilted her chin up as he looked down upon her.

Rey for the briefest moment averted her eyes. In the moment she had forgotten of things in her past she wasn't proud of but none of that seemed important right now. "Of course."

Finally in relative agreement their lips found each other and in that moment Ben allowed himself to think that if this were to seal the deal on his demise it would be worth it.

......

Rey woke up to the sunshine bleeding in through the window and rolled over to look at the clock before thinking of all the things that had changed in just one day. Ben and her had ended the night over a hasty supper she put together on the fly, afterwards they had both collectively read in content silence before retiring to their respective rooms. It was so serene and Rey felt on top of the world, getting up she padded over to the window and worked the latch to open it. The warm air and crisp breeze of springtime swept in carrying the smell of morning roses and birdsong. Leaning her head out just a touch she inhaled deeply the fresh air and could hear the city alive with people just a few blocks away. Suddenly she heard a knock and then the door swinging open. 

Ben stood in the doorway with a youthful expression on his face and already ready for the day. "Get dressed!"

"Okay? What's going on?" Rey asked holding back a curious grin.

"We are going out for the day. You've been cooped up far too long and now that your ankle is in fine condition again a dose of fresh country air is needed." he went on.

Rey felt the call for adventure churn her stomach at the idea. "But it's Friday. Shouldn't you be a work?"

Ben appeared bored at the question and brushed it off. "You don't need to worry yourself about that. Now go on with it and get dressed, I'll be downstairs."

When he had left Rey went over to her case and was suddenly made aware of how inadequate it seemed. She had so little, at the boarding home she had no need for a big wardrobe, the clothes in her case were at least 3 years old and well worn. She never had the funds to even ponder new things. She had a pair of sensible boots and her penny loafers, two brown skirts and two grey, and five nearly identical white blouses. It all seemed so juvenile and pathetic and she felt jealous of woman on this very block who had perfect wardrobes. Taking a huff she settled for a grey skirt and blouse with her loafers. Standing in front of the mirror she was made aware of how washed out and plain they made her look. But it was no use dwelling on it, she grabbed her handbag and jostled down the stairs. He wasn't by the door or in the study so she turned at the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen. 

It was such an oddly domestic scene. He was dressed casually yet smart in pressed grey slacks finished with a black leather belt, a red sweater and a black tweed blazer. The heady smell of espresso filled the air and she noticed he was sipping out of a mug and had one waiting for her.

"I thought you may like some coffee to start off with. I didn't know your preference so there is sugar and the pitcher of cream to use at your discretion. If you're hungry their are some turnovers in the basket." he noticed her somewhat surprised expression. "You seem at a loss of words."

Rey blinked and looked back up at him. "I just never took you for someone adept in the kitchen, I assumed you probably never touched any of it... I mean with Maz and all..." she trailed off.

He only laughed at that observation. "Well you wanted to learn more about me. This is one, Maz purely came on when my work kept me from home. Other than that I'm not ashamed to say I can handle myself in the kitchen."

Rey swallowed down the coffee after mixing in her preferred balance of cream and sugar and nibbled away at the strawberry turnover. Finished with the dishes placed in the sink Rey stood waiting until he came up and offered his hand which he placed at her elbow to lead her to the door.

"It's supposed to be a gorgeous day and get quite warm so we're going to take the Jag." he said quite casually before he opened the front door.

"Excuse me? Did you say Jag? As in the new Jaguar XK120?" Rey said practically at a loss of words.

Ben looked back surprised she would know the details that well. "Ugh yes. Should I assume you like cars."

"Oh yes! Over a year ago I'd sneak out in the afternoons to visit this older man who had his own private garage. He taught me so much about them and I valued it endlessly. I don't know what happened but before we could really get to know each other he moved away or something. I never even got to say goodbye." Rey said almost wistfully.

Ben seemed a bit curious to enquire more on such a sentimental memento she had shared but her shout of excitement cut into his train of thought. 

Rey instantly caught sight at the cherry red convertible parked out front and ran down the walkway to get a better look to confirm that it wasn't a fantasy. "Oh could I drive it? Please, just for a little bit?"

"You drive?" Ben asked feeling his face light up.

"Of course. I mean I never get the chance to... But you'd be surprised at what I can do." Rey said running her hand along the beautiful specimen of a car.

"Well we have one stop to make first... But when we get out of the city I'll let you have a go and you can show me what you know." Ben told her opening the passenger side.

Rey couldn't believe it as she leaned down into the seat, it was just too fantastic. Ben put the key in the ignition and the engine came to life and they sped off down the road. Closing her eyes Rey felt alive with the breeze shooting past her face causing her light waves to whirl around her head, catching a brief peek over at Ben who confidently stared straight ahead but with a noticeable grin.

......

"I'll be back in a moment." he said leaping out after parking.

Rey glanced up at the storefront of the department store, it was Harrods and she wondered what he could possibly need. About 20 minutes later he emerged out the front entrance coming back to the car with a small parcel in hand.

"This is for you." he said placing the small flat square box in her lap which was tied with a white ribbon.

Rey looked down at the box, she had never been in Harrods but knew it was an affluent department store. She felt her cheeks redden. "Oh please no. I really don't need anything. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," he gently murmured. "Now please open it, in fact you'll probably need it for this afternoon's excursion."

Her brow raised in a questioning manner but she didn't say anymore. Her nimble fingers worked away the ribbon and she lifted off the lid and gently pulled the layer of tissue paper away. Pristinely folded within was an elegant silk scarf, it was vivid with an artful array of blue and red stripes crossing over each other.  
"Oh it's beautiful. But I must repeat that you really shouldn't have."

"Please let me have the pleasure of treating you a little. Besides you're someone who should have bright colors around you, they suit you. Now tie it around your head, you're hair will be grateful for it." he implored putting sunglasses on and then pausing. "Oh I didn't even think of it but my spare pair of sunglasses are in the glove compartment, you may want them."

Rey didn't argue with him and found the masculine and quality made glasses and promptly put them on after securing her new scarf. Ben nodded over to her as if making sure she was ready and with that they went on, soon to leave the city behind.

......

It really was turning into a gorgeous day. After the previous grey and drizzling days the return of sun and warmth on this late April afternoon was more than welcomed. They had been out of the city for almost a half hour or so and Rey was taken aback by how green and lush the landscape was. But soon that same wave of excitement was stirring inside her, Ben had been going at a good fast clip but her fingers itched to be behind the wheel.

"You did promise." she told him.

Ben turned over briefly to glance at her. "What was that?"

"You said you'd give me a turn behind the wheel. You're not going to break a promise are you?" she said not able to hide a mischievous grin.

"You really want to?" he asked her and she knew he was trying to tease.

"Yes! You underestimate me don't you?"

"Underestimate you? Never." he went on pulling off to the side of the country road. The vehicle came to a stop and both got out, Ben opened the driver door. "After you then."

"Thank you. Now get ready to possibly learn some things." she told him. 

Before Ben could get a word in edge wise Rey's hands were at the wheel and her palm gripped the stick, lurching it forward into motion. Soon though it was gaining speed as they traveled further. Rey felt her toes pressing further down on the accelerator and felt more alive with every tick the speedometer made as it went further up. It was like a breath of fresh air and she never remembered feeling more invigorated or full of freedom.

Ben was at first surprised at her mastery behind the wheel. She was a speed demon, but it was almost an art form for her as she expertly made clean turns down winding roads and glided swiftly down the rural back ways. What was even better he observed was the look on her face, though somewhat obscured by the glasses and scarf her wide grin showed off a well of confidence.

The wind whipped past them violently as they kept on but Ben managed to get a few words out that wouldn't disappear on the wind. "You're absolutely brilliant. Where on earth did you learn this?"

Rey cocked her eyebrow up and the breeze managed to catch hold of soft baby hairs that couldn't be contained in her scarf. "I told you before we left. There was a man who had a garage and didn't mind having a girl hanging around and observing his craft. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be nearly this good."

"Well he must have been a remarkable driver. I don't mean to brag but I thought I was brilliant behind the wheel, you almost have me beat." he went on.

"Han was truly a master behind the wheel." she said casually.

Ben almost wondered if the gusts of wind from the speed had carried her words off but he would recognize that name anywhere. "Who?" was all he managed to get out.

Rey spoke a little louder to be heard above the breeze but kept focused on the road. "Han! I can't recall his last name. Like I said he must've moved away or something. One day I showed up and his place was closed up. I never got to say goodbye."

Ben suddenly felt nauseous at the realization this girl knew all these tricks of the road because she had been taught by the same person that taught him. It had to be some karmic joke... Of all things to happen and to think of what occurred that the girl didn't know of. "It sounds like he was important to you."

"You could say that. Compared to growing up with Plutt he was the closest thing to a nurturing father figure I could have asked for. He was course and had the driest sense of humor but there was something endearing about him. He let me be myself, I just wish I had been able to have spent more time with him...." her voice trailing off.

Ben had to refrain from telling her how disappointed she would have been to consider him a father. But doing so would mean having to open the fact that this vague figure in her memory was the father of the man sitting beside her. And despite the disapproval of his conscience he wasn't ready to reveal that just yet so he stayed silent.

"Where exactly are we headed for?" she asked instead.

"No where in particular. I guess my grand plan wasn't so well thought out, just getting out of that city. It gets so claustrophobic at times." he said trying to feel as if the miles cut off the clasp the First Order had on him. But being with her right now it seemed like a whole other life.

Rey eased the car to a park in a grassy patch of the road and leapt out quickly. "Oh isn't absolutely wonderful out here, you can look around for miles and it keeps stretching on."

Ben leaned against the car before deciding to follow her as she made a quick run for a gated fence. "Where are you going?"

"Oh why don't we explore a little, don't be a stiff shirt. It would be fun, c'mon." she said already throwing her leg over the fence.

Ben laughed a little at her childish behavior but found it charming. "You do know that's probably private property."

Rey paused straddling the fence and pondering his statement before showing that familiar mischievous look. "You're not letting a couple of rules get in the way are you?"

"Well I've probably broken enough rules in my life so why not." Ben said joining her on the other side of the fence.

They had been casually walking across the grassy field talking about nothing in particular and just letting the gentle calm of the spring day wash over them. It almost felt like the calm before the storm to Ben. Despite trying to let himself not think about it the thought of everything crashing down kept circulating in his mind. "My family actually has a country home not too far from here. I'd say about an hour away, its a bit closer to the seaside."

Rey felt a little devious already knowing this from his childhood pictures she had came upon earlier. "Oh really? Well I bet it's lovely."

"That it is. It was my grandmother's family estate before she passed away and it went to my mother when she came of age. My mother wasn't her only child, in fact she was one of twins. But her brother, my uncle, was a humanitarian and traveler so he was always away." Ben went on finding it shocking how easy it was to just talk about his family with her. He never liked talking about them after what had happened but it just flowed out with Rey.

"Away? Did you have a close relationship with him then?" Rey asked picking up a few stray daisies along the grassy path.

"I actually was a ward of his when I was a young teen. My mother worked in government and my father... Well he did his own things, He wore a lot of hats. They were hardly around and my mother thought it would do me good to be with my uncle." he paused. "Like I said my uncle traveled for work and I would go with him. I saw so many places on those trips. Going to Cairo, Tibet, South America even parts of the united states where my uncle had actually been raised by extended family."

Rey was somewhat taken aback by how open he was actually being with her, but she didn't want the moment to evaporate so she'd take advantage of the insight. "Wow... I could not even imagine actually visiting all those places outside of the encyclopedias I've read at the library. It sounds fantastical and exciting. Your uncle? You said he grew up in the United States?"

"Yes that's correct. You see the story is still somewhat fresh to me as I only learned the full details a few years ago. My grandparents, they grew up in another day and age. My grandmother was born into a royal family and was a duchess, well groomed and well educated. My grandfather on the other hand grew up in relative poverty in the united states working as a child in factories. You have to understand that back then intense child labor was never given a second glance." He continued.

Rey knitted her eyebrows in pity. She felt sorry for his grandfather because her own upbringing made her somewhat relate. "Oh that's awful. What happened?"

Ben turned to her. "Well he was found when he was about 10 by visiting officers of the British army who were there on holiday. They ended up bringing him over to Britain as an immigrant. You could say that is when he met his greatest friend, the youngest officer on the trip named Ben Kenobi. He was a just a few years older than my grandfather and they practically became brothers."

"Ben Kenobi?" she said quizzically.

Ben smirked a little. "I know what you're thinking. And you'd be correct. I was named after him, he played a very important role in my mother and uncle's adolescence. Kenobi meant a lot to them." He paused thinking to himself what he had learned about the evil that lead to those events. The evil that swallowed his grandfather and desired to consume him as well.

Rey paused turning what he said over in her head. It was like being told a grand story and she had to restrain her curiosity from pestering him with questions. She would let him decide what he was ready to share.

They walked on a little bit more in comfortable silence. The day was still holding it's magnificence even as the sun began to make it's afternoon decent.

"We should head back before it gets dark. It's nice now but these spring days can be deceiving." he said reaching for her hand. 

Almost confirming this statement a harsh breeze blew through the valley. So strong it pulled the new headscarf of her head sending it blowing off behind her.

"Oh!" she cried as her hand went to her head and looked back. "I'll get it."

"Rey!" Ben yelled out as her figure broke from his grasp and went running quickly down the lane almost disappearing from view.

Letting out a sigh he turned and ran after her seeing her chase madly after the wisp of silk carried on the wind. She followed it up a knoll where it landed and got caught within a rose bush.

She smiled and turned to Ben as he finally caught up to her catching his breath. 

"Okay. Now we really must get back now." he said taking the scarf and neatly knotting it around her neck where it wouldn't escape again.

But Rey paused catching sight of something beyond the roses. "Ben look! What is that place, it's gorgeous."

A few yards aways was a stunning manor with lush gardens. She looked to Ben who looked equally surprised.

"I guess we did travel out further than expected. That's Kenobi Manor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was a good as the last. It took a bit longer for me to get the exact feel I desired it to have.The more time I spend with this fic the more proud I become of it and where I'm going to be taking it. We also end on a slight cliffhanger after Ben opened up a little about his family's past. Kenobi will be very important I can assure you as more connections are made. But it will be in a more layered and tragic way than you might suspect. Also I feel like there wasn't as much romance between Rey and Ben but I really want these two to bond before we plunge in fully. Don't worry though within the next 2-3 chapters things will hit a crescendo in that department. Stay tuned!!!


	9. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted afternoon drive goes longer than expected when ghosts from the past begin to make themselves known. Ben can't help but feel disgusted by the memories of yesterday because they bring nothing but pain. Rey on the other hand feels that the past holds the comfort that has alluded her all her life. These diverging viewpoints cause the two of them to have private moments of personal reflection and discovery. Ben finds himself replaying the betrayal of his past and also finding that the present may be just as frightening as it hastily reminds him that it's always around; waiting and watching and ready to pounce. Rey finds herself drawn to the story of a stranger. The mysterious Kenobi is fascinating to her and maybe just maybe the past holds the key to what has alluded her all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer to get exactly right. I had a whole draft ready and scrapped it last minute because it just wasn't working for me. Finally though I worked it out and got it the way I wanted. We are finally feeling the long fingers of the past reaching into the present story and it's going to be really intriguing and heartbreaking. We also are reminded of the grasp of Snoke and company always around.

"We really should be getting back into the city, it's going to be getting dark soon." he implored her and tried to pull her away. 

Rey seemed entranced though and couldn't help but look at the mysterious manor in the dusky evening light. No lights and no sign of life, as if it were a ghost on the hill. Ben found himself somewhat disturbed by her innate fascination with it.

"Oh couldn't we just go give it a look?" she said as her voice trailed away and her eyes never leaving the sight ahead of her.

"Rey. We can't just go and... Break in. That's ridiculous, now come on." he went on gently reaching for her elbow.

She jerked her arm away and shot him a look of defiance. "I have to go look. I just have to."

"Why? It is just an old home." he was starting to feel annoyed at the whole situation.

"I just feel like I need to explore. I don't know why." Rey went on. 

"I think it's a ridiculous idea, walking around all day in someone else's fields is one thing... But this? I don't know, but do what you want. I'm going to go get the car and bring it up. You have about 20 min." he said and without waiting for a reply he stalked off down the hill.

Rey grimly looked back at his figure as it got smaller and smaller in the distance. She knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't describe the pull the place had on her. He couldn't understand the unexplainable and she didn't know how to explain it, but she hated to argue with him.

Turning back she stood in the dewey evening grass and studied the manor. It was eerie but somehow she didn't feel afraid. It was obvious someone probably those of the estate made sure it was looked after it...But it was obvious that the place hadn't had the tender care of someone that thought of it as a home and not just a piece of property. Oddly enough she found herself reminded of the passage of a book she had read the previous winter. She had borrowed it or rather stole it from the local library, it was Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier. She concentrated and remembered that fitting line as she stood and looked upon the Kenobi Manor.

~  
Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again. It seemed to me I stood by the iron gate leading to the drive, and for a while I could not enter, for the way was barred to me. There was a padlock and a chain upon the gate. I called in my dream to the lodge-keeper, and had no answer, and peering closer through the rusted spokes of the gate I saw that the lodge was uninhabited. No smoke came from the chimney, and the little lattice windows gaped forlorn. Then, like all dreamers, I was possessed of a sudden with supernatural powers and passed like a spirit through the barrier before me. - Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier 1938  
~

With brief hesitation she moved forward and walked down the stony drive to the front entrance. Naturally it was locked so she went to a window and managed to work the latch and gain entry. Carefully she eased her body in over the window frame and firmly placed her feet on the ground. Thankfully there was still enough pale and fleeting light of early evening to light her way and she quickly figured she was in the main living area.

It was a large and expansive room with high ceilings; one side lined with extensive bookshelves and the other with large windows and french doors that lead out onto a stone balcony. Dotted along the room were green velvet sofas and various tufted lounge chairs and at the end was a huge stone fireplace. A musty odor clung to the air but it wasn't off-putting it was more of a mix between dusty books and dried flowers. Turning her head side to side and getting a full look she felt sorrow at the better times this place must have seen in it's glory days, the family and friends that probably laughed and walked these floors. A place surely filled with life and laughter, now only a shadow of it's former self. Feeling herself moved by an unexplained feeling she went forward to the fireplace and the portrait that hung above it.

......

Ben finally saw the road in the distance and the little red roadster parked along the edge. They had walked quite a long way and he wouldn't have been surprised if it had taken longer to find the main road again than it had. It had been a nice day after all, but he still felt there was so much he was yet to learn about Rey. Though he thought to himself that the same could be said about him. He just didn't understand why she seemed so instantly enthralled by the story of his family and more importantly of Kenobi himself.

He tried to wrack his mind of any substantial memories he had from his youth of Kenobi but came up short. His grandmother had passed during the birth of his mother and uncle and it wasn't till later that the truth came out about his grandfather. But as a child other than a few visits the man made to his mother Ben could never even remember visiting Kenobi in his own home. He was a private man who he remembered always appeared haunted and some called him a hermit in his final years. It was about 20 years since he died and some people at the time suspected murder but it was always so vague and the case went cold, whispers went around that someone of the name Vader had killed him.

Ben stood staring at the setting sun and thought further on the matter. As a child he was told that his grandfather had died. But when he was on the cusp of his teen years the truth was revealed in the international news. His grandfather had not died when he had thought, everything his family told him had been a lie. Instead he had practically became a different man and went by the name of Vader, becoming a vigilante of the underground crime world. The truth came flooding in like a storm and it had been too much for him to bare, but somehow things began to make sense. All the hushed whispers between his mother and father, the concerned looks of his uncle. And now when he really thought of it the mystery of Kenobi even made sense. When the story leaked Kenobi had already been long gone as well as his grandfather and the story had been leaked by a past informant who had access to Anakin Skywalker's journals. They exposed the truth of most everything. Ben had been told that his grandfather had been disfigured in his prime. But the story revealed that it had been Kenobi who had struck him that blow in an attempt to help him. The once peculiar behavior of an old man in his childhood had finally in retrospect been explained by his mother. 

Supposedly many years before he had been born his uncle, father, Kenobi and herself had went on an amateur mission to confront his grandfather. They had succeeded in almost every aspect but Kenobi had yet again failed to help bring his grandfather back, almost resulting in Kenobi being killed. Afterwards he was never the same and his mother said that he blamed himself for what had happened to Anakin, that the man he loved and thought of as a brother had been lost to him. The whole time a Kenobi was alway trying and failing to help a Skywalker. From that point on and when Ben was born the old man had stayed to himself, his mother and father had even named him after the man in honor. When Ben was just a kid he had passed away mysteriously, yes he had been old but it was well known he was nimble and had a good constitution so it was still a surprise. But then when the story leaked so many years later it added to the flames that Vader had murdered him all those years before. Both men gone and the truth with them. 

Ben still felt haunted by the fact that the docile days of his childhood had been a lie and even still after the truth came out so much was still unexplained. Even if he knew that his grandfather had not died before he was born it was still a mystery to everyone how he did die later on. It was suspected that it had happened not long after the death of Kenobi but no one knew for sure. Ben could feel the anger boiling inside remembering how his whole life had been a facade, those he loved and trusted feared they saw Anakin in him. And in their fear he was afraid they ended up pushing him on that path that he was already on. When the news was exposed a figure waiting in the shadows emerged, his name was Snoke and he had taken up the reigns of the organized crime syndicates after the figures of his grandfather's time had long passed. With the family splashed across all media outlets and radio broadcasts Snoke found his way to Ben and through careful manipulation sucked him into the dark under belly of London crime. Had it been legacy? Was he destined after all to be like his grandfather? This he didn't know for certain but the abuse he suffered at Snoke's hand made it all seem like a karmic joke.

He had sat on the edge of the car too long pondering his past... His family's past. Rey would probably be wondering what happened to him. Getting into the driver seat he began down the country road towards the direction of Kenobi Manor. As he was going along a black sedan was coming down the road and passed him going behind in the direction of the city. For a moment he thought he saw that familiar crop of ginger hair in the window and it sent a shiver down his spine. Had Snoke sent Hux out all this way to spy on them? The car was now just a vanishing black dot in his rearview mirror, but the chill that ran through his body answered his question for him and he felt himself ganging speed to get to Rey.

......

Gingerly Rey's feet padded along the hardwood floor before stopping and staring up at the large portrait. Pulling an armchair over she stepped up to get herself closer, a layer of dust was obscuring the subject of the canvas from proper view. Taking her hand she gently wiped it away with her palm exposing a pair of bluish green eyes that stared intensely back into her own. Wiping away more of the dust revealed what she suspected was the much younger version of the old men Ben had spoken of. This Ben Kenobi was now becoming a more tangible figure in her mind, a wise face matched with a auburn crop of hair and matching beard. He looked kind and for some reason she felt her throat tighten up in a sadness she couldn't put her finger on. Carefully she ran her hand along the face before climbing back down onto the floor.

Lingering to observe the view the french doors offered to the garden she continued forth. Coming out of the room she found herself in the main entry way and the grand staircase that lead to the upper floor. With wide eyes she slowly ventured up them and at the top pondered which way to go before deciding on the east wing. The hallway was long with too many doors to choose from, gorgeous paintings lined the hallway ones that were fine enough to be hung in a museum. One door was cracked open and she decided with her limited time left to give it a look.

She was surprised to find what appeared to be a children's playroom and nursery behind it untouched by time. She didn't recall Ben saying that he had any children, and if he had she was sure his estate wouldn't be so deserted as it was. She would have to ask him about this little mystery later. There was a clear sadness to the room despite it's loving detail, the walls were a pale lavender and small shelves held small books and rag dolls all covered in a light layer of dust. Tenderly she picked one doll up and observed the stitched smile and the brown yarn braids before placing it back where she found it. It felt intrusive to be peeking around somewhere that obviously echoed the pain of the past but she could not help herself.

Over on a dresser was a very small book. Rey's fingers ran over the cover which had a gold embossed name on it which read "Kira". She knitted her brows and flipped the cover open revealing a pocket on the first page that held a small note and a sepia toned picture of an older Ben Kenobi holding a swaddled baby. Carefully as to not tear it she pulled it out and began to read.

~ My Dearest Kira,  
As I write this you are but a few days old and far to young to read this now. But someday when you are more mature I hope you read this and understand how I felt at this very moment in time. I want you to know that you brought a light and happiness into my life that I long ago believed was lost to me. In my sorrow I could not have asked for a greater gift than the one I received in you. Somehow I believe the god's looked down on two lonely souls and brought us together and for that I am grateful. But enough about me little peanut, because I want it to be clear that as long as I am alive you will never be lonely again and you will never know a world where you are not loved. ~

It took Rey a moment to realize that she was crying. Furiously rubbing her hands against her eyes she scolded herself for projecting her own pain onto a stranger's sorrow. But she gulped as she turned to leave and just could not understand why it was affecting her so much. This place had stood for... What had Ben said? 20 years or so. The thought she was having was crazy and wrong but despite her better judgement she stole the small book away and it fit perfectly into her handbag. Because what if the estate one day decided to sell all these things. Nobody would understand their meaning... It was a stupid thought she felt, but without pondering it further she left the room and scurried down the stairs to leave. Her stolen memento safely tucked away.

.......

Ben pulled up the gravely drive and stopped the car, barely pausing a moment when he saw her figure coming down the walk. His mind had been wracked with fear that Hux had spotted them, saw the girl sneaking in without him. He could have easily pounced on the chance to get at Rey if Snoke had commanded him to do so. The whole drive up the road his hands had gripped the wheel in fear. Fear that he had left Rey exposed because he had been slightly annoyed at her sentimentality and let her go on alone. If anything had happened to her... He recalled his knuckles tightening around the wheel and gritting his teeth at the thought. But now that he was here and seeing her come towards him relief filled his body. That is till she got closer in view and he saw her face.  
Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked as if she was trying to hide her trembling chin. Had Hux been here after all? She was still coming to him so he doubted that Hux had revealed his connection to him... Had he threatened her?

"What happened? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" he said loudly, instinctively pulling her into his arms and thinking of what he would do to Hux if that was the case.

Rey sensed fear but also a fury in his voice.  
"I'm fine." she lied. He wouldn't understand why she had been crying over a stranger's things, besides she thought it was strange herself. 

"I don't believe that." tilting her chin up she was left to expose her teary face to him.

"Believe me I'm fine. Just the dust... I must be allergic." she said trying to add a laugh to make that sound believable.

"Are you sure. Because if you had been hurt..." his voice trailing off.

"Ben I'm fine." she said gliding her hand across his stubbly cheek.

He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that at least for the moment Hux hadn't intervened... yet. Pulling her closer into his chest her held her close and secure. She pulled away leaning her chin up and searching for his lips in the dark of the evening that was closing in around them. 

"I thought you had been upset with me. Pushing you about your family. About Kenobi. I just wanted you to try and understand the strange connection I felt to this place, to him. I'm sorry if it upset you, I don't understand it myself." she murmed against his lips.

His lips sought hers in return and he pulled away catching his breath. "I wasn't upset with you. I was more upset with myself. Too often I let the past haunt me and turn myself away at any sentimentality. Forgive me." 

Her lips pressing against his gave away her reply in the darkness. Finding their way back to the car they got in and the headlights cut through the pitch black. Rey leaned her head over on his shoulder but not before catching one last shadowy glimpse at Kenobi Manor before it faded away into the night behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh... Everybody's starting to get more secrets and fears but obviously neither are revealing them yet. Like I said this chapter took a bit of a do-over but I feel perfectly content with the direction I took instead. Initially I was going to have Rey and Ben explore Kenobi Manor together but ultimately decided against that. I felt Rey and Kylo needed a few moments of separation so I could really paint their individual views on what the past means to them. I also felt it would be more emotionally rewarding for Rey to discover Kenobi's secrets in solitude. It hopefully tugs at the heart more, it did with me while I wrote it so I hope you get the same effect. Also the romance will begin to pick up steam so look forward to that and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Just Hold Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night settles in after the evening in the country. But usually nights mean the visitation of familiar nightmares to Ben's mind. The kind he hasn't had since Rey came into his life but ones that are back nonetheless and this worries him.  
> Meanwhile across town Hux visits Snoke with information on the girl taking Kylo Ren's attention away from First Order business. Hux sees this as an opportunity to leave his rival in the dust and have him kicked out of the organization. But Snoke believes Ren is much too valuable of an asset to lose, so he has other ideas.  
> Unaware of plans being made in regard to them Ben and Rey begin to finally touch on the intimacy that has been growing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two split narratives going on. We see the back and forth between Hux and Snoke, finally seeing the wicked ways of Snoke and what he has in store.  
> There is also the first seeds of true intimacy occurring between Ben and Rey. I really want them to mature their mutual emotional intimacy before we move further. But I feel it is very sweet and hints at what's to come.

The street was surprisingly empty for such a warm spring night. There was an eerie hush as Hux existed the sedan and made his way down the street to Snoke's residence. The photographs were securely placed in the interior pocket of his coat, photographs he was sure would please Snoke. Hux had never been one to give Ren the benefit of the doubt but he was surprised at how lazy he was in covering his tracks. He was making it too easy, and Hux vowed that he would use it as personal leverage. If Snoke were to think this girl was taking up too much of Ren's time he would be sure to kick him out of the First Order. With Ren gone that would put Hux in prime position to go up the rank and with time even overthrow Snoke.

His patent leather shoes snapped against the sidewalk as he moved on, fading in and out through the street lamps in the darkness. He grinned at how swiftly he had been able to secure the photographs of the girl. Ren in his ridiculous school boy state of mind had been blinded in his folly and didn't even consider that he would be watched. Of course he made sure to keep a far distance from the couple and when Ren had left the girl alone to explore that old manor he swooped in. Hidden in the gardens he crouched and snapped away getting the girl's full face in frame without her even knowing. Fearing Ren's arrival he left when the girl had went inside and that was when he passed him on the road back.

Maybe it was to stroke his own ego but Hux couldn't help but feel that he had seen fear strike Ren's face in the brief seconds their cars passed before going their separate ways. 

The row of solemn yet affluent homes came into view as he turned the street. Going up the steps he knocked the precise three knocks and was escorted inside by one of Snoke's personal guards. Tonight Hux would be meeting Snoke alone in his private study. Hux would never dare tell another soul but this home even brought a chill to him. It was dark and hardly decorated, no pictures or paintings dotted the walls. Only slate black paint covered them and nothing more. The guard led him down the long hallway and reaching the door a low voice answered back and he was led in. Hux waited but the guard did not follow, instead fading back into the black hallway retreating to wherever Snoke kept them, he shuddered at the idea.

The room was swallowed in darkness except for the roaring blood red flames in the gigantic fire place. Placed in front of the fireplace was a large velvet wingback chair with its back to the doorway, a boney hand reached out beckoning Hux to come forward.

"Hux, you've arrived. Good. Come. Sit. I sense you have intriguing news on Kylo Ren." he waved to a small and modest stool.

Hux gave a grimace at the seating choices before acquiescing. "Supreme Leader. I know the lazy absence of Ren has been of great interest to you. Before I had mentioned a girl and I'm afraid that she has fully began to cement herself in Ren's life."

The old decrepit man was in view to him now. In his childhood Hux had a fairly detached relationship with his father, but he remembered the times his father would treat him by taking him to see one of the old monster movies at the cinema. One he remembered in detail was The Mummy and now he realized how much Snoke probably resembled what lied beneath those decaying bandages. He was not sure on his exact age but it had to be far up there. Everything about him was faded and wrinkled by time; wrinkles that etched his hallow cheeks and the scars that marked his bald head. The only glaring detail to note were the ice blue eyes that held a sinister glance at all times. 

"Hux don't waste my time. Now get on with it." he said furrowing what was left of his wispy white brows.

Hux cleared his throat and reached for the packet of pictures in his coat. "Ren took that girl out for a drive today. But he was foolish enough to leave her alone, a foolish mistake that gave me the opportunity to get photographic reference of her." he reached out and the old man swiped the photos away and began thumbing through them.

Snoke remained stone faced as he went back and forth through the photographs. Hux slightly shifted on the stool and pulled at his turtleneck collar. Outside it had been a mild evening with a cool breeze, common for spring. But the fire Snoke kept made the room feel like a furnace and it was practically suffocating. Snoke appeared as if he relished in it, but Hux knew it was a play to make visitors squirm and it worked.

"This girl... You say she has been staying with Kylo Ren? Has this developed into a romantic relationship?" Snoke implored.

"I can't be for certain, but I assume so. There has been a relative change with Ren's personality and demeanor." Hux said.

Snoke clasped his bony fingers in his lap and stared blindly into the fire. "Is that so?" 

Hux saw this as a better moment than any and leapt at the chance. "Supreme Leader, just offering a suggestion. But I believe it is time for us to let Ren go. He can only be a hinderance to us, we can not trust his motivations are purely with the First Order anymore. It would be wise to just cut off dead ends."

Snoke's head turned slowly and Hux felt his stomach drop when he realized the Supreme Leader was smirking.

"You're right Armitage. We can't trust Kylo Ren's alliance is truly with us." Snoke went on, the wheels already spinning in his head.

Hux felt his shoulders relax. "Supreme Leader, I knew that you would understand. I'll see Ren in the morning and dismiss him for you."

"Armitage... Do I detect an eagerness in your voice? You must know it is foolish to reveal personal motivation too soon." he went on acid dripping off every word.

Hux felt himself become flustered as he felt his well thought plan slipping through his fingers. "But Supreme Leader. You just agreed that we cannot trust Ren fully anymore."

"Yes. This is true. But I am not going to dismiss Kylo Ren. The more time I can spend with him the more I can mold him to the full potential, the potential originated from his grandfather. From Vader. That raw and dark power, the anger that lies beneath waiting to be fully unleashed." a grin started creeping across his face. "But it's true we can not trust him if he is otherwise distracted."

Hux didn't look him in the eye and focused on the crackling embers. "Supreme Leader.... What do you suggest then?"

"We remove the distraction." Snoke said simply.

"The girl. Well I don't know how we'll separate her and Ren now. After watching them for a time now I almost expected her to go back to that boarding home she came from... But now I don't believe she will." Hux went on before getting cut off.

"Oh Armitage... I expected you to be a bit sharper than that." Snoke said offering a wicked grin.

"Sir?" Hux asked.

"She will die." Snoke went on turning his glance back to the flames.

......

Ben woke up with a start and tried to catch his breath. He hadn't had one of his nightmares in awhile, not since he had met Rey. Being with her seemed to calm the storm in his mind but tonight after getting back from the country he could not find sleep. He hardly ever remembered them, terrifying as they were in the moment they were usually gone the minute his eyes fluttered open. Leaving behind only shadowy memories of untold fear and terror. 

He sat up on the edge of the bed to catch his breath and realized he was flushed and shaky from the ordeal. Padding across the floor to not disturb Rey in her room he went downstairs to get some water. Minutes later when he was back in his room he started to pace. Sleep didn't seem that inviting at least for the rest of this night he thought. Going over to a small shelf he thumbed through some favorite titles in search of something to escape into, a way to avoid the jungle in his mind. Not finding anything he decided to just read the latest addition of his own paper. Overseeing most of it meant none of it was new but the mundane could be pleasantly distracting in that sense. Propping himself up on his pillows he clicked on his bedside lamp and proceeded to read the highlights in the literary section. He paused when he heard the lightest sound of footsteps out in the hall followed by a soft knock.

"Come in." he said folding the paper down.

Rey stood in the doorway in the same oversized blue button up sleep shirt he had given her when she arrived. They'd have to do something about getting her some more proper sleepwear he thought to himself.

"I couldn't sleep. I was going downstairs and saw the light underneath your door. I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll just say goodnight now." she went on making a reach for the doorknob again.

Ben sat up and beckoned to her. "No, please stay. Not to sound selfish but company would be appreciated, I couldn't sleep either."

"What kept you up?" she said coming closer to the bed.

"You promise not to tease me?" he asked.

Rey came and sat gently on the edge of the bed. "Why would I tease you?"

"I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare." a frown crept across his mouth.

"Is that all? That's nothing to worry about. People get them all the time. Take me for example, the first night I stayed here. I had a nightmare, one that is mostly forgotten now."

He grimaced because he still remembered the harrowing details of her nightmare then. How she unknowingly dreamt of what appeared to her the odd name of Kylo Ren, unaware of it's true reality. "You don't get it." he continued shaking the thought. "I have them constantly. They aren't occasional occurrences, to me they have almost become routine."

Rey's previously gently teasing expression softened into worry as she placed her hand on his. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to make light of it."

"No it's fine." he said.

"These dreams... Do they frighten you?" she asked hoping she wasn't pushing this too far.

"Well..." he paused. "Yes. Yes they do. But they are hard to remember. Sometimes they stay behind, for example ones tinged in childhood memories. But usually I'll just find myself waking up with only the feeling of dread and fright they leave behind. But when I'm asleep they seem so achingly real."

A pregnant pause seemed to engulf the room. Rey felt so awkward just sitting there, not knowing what to say to make it better. If that was even possible.

Ben quickly picked up on this and motioned her to come and sit by him on the bed. Slowly she got up and went around the bed before climbing on the covers next to him, but still remaining detached. What they had going on was a somewhat weird relationship and she didn't know how to define it. It was electric and had moved so quickly but besides a few kisses shared nothing concrete had been said.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she tried to awkwardly arrange herself.

"Nothing particularly interesting. Flipping through the literary section of my paper, call it wishful thinking." he said while pointing at the section.

Rey raised her brow. "Wishful thinking?"

"Yes" he went on. "If I had it my way I would spend all my time writing books. Writing and traveling, and writing about those said travels."

"You don't like what you do at the paper?" she asked leaning into the comfortable pillows and resting her head against her arm.

"It's not that. I do enjoy it, it keeps me on my toes. And of course it was originally my grandfather's arena and since neither my mother or uncle went in... It eventually fell to me. I just wish I had more freedom to do other things." his voice trailing off.

Rey didn't say anything and just stared at his profile illuminated against the light of the table lamp. He was staring ahead, lost in thought... Lost in forgotten aspirations. She wasn't for certain. But in the moment she just wanted to etch in her mind the details of his face. Interrupted only when he glanced over and she averted her eyes shyly.

"Here you can come closer and judge my editorial work." 

Rey scooted over the bedspread and looked over the black and white printed paper. He definitely had a good way of writing and his articles seemed well researched and in depth.

"It's really good. You have a special talent with words."

He stifled a chuckle and glanced down at her. "Maybe in the written word, but sometimes I struggle with the spoken."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well..." he folded the paper down in his lap. "I have trouble expressing my feelings to others."

Rey tilted her chin to look upon him. Slowly their lips met. Ben haphazardly threw the paper onto the floor and circled his arms around her, and Rey latched hers around the back of his neck. Growing more heated he leaned over and pressed her down into the pillows and groaned as she began to slowly rake her fingers through his hair. With a gentle touch he ran his hand down her bare thigh, just barely grazing across her panty line and proceeded to match her persistent kisses.

Rey gasped and held his head close as he began to press his lips down into the crook of her neck. A tangle of thoughts were going across her mind. Her whole body felt like it was suddenly set ablaze but it was a pleasant and intoxicating feeling. Something in her wanted to push further without hesitation, to jump off the cliff and quench the heat rising in her core. But something else felt frightened, not of him but of the unknown. She had hardly been this passionate with anyone, she hadn't even told him that he had been her first kiss. Part of her desperately craved more and another felt completely lost in the woods. 

She pulled away. "I've never done anything like this before."

Ben feeling flushed looked over at her. "Neither have I."

"You're kidding." she paused and looked at his face. "Oh... You aren't. But you?"

"I know what you're going to say and most of that is just rumors. Sorry to disappoint."

"Most of it? But you just said you haven't done anything like..." Rey said vaguely gesturing with her hands feeling suddenly too shy to go into detail.

"You mean sex? As hard as it is to believe and as awkward as it feels to say... Yes I am still a virgin. Is that what you want me to say?" he said and suddenly feeling nervous he reached for that emergency pack of cigarettes. "I've fooled around a bit with girls at university, going just so far in experimenting. Never leading to anything serious though. I never wanted to expose myself to getting hurt if I were to get attached afterwards. Anyways I never met anyone that I felt safe enough to expose myself to in such an intimate manner."

"Neither have I," Rey went on. "This probably sounds like the same old cliche, but I wanted to meet someone special. And I felt like I'd know when that person came along."

"Well I guess I never thought about it in such flowery language." he smiled. "But I don't see why that should be cliche. Anyways do you think you've found such a person."

Rey grinned and hid her face partially in the pillows. "Have you?" she asked.

"You know what," he began in a teasing manner before softening his tone. "I think I have."

Rey sat there pondering that for a minute. "You were my first kiss." she found herself blurting out.

Ben looked at her finally digesting that she was just a tad bit more innocent than him when it came to the full realm of romantic actions and it somehow tugged at his heart. "Clean page," he went on flicking his cigarette in the ash tray. "We'll learn together."

"Together?" Rey asked.

"About that." Ben went on. "We really should define what we've fallen into. But I'd really like to take you on a proper date to make it official. Does that sound good?'

"Oh it sounds wonderful." a smile reached across her face.

Their lips found each other once again.

Rey whispered in the dark. "Could you just hold me tonight?' she asked.

"Of course." he whispered back. "We have all the time in the world."

.......

Hux began to pace the room letting what Snoke said to fully sink in. "Sir, you want the girl to die?"

"It will happen Hux. Don't doubt my words." Snoke went on tapping his fingers against the arm rests.

"But sir. Do you really think Ren is worth that trouble. I hardly think the girl is worth the effort."

"Hux! Do not question my choices. Kylo Ren is too valuable to lose to some fool hearted girl!" Snoke's voice bellowed through the room.

Hux stood stricken but didn't face Snoke. He never thought of himself as a very sympathetic person especially in regards to Ren. But something in him felt sick at this thought.

Snoke continued, "And if I have it my way it will be at Ren's hand."

Hux turned around illuminated in the shadows of the room to look at Snoke. "Sir I highly doubt Ren would get rid of that girl. He seems to be rather attached."

Snoke just smiled. "That's the point. I believe that I'll have Kylo Ren fully under my thumb afterwards. If I make him get rid of his plaything himself as a punishment. She is just a distraction, nothing more."

Hux again resumed pacing. "Sir you weren't there this afternoon. You didn't see the way he acts around her, or the way she acts with him. I think Ren is more invested than you'd like to think."

Glaring at Hux, Snoke waved away that remark. "We shall see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along further in the romance department. Very soft in this chapter, I really wanted these two to be able to expose themselves emotionally to the other.  
> The other interesting thread is the heftier chunk I gave to Snoke. Snoke who is not at all happy with his so called protege being distracted elsewhere.


	11. My Fair Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more and more serious between Rey and Ben and the time has come to properly define what their budding relationship is turning into. Ben wants to surprise Rey with a surprising and extravagant night out that calls for making sure Rey gets treated in other ways to. Resulting in Ben calling in an old family friend to turn a street urchin into the swan she really is. Rey who has always hated her meager wardrobe from the boarding home is overwhelmed by the luxury of up scale department stores and can't help but feel self conscious. Of course she can't help but question this new friend about Ben's secretive family life, ones that lead to more questions and little answers. Though she is soon enough distracted by the dreamy world she is introduced to and is touched by the kindness of others. And when all is said and done Ben finds himself knocked off his feet by the diamond in the rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the previous chapter was a bit darker I thought it was time for some full on fluff. (Peep the nod to My Fair Lady in the chapter name as inspiration) It may be cliche but is there anything as fabulous as a makeover sequence? Rey deserves to be treated like a princess after everything she has been through so I gave her the full nine yards before the drama kicks into gear. Also we have a new character appearance from C3PO. Given this is an AU so I had to figure out how to switch him over to a nice human role that still felt true to form. He has his most important characteristics being he is Leia's butler here and I also used Anthony Daniels as a reference point (hence the name and C3PO as a family nickname). I might be in the minority but C3PO is a favorite so I wanted to include him some point and I'm proud of his sweet and almost fairy godmother interaction with Rey I wrote here. I also wanted to sprinkle in some period appropriate references as well. I hope you enjoy this full out decadently descriptive chapter and sweet fluff. Things will be getting bumpy real soon

Ben rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the pale beams of sunlight streamed through the bedroom. He moved slightly before being startled by the form lying next to him, then he remembered that Rey and him had fallen asleep together the night before. It was pleasant just to be close to someone, sharing light kisses before drifting off in each others arms. She was burrowed down in the covers and he found himself moving as slow as possible to not wake her. He stood and observed her as her eyelashes fluttered in dreams when an idea struck him. One that he had been meaning to do something about for a few days now and today would be perfect. With that he slipped into his robe and went downstairs to make the phone call.

First coffee was needed so after putting the kettle on he slipped back down the entry hallway to the phone. Thankfully he knew his mother would already be at Parliament so he could make the call without worrying about getting her on the other end.

"Hello. Yes it's me, now don't tell mother I called. I can't deal with that right now. I was wondering though if you could possibly spare your afternoon." he paused as the voice on the other end replied. "Yes, I'll wait and let it be a surprise for the both of you. But I'm sure this will be right up your alley. I absolutely have to get back to the office today so you two can have the afternoon to yourself. Well okay then, we'll see you in about an hour then. Goodbye."

With that settled he went back into the kitchen. Just as he was pouring the black liquid into his white china mug he saw her figure stumble down the front entry way into the kitchen, she was clearly still in a sleepy daze. Taking note of that he promptly reached up and grabbed another mug.

"Good morning." she mumbled rubbing her eyes. "You already seem fresh and ready for the day." she said. Rey had never been a good morning person and she wouldn't even pretend otherwise, even if it was to him.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." he said sarcastically while pouring her mug which she stared down intently as if it were a life source.

They sat in relative silence for a few moments getting adjusted to the start of the day. Ben nudged a plate of buttered toast over and Rey hungrily nibbled away two slices. A low fuzzy sound could be detected from the radio, some soft music from one of the morning shows most likely.

"I'll have to be heading back to the office today. But I wanted to tell you that I have a family friend coming over, to take you out to the shops for the afternoon if you wish. I just noticed that you have a very meager selection in your small case and might need new clothes." with that he took a sip and waited for her reply.

"Oh yes that sounds fine. I know my clothes are pretty pathetic, I probably haven't had anything fairly new since I was 15 years old." Rey went on feeling slightly embarrassed over the fact.

"Well then it's settled." he brought his wrist up and looked at his watch. "I'd say he'll be here within 20 minutes."

Rey gasped. "Oh you should have warned me!" she stood up gulping down the rest of her coffee. "I haven't even gotten dressed, I can't be in my pajamas!" Rey went running out of the room and up the stairs. Ben just smirked and took another sip of coffee.

.....

Ben was just laying his briefcase on the hall table, making sure he had everything for the office when the doorbell rang and a figure stood silhouetted in the frosted glass.

He went over and opened the door. "Oh good you're here."

Rey who was just coming out of her room heard the faint shuffle of feet down below. She stood tentatively and smoothed out her brown wool skirt and slowly walked to the head of the stairs and started to make her way down.

Ben heard her and looked up. "Here she is. This is Rey. Rey this is Anthony, my mother's butler..."

The older and spritely man standing with him cut him of and Rey could see that it annoyed Ben just a tad.

"Well you're Miss Rey! It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady. Master Ben was just telling me of you. My name is Anthony but you can also call me..." he started before Ben cut in.

"We really don't need to go into that, it's embarrassing." Ben went on rolling his eyes.

The man just laughed. "Master Ben, no need to be shy in front of your lady friend."

Rey noticed the redness in Ben's cheeks rising. She giggled to herself and already felt she was going to get along okay with this new friend.

He continued. "What I was going to say Miss Rey, is that you can if you want call me by my pet name - C3PO, or rather 3PO. Most of the family calls me that. It became a thing when Master Ben here was a young boy. You see he was just barely a few years old when I was brought on, his mother was preparing him for nursery school and he was infatuated with the alphabets and numbers." Ben felt like he wanted to sink into the floor as the older man continued. "He never got a hold of calling me by my given name and demanded to call me by that weird little mix. The family thought it was amusing so it stuck."

Rey couldn't help but laugh and thought it was endearing.

Ben figured he had enough of 3PO for the moment so he began to gather his briefcase again and lead everyone out the door. "Okay. I really must be going now. And you two should be off as well. I see you have a cab waiting so I guess we'll part ways now." he paused and gave Rey a brief peck on her forehead before she ducked in the cab and he turned to 3PO and whispered. "Don't forget about what I have planned for tonight." 

"Oh yes sir. I remember it precisely, you'll be picking Miss Rey up and taking her to dinner at the Criterion, fabulous choice I should add."

Ben placed a finger to his lips motioning the man to hush. 3PO was endearing at times but he could have a big mouth.

"Don't worry Master Ben. The surprise for the lady will stay that way, and I promise to take a street urchin and deliver you a swan."

Ben offered a small grin and just gave the man a gentle nod. "She deserves to be treated special. So make sure her every wish is your command, and remember money is no issue. She may protest at such lavishness but just brush that aside. Now I'll be heading off now, good day." with that he headed over to his own car and drove away.

......

Rey was sitting nervously clutching her ragged little handbag when 3PO ducked back into the car beside her. He seemed like an energetic sort, smartly dressed in a proper daytime suit one that was most likely tailored at Saville Row she thought. She also noted the touches of subtle gold throughout his attire; on his cufflinks, buttons and gold cigarette case he had pulled out of his interior pocket.

"Okay we are all ready to go I see," he leaned up and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "The lady and I will be going to Harrods in Knightsbridge."

The driver silently nodded and they pulled out and were heading down the street, Rey glanced back and saw Ben's car going the opposite. She leaned back in the seat and tried to think of something to say, ever since she was young and at the boarding home she had always been a somewhat reserved child. So conversation could be awkward at times. 

"You've said that you've been a part of Ben's family for sometime? What are they like?"

The older gentleman paused and she could see the reservation in his face. "I'm not sure if that is my story to tell miss."

"Couldn't you just tell me then your own impressions."

"Well," he paused clasping his neatly gloved hands over his gold cane. "I work mostly with Miss Leia now, her brother travels so much that I don't see him as much as I once did. Miss Leia though is a true lady, she is classy but extremely kind and has a wicked sense of humor that not many are aware of. She is lonely though, sometimes I worry about her... But she keeps a brave face and keeps busy with her work."

Rey paused now curious about this Leia, wondering if most of her loneliness was a result of a distance between her and Ben. " She sounds lovely... What about Ben's father? I assume you work for him as well."

She felt as if she said the wrong thing when she saw the color drain out of the moments before cheerful face of the older man. He pulled out a monogrammed handkerchief and wiped his brow before continuing.

"I'm afraid I do not," he pursed his lips and continued. "You see Mr. Solo, he's been presumed dead."

Rey swallowed hard and looked out the window at the passing scenery. "What happened to him?" She almost wanted to ask him about Ben Kenobi but thought against it at the present time.

"Nobody really knows." he said with a note of sadness before turning back to Rey with a smile and clasping her hand gently. "Now there is no need for a lovely girl like you to be so melancholy on past hurts. I promise you that with me as your guide you will have a fabulous day today. I guarantee it."

Rey offered a smile. "I'm afraid I will probably be an embarrassment in such a fine department store."

He scoffed and now had his bright smile back. "Dear, do not worry. You are in the best of hands. I'm trained in all the areas of classic etiquette, social presentation and protocol." he paused to briefly glance out the window. "Ahh look here we are!"

The car came to a stop at the entrance of Harrods. Rey remembered the other day how Ben had went in and gave her that lovely red and blue silk scarf, she hadn't went in with him. That was about to change. Her bright eyes peered out at the bustling crowds going about. Beautiful ladies dressed absolutely impeccably with arms laden with neatly wrapped packages, bags and boxes. She didn't have too much time to think when 3PO tapped on her door, he opened it and offered his arm to her.

"Miss Rey, welcome to Harrods." he said gleefully and started to lead her up to the door. A sharply dressed doorman tipped his hat to her and opened the door to them.

......

Rey's eyes glazed over as the went inside. It was like a dream she thought to herself, the whole place looked like a palace or a treasure chest. The whole area glowed in a warm golden tone and the ceiling reached to the the sky with artful carvings and dazzling light fixtures. Her head craned around and she didn't care about the people looking at her oddly, 3PO just offered a warm laugh and lead her forward. 

As they went along Rey's entire set of senses were going crazy. Gilded displays held what equaled a King's bounty: glistening glass perfume bottles sat on display, bright velvet boxes holding opulent necklaces and rings, drifting through the air was a scent of fine delicacies and pastries. It was almost too much to take in.

3PO led her over to one counter where a middle aged woman with stiff permed blonde hair was rearranging her hat display when she glanced up and saw them. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can." 3PO went on. "I wanted to inquire about which floor the ladies fashion department is on?"

The woman looked past him at Rey and she could feel the woman judging her. "Sir do you mean the juniors department for your daughter here." the woman went on stifling a giggle and trying to ignore them in favor of an elegant older woman in a cream wool dress suit.

3PO glanced back at Rey giving her a sympathetic glance which she appreciated. She was also surprised by the way he tastefully snapped back at the difficult and stout woman.

"Ma'am I would hate to go to management over your apparent rudeness to customers. This lady here is not my daughter which isn't none of your business anyway but I'll have you know that if she were I would be proud as anyone would be at such a nice young lady. Now may I ask you again to direct us to where the ladies fashion department is at?"

She just huffed and directed them to the escalator and to go on to the third floor. 3PO just rolled his eyes and took Rey's elbow to lead her on. "Don't worry about those kinds of people my dear. When we get done upstairs I assure you she'll be singing another tune."

Rey just nodded and went back to wildly observing all the sights around them as they began to glide up the shiny escalator. She was even more bowled over when they walked onto the ladies fashion floor. It was an airy and open space, decorated in shades of cream and white with gold and silver accents. Pale pink tufted seats sat around a small runway accented with a large trifold mirror at the end. Gold shelves held countless rows of fabulous flats and heels, varying from black suede pumps to jewel accented kitten heels in shades of red and plum. But of course the biggest draw of attention were the mannequins and the range of classy and frothy dresses they were all decked in. 

3PO left her alone to briefly explore while he went off to find an attendant. Practically alone on the main floor she lightly found herself skipping about and trailing her hands along the glass displays and adoring the beautiful confections surrounding her. She paused and gasped at a gorgeous mannequin under one of the spotlit porticos. It was wearing a lovely sea green evening dress: a fitted and strapless bodice with sewn in miniature crystals that caught the light and a tight waist that gave way to a full frothy skirt. It was absolutely a heavenly creation and she dreamed of what it would be like to wear it. Suddenly she turned around and saw 3PO was behind her with a kind and older woman attendant who had soft silver hair pinned back in a chignon. 3PO and the woman passed a subtle nod Rey didn't catch when they first came upon her admiring the dress.

"Miss Rey, this is Carolyn. She works the ladies department and is more than happy to help us out."

"It's a pleasure." the woman said shaking Rey's hand. She turned and studied Rey's attire. "Yes we definitely have some work ahead of us. Now Miss not to be forward but how old are you?"

"I'm 19 but I'm about to be 20." Rey went on shuffling in her loafers.

"You poor thing." she said patting her back. "Those clothes do nothing for you, but no worry we will fix that. Now I shall take you back to our private fitting room so we can get measurements."

3PO sat himself down and gave her and encouraging look as the woman swept her away. Back in the fitting room the woman helped get Rey undressed and quickly took her measurements and jotted them down in a black moleskin notebook. She then grimaced at the undergarments Rey had on. Rey didn't blame her the cotton had discolored long ago and a few stray threads were pilling away. 

"Oh this won't do, these things give you no support at all." she said picking up her book and placing the pencil behind her ear. "Now that I have your measurements I'll just quickly go and pull you some things from the lingerie department."

Rey was then alone in the comfortable little room. She slipped on the blush silk dressing gown provided to her and sat down to flick through some issues of Vogue. Though she may have never had the opportunity to express it she did always appreciate the art that went into design and flipping through it gave her inspiration for when the lady came back. They were the spring and summer issues and Rey adored all the airy and bright colors of all the clothes featured.

She heard footsteps so she quickly jumped up and got back on the little platform surrounded by mirrors where she had just previously been measured. She turned and smiled at the older woman who had came back in. Her arms were laden with garments in white, cream and black. She offered Rey a ribbon and she promptly tied back her chestnut waves so they would be out of the way. The woman then instructed her to disrobe and take off her old undergarments behind the changing screen. She then handed Rey the white bra and panty set. Once Rey was in them she went back out so the lady could properly adjust the straps on the much fancier bra. Rey had only been able to afford cheap cotton bras in the past which were practically just glorified undershirts. This was different though and she finally felt her age in it. Delicate straps gave way to structured and molded cups layered in lace. She also couldn't help but admire how her small chest now looked more full and rounded, she felt embarrassed at how that lead to thinking of Ben and tried to avoid the women's glance so she couldn't see her red cheeks. 

Once they adjusted the straps to a way that was most comfortable to Rey the woman placed a slip skirt on Rey and briefly disappeared to grab the first outfit she had picked. She came back with a cheerful yellow pencil skirt and a billowy blouse as well as tan pumps. They both smiled at how it all came together in the mirror; the blouse was fitted through the chest and had fluttery sleeves that ended with five buttoned clasps on each wrist and the skirt fit perfectly and nipped at the waist. She lead Rey out to the miniature runway and instructed her to walk out so they could see it at all angles. The room was empty except for 3PO who had been reading a magazine, he looked up as she came out and gave a clap of approval.

"Excellent choice Miss Rey. I knew you would have good taste." he went on and the older woman agreed. Rey feeling somewhat shy given the attention just beamed back at them.

"While you were back there Carolyn here told me some of the things you said you liked so I went around and pulled a few pieces for you." with that 3PO pulled around a trolly of racks and Rey felt both overwhelmed and excited at so many clothes she had only ever dreamed of.

He went on. "Now you can try on these and then we can head over to the beauty department afterwards."

Carolyn brought the trolly around back to the dressing room and Rey followed behind while 3PO remained seated by the little runway waiting for their return.

Everything was absolutely beautiful. Rey found herself walking out in various dreamy ensembles. There was the light raspberry colored day dress with a bow detail at the neckline and a matching fabric belt, a camel colored skirt and embroidered blouse, a houndstooth dress suit with matching black hat, a white pinafore dress, and countless other lovely creations all perfect for daytime wear. Each one was met with a happy nod from 3PO and Rey smiled to herself feeling proud that her hidden sense of style was being admired.

Once the majority of the trying on was completed Rey was put back into the blush colored dressing gown and was lead by her new comrades to the beauty department across the way which had an in house parlor.

.....

A short woman with curly red hair was waiting by a vanity in preparation for them. Carolyn had returned back to the clothing department and they would be seeing her later, 3PO stayed with Rey though and sat in a chair nearby as the woman began to push the peddle on Rey's chair bringing her closer up to the sink. Untying her hair she gathered it in her hands and began giving her a dry trim and a few layers around her face. Rey couldn't see much difference in the mirror before she was turned back around and told to lean back into the basin. Warm water came gushing down over the crown of her head and she smelled the light scent of rose and jasmine as the woman's hands began making a thick soapy lather in her strands. This and the rinsing process went on for a few moments and it was so relaxing Rey almost felt herself dosing off.

Once that was completed a case of rollers were brought out and with expert technique the woman quickly rolled up Rey's hair all around her head. She was then told that she would have to spend a few minutes under the dryer. Rey giggled at the bucket like contraption that was pulled down over the top of her head, it was loud but it got the job done fairly fast and Rey barley had time to finish reading an article in the Tatler magazine she had been handed.

She was most excited to see how it would all come out. She never had the time before to spend much quality time on her hair so it was an exciting thought. Each roller was carefully removed and she gasped at the soft and bouncy curls that cascaded onto her shoulders and the perfumed scent of the shampoo that remained behind. Soon the final roller was removed leaving behind a heavenly cloud around her face.

"Oh it's absolutely lovely!" she exclaimed. "I don't think my hair has ever looked so nice."

3PO beamed at her. "I'm so happy you are having such a good time. Eliza here will now style it and then your makeup will done afterwards."

"But I'm already wearing makeup." Rey motioned to her pale pink lipstick and light mascara before recalling that even though she wore makeup she didn't know much about it.

The woman interjected. "Yes dear, but we just want to provide you with a once over so you know how to replicate these looks at home with the products provided. We also want to make you look absolutely stunning for tonight..." she went on before a loud cough from 3PO cut her off. 3PO glared at her and made a cutting motion at his throat to the woman when Rey was briefly turned around. He had promised Ben the surprise would not be spoiled and he wanted to keep it that way.

Rey turned back around from admiring her hair and looked up. "What did you say? I don't think I caught the last part."

"Yes Eliza... What were you saying again?" 3PO added giving the woman a strained smile.

The woman looked between the two of them and moved on. "I was just saying that... Ugh... It doesn't hurt to look nice... Umm. Every night. Right? Not that... Ugh... Not that tonight is anything particularly special." 

3PO was holding off an eye roll and wanted to smack his forehead.

Rey just thought it was an odd reply but turned around in her seat as the woman began collecting pins and grabbing styling product. About half an hour later everyone seemed pleased with the final result. Rey admired it in the mirror, mostly pleased because her hair looked a lot like Lauren Bacall's who was a favorite actress of hers. The curls remained soft and full but the woman had pinned certain areas back to properly frame her face and finished off by fastening on a diamond clip.

With her hair sprayed and set she was lead again over to the makeup department. Sitting down on a stool a striking and slightly older woman came over and shook her hand as well as 3PO's.

"You are Miss Rey?" she said and Rey noted a slight French accent. "I am Maxine and I will be applying your makeup."

She took some moistened tissues in pink colored cold cream and wiped Rey's face taking off her old makeup.

"Dear you have lovely freckles on the bridge of your nose. You shouldn't cover them up so much. Here lets do this." The woman leaned over and grabbed some foundation and in the mirror showed Rey wear she needed it and where she didn't. She covered up a few minor blemishes on her cheeks and only used a light powder on her nose and forehead to create an all over smooth and even complexion. She brought over a case of lipsticks and Rey grinned at the little jewels in various shades of pink and red. She finally settled on a cranberry color that seemed to call out to her. Having never really worn dark lips in the past she was shocked at how good it looked when Maxine handed her a small hand mirror. It was really pigmented and shiny and Rey thought how flattering it looked. Maxine finished off with a mix of white and plummy eyeshadows which she told Rey would bring out her Hazel eyes. A touch of liner later and an application of black mascara finished up the look. When she looked back in the mirror she almost didn't recognize the girl looking back at her but in a good way, she had never felt so special before. She smiled and thanked Maxine for doing such a fabulous job. 

3PO took her arm and they headed back to to fashion department. Leading her to a velvet lounge chair he sat her down an instructed her to close her eyes. 

"Oh this is silly! Why must I close my eyes?" Rey couldn't help but laugh at the secrecy.

"Just trust me Miss Rey." he said while motioning for Carolyn to bring the selected dress over. She did and carefully placed the hanger in his awaiting hand. "Okay, now open them!"

Rey did just that and gasped at the sight that greeted her. It was that lovely sea green evening dress she had admired earlier. "But 3P0... I assumed we just came out to pick up some daywear. That's an evening dress."

He smiled. "Exactly. I won't give it all away but Master Ben is taking you out to dinner tonight, somewhere most exclusive and you are sure to outshine all the other ladies in this gorgeous number. I couldn't have picked out a more lovely dress, you do have impeccable taste Miss Rey."

Rey tried to get more details of the evening but 3PO refused to disclose anymore details. Carolyn brought her back to the dressing room and helped her into the dress. Rey sighed as she looked in the mirror since the dress looked even better on than it did on the display. The sea green played well against her eyes and the cranberry lipstick complemented it perfectly. She felt up the bodice which nipped in at her waist and the tasteful arrangement of sewn in crystals around her décolletage , then she delicately waved her hand along the soft spray of the full skirt and noticed how the tulle was actually in various shades of sea green with hints of silver netting. 

"I think it was made for you Miss. You look really beautiful." the woman complimented her as she lead her up to the little runway.

Rey walked out and saw 3PO beam as she came down the little walkway. "A true vision if I've ever saw. You look absolutely stunning Miss Rey. A lady through and through, just needed a little polishing up." he helped her down off the runway and noticed her tears. "You're crying dear. What's wrong?" he motioned her to sit down by him on the nearby settee.

"Oh nothing is wrong." she said carefully rubbing her eyes to not smudge her makeup.

"Then why the tears." he said pulling out a clean handkerchief and handing it to her.

"You've been so kind to me today 3PO." Rey's voice quivered. "You and all the ladies here of course made me feel so special and worthy. It means so much to me, back where I came from I never dreamed I could ever be around such things. Maybe it's the little girl in me but you truly made me feel like a princess."

His older eyes softened at the edges between the light wrinkles of time and he gently patted her hand. "Believe me when I say that you would make any member of royalty jealous of your class. Look at me dear." he said and she turned her head and he went on in a more serious tone. "I want you to believe that where you come from doesn't denote your character and you have that in spades. You could meet various people of high social standing who have the coldest of hearts, and meet a pauper who has a heart of gold. And you dear are a true lady regardless of your past. Never forget that first impressions aren't the full picture. Now wipe away those tears, in less than half an hour Master Ben will arrive to pick you up."

Rey dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief and 3PO helped her up and took her over to pick out a pair of shoes. It was a difficult choice but she settled on a sparkly silver pump that went with the accents in her dress. 3PO and the women in the department agreed on her choice and suggested a delicate emerald necklace and silver clutch to finish off the look. Rey went over to the trifold mirror and twirled around getting a full look at the finished product. 

3PO came up behind her to remind her it was just about time. "Master Ben wanted to pick you up here. I'll take a cab back and drop your packages home before I return to Miss Leia."

"Oh I almost forgot in all the excitement!" she exclaimed. "I didn't bring my money with me!"

"Please don't bother yourself on that dear. Master Ben has it covered." 3PO went on.

"Oh he can't do that! I won't allow it!" Rey said.

"Please Miss Rey, don't tell Master Ben I said this but I know it would mean a lot for him to do this. He comes off as cold but he does have a good heart underneath, one that the family and I haven't seen in awhile until now." the older man went on with an empathetic expression on his face.

"Okay 3PO. I won't argue with that, and I won't tell him." Rey said with a smile to sooth the old man's worry.

He grinned back and after he gave instructions for her parcels to be delivered downstairs he went to lead her down to the entryway. Going down they went to a more quiet entrance which had stairs instead of the escalators. Rey's breath caught in her throat and she clasped 3PO's arm when she caught sight of the familiar figure at the bottom of the stairs. He had his back to them but Rey could tell he cut a good figure in a dress suit, and his raven locks were carefully brushed back. Rey felt as if she would melt into the floor whenever he chose to turn around. 3PO motioned for her to wait as he went down to speak to Ben. She couldn't help but smile at the older man's flair for the dramatic and how he thought she should make an entrance coming down the stairs.

Rey regained her composure and stood at the head of the stairs, carefully she smoothed her dress and made sure her hair was still set. It was. Taking a breath she waited for his glance to come her way. 3PO came off the bottom of the stairs and quickly jostled up to Ben and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to acknowledge the old man and Rey caught sight of the bouquet of gardenias he was holding. The two spoke for a moment and 3PO motioned to Ben and his eyes followed going up until his golden brown eyes caught and held her hazel ones, time almost seemed to stop. She smiled at him and she was taken aback by his expression which appeared utterly awestruck at her appearance which caused her to blush. Slowly and with light graceful steps she made her way down the stairs to Ben, the clack of her heels barely sounding out the rapid beat of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. (Or at least I hope it was fun to read as it was to write). It's a touch longer but that was needed I think. I basically went full out with this one to give a sweet and fluffy break before the drama picks back up. Stay tuned for Chapter 12!


	12. Sweet Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the night comes, a proper first date to cement their newfound relationship. But Ben is more than floored when he meets Rey for the evening; a stunning and sparkling vision who he can doubt his feelings for no longer. The evening couldn't be more perfect. But alas the criminal connections of the First Order rear their ugly head again, making a violent show of power and reminding Ben they are always close by. But even the First Order can't stop what has already started as Rey and Ben end the night in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter for you guys, and its a good one if you've been waiting patiently for these two to get together. It has been a slow burn but things heat up quite intensely in this chapter. I was really nervous about writing this chapter. I've never really wrote in such intimate detail before, so it took a bit of handling to push that shyness away *blushes* and get the right feeling to match the direction needed for the story. It ended up being a favorite chapter to write after taking that risk. I mean I'm still nervous about publishing it... But it was definitely the right time for these two and time to kick the heat up a notch. I really hope you enjoy.

Ben got out of his car and made his way across the street, a few of the evening commuters gave him strange looks but he didn't care and just glared at them in return. Because compared to them he was the only person going into a Harrods lobby wearing a full tuxedo while holding a bouquet of gardenias in pink tissue paper. Standing in the lobby he looked around and saw no sign of 3PO or Rey. He was standing awkwardly when a sudden tap came upon his shoulder and he turned around to see 3PO there behind him.

"Master Ben, good you're here. Ahh and you've gotten her gardenias, fine choice. Fine choice indeed." he gleefully said.

"Yes, yes 3PO. Great choice, I got that. But where is Rey?" he went on noticing she was not there with 3PO.

The older man just smiled. "Oh she is an absolute vision sir."

"Okay," Ben paused. "But where is she?"

"There she is sir, up at the head of the stairs." he waved his hand up and Ben's eyes followed.

There she was. It was definitely Rey, he was sure of that. But there seemed to be a new glow about her which was amplified when she smiled back down at him. She began her decent and the soft layers of her green dress billowed just above her knees as she moved. The chandelier overhead seemed to almost backlight her as she got further down, casting a faint glow around her exceptionally shiny waves. Ben found himself briefly glancing behind him, having to remind himself that she was indeed coming down to him and not some other lucky guy. He chided himself silently for feeling a sudden flush of nerves and felt his hands slightly shaking at his sides, he flexed his palm to compose himself.

"Good evening Ben." she said softly causing her glistening red lips to spread in another smile. Rey's sparkling eyelids lifted up to meet his gaze, and if she was a nervous as he was it certainly was not showing in anyway.

"Good evening to you Rey. You look gorgeous." he stuttered out. "Oh," he paused reminded of the gardenias. "These are for you." Damn it he thought to himself, you are acting like a shy school boy. 

Their hands brushed against each other as the flowers passed between them, and he found himself noticing an electric charge. He almost wondered if he could make it through the evening without passing out. It was ridiculous he thought, he was always collected but now he felt like he would melt at her very whim. Clasping her freshly manicured fingers around the bouquet she brought them up to her nose and the scent was heavenly. "Oh Ben, you really shouldn't have. They are absolutely gorgeous."

He gave her a shy smile back and went on. "Well we have reservations so we should be going. Thank you 3PO." he nodded to the older man. Once goodbyes were properly exchanged he gently placed Rey's hand in the crook of his elbow and lead her back out the entrance.

.....

It was such a lovely evening and they both agreed walking would be an excellent idea. It was hardly that much of a distance and Rey felt that there was something glamorous about going through the crowd all dressed up. She didn't know if he could tell but it felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest, when she first saw him up close it took all her strength to not topple over in her high heels. The slim cut suit he was wearing was tailored to perfection and fit him like a glove, making him somehow appear even more taller and accented his broad shoulders. She also noted how he hadn't shaved in a few days and secretly liked the scruffier yet dignified look, a thought which made her grin to herself. Ben seemed to be radiating an energy that was absolutely intoxicating and he appeared so cool and at ease. Meanwhile she felt like she was suffering from imposter syndrome, just waiting for her alarm clock to go off in the boarding house and taking her out of this dream because it all seemed too good to be true. 

At the cross walk they quickly ran across and soon they were at their apparent destination. 

Ben looked down at her face hoping she would be pleased. "Well here we are. Dinner at the Criterion." 

A sharply dressed doorman nodded at them and his gloved hand pulled the door open. It was exceptionally grand inside; high ceilings, soft lighting and a grand main room filled with beautiful live music and artful decor. There was so much take in like the marble walling and Rey found herself silently gasping when she looked up to see a gorgeously detailed mosaic ceiling above them. With her hand still gently rested in his elbow crook they followed a waiter through the sea of tables until arriving at their reserved seats. Ben just nodded to her and went around to pull her chair out. 

"Oh this place is so grand," Rey said as she took in the throng of exquisitely dressed people throughout the hall.

"Well," Ben went on. "I wanted to treat you to the best. Now do you have any idea what you may want?"

Rey picked up the gilded menu and instantly felt overwhelmed by the numerous complicated names. "Honestly, I wouldn't know where to start."

Ben scanned his eyes over his menu and looked back up at her. "Well they do serve a fantastic filet mignon."

"Is that what you're having?" she asked. "If so then I'll go with that as well. I don't feel like agonizing over this menu forever, I'm starving."

He chuckled. "Okay it's settled then." 

With a wave of his hand the waiter circled back around to their table. In his leather notepad he quickly scribbled down the details of their meals and finally left. Not long after another waiter came along, this one was pushing a small trolley. Sitting on top was a silver ice bucket with a large bottle of champagne resting inside.

"Sir the champagne you requested." the man said as he ripped of the seal and popped the cork.

He decanted the sparkling and bubbling liquid into two frosted crystal stemmed glasses. Ben began to sip his until he looked up and noticed that Rey was just staring at her glass as it rested in her hand. "Is something wrong?"

Rey blinked her eyes up. "Oh... Nothing." she said feeling that growing sense of imposter syndrome again mixed with the fact she had never drank an alcoholic beverage in her life. "I've never had champagne before." She didn't know if it would be bitter or unpleasant so with a slight grimace she tipped her head back and gave it a go. "Oh it's lovely. I think I'll have some more." she gleefully said and reached for the bottle.

Ben smiled. "You better go easy on that. A little goes along way." 

He couldn't help but let himself relax around her. Here and now, encased away in their own little space it made him feel as if all the dangers outside could be kept at bay forever. If it were possible to just stay in gentle conversation with her always he would be grateful. She seemed to light up all the space around her so effortlessly, she'd take a sip of her champagne and a minute later break out into laughter while placing her hand on his. Dangerously he almost wanted to allow himself to feel safe, to feel as if the weight of Kylo Ren wasn't looming around the corner. To keep this snapshot of her in his memory always, the way her hair gleamed in soft waves to her green evening dress that intensified her hazel eyes. Back to the dress he thought, he couldn't help but be bowled over by how exquisitely ravishing she looked.... How the sheath of emerald hugged her in all the right places... to the way the sewn in crystals were placed just so and glistening around her bust... His train of thought was promptly interrupted when the waiter arrived with their meal.

Everything was just like a dream Rey thought to herself. She quickly noted to herself that she was now a fan of this filet mignon, after years of the most bland dishes imaginable her taste buds were practically exploding from the fine medley of tastes she was now experiencing for the first time. The restaurant didn't provide the proper environment for deep conversation so they sticked to light banter. Rey was still dying to ask more about his family, but tonight was supposed to be just about them so she wanted to keep it that way. Stabbing her fork into the tender cut of meat Rey let her mind casually wander, wandering to the heated tangle they had gotten themselves in the night before. It was all still unexplored territory in her mind. But... She couldn't seem to think of much else. Maybe it was the way he looked in the suit, the way his sideways grin lit up his face or the way he seemed to find her jokes amusing. Whatever it was it made her blush so she took another swig of champagne to cool her nerves.

The evening was starting to wind down and their plates were now cleared. Outside the once bluish haze of evening had turned to black, leaving only the plethora of glittering city lights. 

"Would you care for desert or have you had enough for the night?" he asked.

"Oh could we! I just want to savor everything!" she exclaimed reveling in the warm buzz the champagne was giving her. Everything truly had been remarkable, she felt like a starved person seeing food for the first time. Then again the food Plutt served all her life had never been a source of true sustenance or even nutritional value. 

"Well okay then, but we don't want you getting yourself sick from overindulgence. How about chocolate mousse, delicious though light enough after a rich meal." 

The mousse was brought out in miniature glass goblets topped with dollops of whipped cream and shavings of dark chocolate sprinkled on top. Rey had been lucky in the past to pinch a candy bar when the man at the corner store wasn't looking... To enjoy a real sweet treat wholeheartedly was a real treat. "This is by far my favorite thing I've had all night," she gleefully said as she spooned more in her mouth. "It's like eating a cloud."

"Are you really enjoying yourself? Truly?" Ben asked. He wasn't used to having such a good time and wanted to make sure he wasn't just imagining it.

Rey was scraping every little ounce left in her glass when she glanced at his somewhat worried expression. "Ben, I haven't had such a wonderful time since... Well since I can remember actually. I'm almost afraid that these silver heels I'm wearing will turn into a pumpkin and whisk me away at midnight." she smiled when he let out a chuckle. 

"Well it makes me happy that your happy." his fingers flipped his cloth napkin mindlessly. "Rey?"

"Yes Ben." 

"This relationship between us... One could say it budded out of less than regular circumstances, that is for certain. I'm being perfectly honest with you when I say I've never felt this way before. I guess what I'm trying to say is... It's hard for me to put it into words but..." he was trying and failing to be debonair and he knew it. But before he could go on Rey's lips had met his and she was leaning towards him.

She pulled away a fraction from his ear. "Oh Ben, does that soothe any of your doubts of my feelings for you." she gently kissed him again. "Now lets go home shall we?" she said and gave his hand a squeeze.

......

Near the entrance Ben was placing Rey's white fur wrap around her shoulders and feeling perfectly content. They both laughed with their waiter who said he hoped to see them again sometime soon and Ben made sure to give him a generous tip in return. The brisk air of the April night met them as they walked outside and Ben found himself wrapping his arm around Rey. Everything was warm and wonderful.

His car was still parked over by Harrods so they would have to walk back through the park to get there. Glowing street lamps were dotted along the lush green park that had finally came into it's spring splendor. It was quiet as well; other than an old man walking his dog and a teen couple embraced on a bench there was hardly anyone about at all.  
Somehow something in the air made Ben suddenly feel uneasy, it was an odd feeling but he felt as if they were being watched. Instinctively he clutched Rey's shoulder a little tighter. 

"Oh I accidentally dropped my clutch. Wait a minute while I go get it." she said going to the silver bag lying a few feet behind them.

Ben stood waiting when he swore he heard a rustle amongst the trees across the way. Then the quick glance of a dark figure out if the corner of his glance, registering the possibilities his eyes widened in fear.

"Rey get down!" he yelled running and lunging at her at the very moment a familiar pop rang out through the air. 

He practically tackled Rey down on to the concrete walkway just in time. His breathing was heavy as he raised his head up just to see the figure running off into the distance.

"Rey are you hurt." he eased himself off of her. 

Her eyes were wide with shock. "I think I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me. What was that? Was that a gunshot?" 

Ben helped her back up to her feet while his mind was already spinning. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was most likely First Order related, and the thought made him feel chilled. "You never know about the type of people who wander around at night. Now let's get out of here."

Rey glanced out into the shadowy depths of the trees, wondering what lurked beyond the otherwise docile scenery of a park. "I guess you're right." but she didn't feel fully convinced.

.....

It was a relatively quiet drive back. Ben seemed a bit shaken from the ordeal, Rey found herself sneaking quick glances back to him and studied his serious look as he stared blankly ahead. The vehicle came to a stop in front of the town house, Ben got out first and made his way around to Rey's door.

"Ben, are you worried? I'm fine I really am, you shouldn't worry so much. Don't let it ruin the evening." She said as they made their way into the hallway and Ben turned to lock the front door for the night, and then as she oddly observed the way he made sure to peek quickly out the entrance window before drawing the curtains. 

He turned back around to her. "Are you sure that you are okay. If not..."

"Ben please, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." she smiled and rested her hand on his forearm.

"Okay, if you say so." he gently murmured back.

Going upstairs he quietly lead her to her bedroom door before going to his own. Rey turned around.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." she said and her turned back round to look at her.

"I you want to come in a read like last night we can do that, something to calm your nerves and help you get to sleep?" he quietly said.

Rey bit her lip and slumped up against her door. "I was thinking you could come in my room tonight" she paused. "Not to read and not to sleep... If that's something you'd be interested in."

"Interested?" he asked making his way down the short distance of the hall between them. "I've been interested all night. In fact it's been eating me alive. From the moment I saw you coming down those stairs I knew I was done for."

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to meet his and pushed her up against the door, she was finding that she loved the pressure of his body against her. Rey dropped her wrap and clutch on the floor so she could freely wrap her arms around his neck. These kisses weren't quite as gentle as last time, they were demanding and needy. She gasped as their lips parted and his tongue softly darted against hers. 

"The door." she panted. "Open the door so we can go inside."

He removed his lips from where they had began to move down her neck. "Oh yes. You're right." His hand reached behind her and clicked the bedroom door open. Stumbling in Rey felt his long fingers start to fiddle with her dress zipper until it gave way and fell into a pile of tulle at her ankles. She giggled into his lips as he lifted her out of the discarded dress and threw her down onto the bed before kicking of his shoes and climbing on top. Now realizing she was just in her bra and panties as well as her heels and emerald necklace she made a grab for his dinner jacket. He stopped her though.

"Not yet sweetheart." he murmured into her ear. "We have all night to explore together."

Their lips meet again but soon his kisses were trailing down across her neck and settling on her chest. He stopped at her breasts which were still encased in the gorgeous white bra. His lips pressed against her exposed cleavage before moving over and finding her veiled nipple. Sucking at it through the light lace she gasped as it pebbled under his soft mouth, more so as he alternated between the two. The changes between his warm mouth and cool breath becoming maddening. This went on before he moved further on and began to move down her belly. A hushed breath escaped her throat when she realized where he was headed.

"What's this?" she breathlessly asked

He paused and raised his head up. "I want to make sure tonight is just as enjoyable for you. I don't want you to be one of those girls that has a bad experience for their first time."

"I want it to be just as good for you though. It's your first time as well." she said sitting up slightly.

"Umm..." he paused and Rey noticed his slightly strained expression. "Trust me when I say that's not going to be a problem. Now lean back."

Rey fell back down against the soft pillows and felt him move back to the juncture between her legs. After gently placing her legs lazily over his shoulders he finally pressed his lips against the delicate silk of her panties. The unexpected sensation caused Rey to arch up and she felt his hand come up and rest on her hip to steady her. He continued pressing kisses against her core and the pressure was driving Rey mad. She allowed her mind to drift back and remember the many nights she had experimented by slipping her hand under her nightgown and had to stifle her gasps into her pillow. This was entirely different though, more intense and satisfying. He didn't stop there though. Looping his fingers along the edges of her now damp panties he slid them down her legs and flung them on the floor with a simple flick. Now he returned to the small patch of curls with no barrier left in the way.

If the sensation with her underwear on was maddening this was something else entirely Rey thought to herself as she flung her head back and sighed. It felt as if her whole body was hot to the touch and that same heat was traveling down and settling into her core. His kisses became deeper as he pressed more firmly against her and Rey couldn't resist the urge to buck her hips forward when she felt his tongue lap against her. It seemed as if he started to narrow in on a particular area and when his lips circled around the small nub Rey felt as if she was going to fly off the bed.

"Oh my god!" she said as her voice came out slightly huskier.

"Does that feel okay?" he murmed against close enough that she felt his breath on that deliciously sensitive spot.

Rey leaned her head up and looked down at him noticing how his eyes were now glossy and almost primal. "It's wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." she managed to get out before lazily falling back against the mountain of pillows and messing up whatever was left of her perfectly set curls.

Taking that as good motivation he was performing correctly Ben resumed where he had left off. All this time he had spent chastising himself for keeping himself closed off to the possibilities of a relationship and all it entailed. Thinking back to the other week when he so closely came to finishing off the night with that femme fatale at the club. But now and here he couldn't think of being this intimate with anyone else, he couldn't even ponder it. She was absolutely exquisite and well worth the wait.

Rey found herself writhing against the covers and wasn't even embarrassed anymore of the sounds escaping her throat. She felt as if it wasn't necessary anymore to feel shy or embarrassed with him, as if she could just be herself fully. The heat she had felt before was intensifying with every move of his lips and slide of his tongue, her back arched off the mattress when he carefully pressed his tongue up against her entrance and her breath hitched in her throat. Soon she felt the introduction of his fingers which were working beautifully in tandem with his mouth. But her brows furrowed when she felt two of his fingers press inside her, it was a tight and dull ache that was mingling against the previously pleasurable experience.

"I'm just trying to make it more bearable for you." he gently replied back to her tense intake of breath.

Rey paused. "No it's okay. It's passing." Which was true, her body was slowly starting to relax again as he continued to stretch her and she was growing accustomed to the pleasant fullness. 

Ben continued moving his fingers along and feeling her body relax again he tried curling them just so which seemed to be a good move. 

Rey let out a shuddered gasp. "Oh that, keep doing that." Rey sighed again as he started to focus back on her sensitive bundle of nerves as well. Suddenly she felt as if her whole body was tensing up. All this quickly evaporated though when she felt herself seize up, her voice crying out and the intoxicating waves that followed. It was absolutely delicious she thought to feel so light and breathless, as if her whole body had turned to liquid gold under his touch. But despite that she was left with a stronger hunger as if this pleasure - however truly addicting it had been was somewhat detached. Leaving the desperate need to have him as close as possible.

Ben climbed back over her limp form, his eyes dazed but taking in her flushed appearance. Rey couldn't take waiting anymore and made a grab for his dinner jacket again while his lips found hers. Shaking the black jacket off and throwing it aside she continued by quickly undoing the buttons and then the cufflinks of his button up. Meanwhile he made quick work of unlatching the back of her bra. Once both trappings were removed and thrown off the bed he pulled her bare against his chest, leaving the warm embrace of pure skin to skin contact. 

For a few minutes they became lost in a tumble of embrace and soft kisses. Pulling her tighter against him Rey felt the hardness of his erection against his dress trousers. Experimentally she brought her hand down and cupped her palm against it, he let out a shuddered breath that passed against her lips.

"I just realized I'm the only one completely undressed here...." she huskily whispered by his ear.

He looked at Rey coyly and his long fingers traced her emerald and diamond necklace, the only remaining remnant on her body. "Well... not entirely." a sly grin creeping across his face.

She raised her eyebrow. "You know what I mean." she went on and slipped her hand under his waistband till his member was resting in her hand. 

He stifled a choked cough. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said softly kissing the area by his ear and nibbling his lobe. "I'm ready." she pulled away to see the slight fear in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." his voice so soft it barely registered.

"Ben, you could never hurt me." Rey softly whispered. "I wouldn't want to have this experience with anyone else. Unless... Unless you're having second thoughts about me..." her voice trailed off.

"Second thoughts? About you?" he found her lips and kissed her firmly before pulling away. "Never."

"Are you sure?" she asked suddenly feeling vulnerable again.

He pressed her against the pillows and leaned over her. "Absolutely. I should be asking you that."

"If I'm sure about you?" she replied back, lifting a finger up and pushing a strand of his hair off his face and behind his ear.

"Well are you?"

Rey looked intently into his hooded eyes. "If I'm sure about anything it's about my feelings towards you, that won't change. I want you to believe that Ben."

Ben gazed down at her as her delicate fingers began to trace along his chest. "I believe you. If you believe how important you are to me as well."

"I do." she breathlessly got out before his lips came down on her.

She pulled him down close against her till he was practically covering her whole frame. Rolling on their sides Rey began to fumble with his belt and finally started to work his zipper. Ben got up off the bed briefly to fully take his trousers and underwear off, throwing them aside in the sea of clothing that had gathered on the floor around them.

He turned around and Rey took him in. It was the first time she had ever seen a fully undressed man, especially in that state. But it wasn't hard to sum up that he was set apart from the average man. Seeing how well endowed he was she finally understood why he had worked his fingers in her earlier in preparation. His cock stood proudly and she began to wonder if his attempts at preparation would be enough. She felt as if she had been staring a fraction to long so she pulled the sheet up and welcomed him to join her back under the covers. 

Leaning up she began to unclasp her necklace when he stopped her. "You should leave it on." he got out before kissing just below the sparkling jewels at her clavicle.

He groaned as she pulled him back over her. He had done a fairly good job at keeping himself at bay, but it was becoming more difficult and he feared making an embarrassment of himself by coming too soon. Resting back over her he resumed kissing and palmed her breasts in his hand, tracing his finger around her stiff peaks. 

Rey let out a blissful sigh and registered the fact that his erection was now resting against her belly. As she had before she placed her hand under the cover and grasped it, running her hands up and down it's length. "Ben I don't think I can wait any longer, I need to feel you. Please."

He groaned as her fingers moved along his shaft. Bracing his one arm against the mattress he eased the other one down and began to rub her realizing that she was damp again. Again he silently sighed to himself wondering how long he'd be able to hold back. Pushing the thoughts aside he guided his member down until it was grazing against her entrance. Rey let out a shuddered breath and eased her knees up to help him along. 

He began to ease the tip in when he saw her face begin to tighten and her brows knit together. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she managed to get out in a cracked voice. "Just keep going."

He pushed further and withdrew - a pattern he had to continue for a few moments, a pattern that was taking all his strength and composure not to buckle under. Finally he felt her body begin to relax under him with the help of some additional attention to her clit, with that he thrusted forward until he was flush against her.

"Fuck." he shuddered out. Ben realized it wasn't the most composed expression but at this time all composure was thrown out the window.

Rey gasped underneath him. His fingers had been nothing compared to this, the initial sharp pain that pierced her body was practically gone in a few moments. In fact it was practically becoming forgotten all together. Replaced with the intoxicating feeling of pleasant fullness and being so utterly close to him.

She glanced up at him and took note of his pained expression and the redness rising in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Ben are you okay?"

He blinked his eyes and briefly looked at her. "Me? I'm fine. Perfectly fine...." which was partially a lie since he felt like he was about to fall apart at the seams. His hips snapped against her causing Rey to gasp again when his pelvis rubbed against her just so. He pressed his lips down against her in a quick kiss to quiet his roaring mind.

He continued to rhythmically move against her for awhile and Rey began to feel that same familiar heat pooling in her core. "Ben, it's happening again. I'm so close."

He started to alternate between slow movements and more intense ones to help her along. She began to tense and tighten around him and he finally began to relax and anticipate his own release. Rey cried out digging her fingers against his back for leverage, her walls clamped tightly around his painfully swollen cock and with a loud groan he followed closely behind. With a few lazy thrusts he collapsed down beside her and took her closely into his arms.

"You are absolutely wonderful... Was it okay for you, be honest." Ben murmured against her hair before softly kissing her forehead.

Rey lazily turned over and tangled her legs with his to get close to him as possible. "So are you, and yes - more than okay, it was perfect. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I just wish we could just stay like this always."

"I do to." he whispered back to her. Everything outside of this moment seemed unknown and dangerous. But right here and right now everything seemed so peaceful, maybe it was ignorant to think that he thought to himself. But at least for this moment nothing could touch them, with that he pulled her even tighter against him and after soft conversation they fell into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to unpack there. I loved writing the details of the dinner out, Rey in all universes is definitely appreciative of good food. Also if you've been picking up on a view of my easter eggs you might look up and see that the Criterion is a real place. I've been trying to squeeze in a few period details and cultural landmarks to add a richness to this AU. Also we have that attempted shooting of Rey! If you remember two chapters back, Snoke is not here to play games with the girl taking up so much of Kylo Ren's attention. Little does he know (yet anyways) is that things are getting even more serious. That being the fact that this is the chapter that Rey and Ben do the deed. I was nervous about writing their first time together and wanted to keep it equally sexy and enticing as well as sprinkling in the obvious awkwardness of them being new to this. Sprinkling in Rey gaining some sexy confidence and Ben being a bit more nervous and insecure. I hope it works and comes across.   
> Thank you if you've been reading along! It means a lot to me and I'm always excited to share a new chapter and let my little project get more exposure. Every kudos and comment is more appreciated than you know. Stay tuned because there is so much more to come.  
> Also - Sorry if my notes are a little long. I consider it a sort of story commentary and a way to connect to you guys. So don't be afraid to drop a comment or visit me on my tumblr at ( hopewritteninthestars ) for more Reylo goodness.


	13. Storm in a Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally spending the night together for the first time the morning after should be filled with bliss but only familiar dark thoughts seem to creep into Ben's mind. Fears of the past hurting the possible future are almost to much to bear and he can't decide if he should push forward or stop things before they go too far.  
> Rey has a lot on her mind. Not only thoughts on what to make of her blooming yet somewhat confusing relationship with Ben but a persistent curiosity about the Kenobi story.  
> These thoughts get temporarily sidelined when a strange guest shows up out of the blue for afternoon tea. A simple request that will leave only wreckage in his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a hot minute since a new chapter update. I didn't forget about the story but needed to take a short leave of absence from it to get a fresh perspective on it after feeling slightly burnt out creatively. But I am back and hope to provide a little something for your upcoming summer reading pleasure. Things are only going to keep picking up from here.  
> We last left Rey and Ben after a romantic dinner out and their first night spent together. But things unfortunately are not all sunshine and roses when they wake up. Enjoy (more commentary notes at the end).

Ben rolled over and sniffled at something scratching against his nose, opening his eyes and taking in the sunlight streaming through the room he looked over. Rey was tucked in close to him and he realized it was her hair getting in his face. A small smile came across him as he gently smoothed her hair back down. It was almost too good to be true he thought to himself. How could he be so lucky to be here right now and so close to her in such an intimate way. It wasn't something he deserved and he felt guilty at the thought, because now in the light of day the harsh realities came rushing back. How longer could this go on? Just the night before in the park Rey had came close to grave injury. He was not certain but that gunshot had to have been from the hands of one of Snoke's men. Ben rubbed his eyes and started to sit up without disturbing Rey and began to think. Was it personally selfish to keep pushing whatever this was forward? If anything happened to her it would be his fault and that was something he couldn't bear to think of. Various scenarios came to mind. Horrid thoughts. Thoughts of First Order members waiting for her around corners as she walked to town, breaking in and accosting her, or any other vile acts. He shuddered at the predicament.

What could be done, he had let it go this far. The possibility of the boarding home came to mind, would it be better for her to despise him and be safe... No that wouldn't be possible he concurred looking over at her sleeping form and the way her lashes fluttered in sleep and the sun danced across her face. He could possibly find her room and board along with a job. Either in a shop or something far away... Paris probably. Or maybe even Rome as a nanny to some rich family. But each thought was shot down by the fear of her hating him. Then again maybe that was something that would be inevitable he thought to himself. Suddenly all the familiar faces danced through his mind. The faces of his mother, his uncle... Even his father. All people he concurred that had grown to hate him. Who was he to think this was any different. It ate away at him. Maybe the best thing for both of them was to push her away at least in the end she would be safe. Because anything was safer than being with him. But he didn't know if he had the strength to do that because her pull was so strong. 

"Oh you're up..." her voice croaked out as she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. Rolling over, resting her head lazily on her arm and covering herself with the sheet.

"Did I wake you? Sorry. I should be getting up anyway. I have work to get to and of course there is a meeting...." his words disappeared as she pulled him back down and found his lips with hers. Damn his weakness he thought as he brought her closer against him so she was bare against his chest.

"Must you be off so quick? It's not even 8 yet..." she drawled as she traced a finger down the ridges of his chest. "Please stay... Just a little bit longer." With that their lips met again in a soft yet urgent manner.

"Rey, I really should make an early start of it." he insisted while moving away from her and getting up.

Rey sat up feeling a bit put off and embarrassed at his sudden detachment. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"What?" he asked turning from buttoning his shirt.

"You seem distant," she stated while pulling up the covers around her to feel less exposed. "You can talk to me. You do understand that don't you?"

Ben pushed his hair back and went across the room giving no invitation to the emotions swirling beneath the surface. "You didn't do anything, okay?" With that he left the room and went across the hall to the master so he could finish getting dressed. But he didn't miss the quick padding of feet across the wood coming in his direction. Whipping around he was met with her small frame wrapped in the sheet pulled from the bed and standing in the doorway. "What is it now?"

Her face was stoic as she spoke. "What's wrong with you?"

He dryly let out a laugh. "Wrong with me?" 

"Yes you!" she went on. "You're pushing me away. You're acting like a stranger. And... And I don't know why. Just talk to me!"

"What do you want from me!" he exclaimed. "Am I disrupting some fantasy you've crafted in your mind? Do you think time would just stop and we'd lie together and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears? I'm probably not that prince you've dreamed about. This is the real world and maybe you should accept that." looking down and saw her eyes begin to water and that was enough to make his resolve in this charade falter. 

"Rey... I..." he went on.

Her arm flung up and she smacked him hard against his cheek with enough force to make him stumble a step back.

"How dare you. I... I thought you were different." she muttered out and turned to leave.

He lurched forward and grabbed her arm in his hand.

"Let me go. You've said enough." the tears begin to slowly trail their way down her face. "All this... Saving me that night in the storm, taking me in when I was hurt, getting to know me. Was that all a lie. Is that the lengths you'd go to get some girl to trust you... So you could just sleep with her. I bet everything you said last night were lies as well. Not caring for anyone else's feelings, just your own needs. That's disgusting." she said through clenched teeth, her brows furrowed in contempt.

"Rey please just look at me." he went on trying to turn her to face him. He accepted that he was weak where she was concerned and whatever happens would happen and he would take all the blame if so. But he knew he couldn't push her away willingly, it was foolish to even try. "I'm sorry. But none of whats happened is a lie. Forgive me for what I've said this morning. It's just..."

"Just what?!" she gritted out.

He closed his eyes for the briefest moment and took a breath. "It's just that I've never been lucky with people sticking around. Everyone always leaves. I was afraid of it happening again. I guess I just wanted to beat it to the punch. To avoid the pain again."

Rey stood still and tried to read his face. He looked obviously distraught but there seemed to be an even deeper pain beyond his eyes that possibly he wasn't even aware of. "Ben... Why didn't you just say that. Myself more than anyone would understand that. I wouldn't have judged you for that because I get that. I just want you to trust me." She studied him and felt a pain in her stomach because he suddenly had the expression of a frightened child. 

Ben pulled her into an urgent embrace and her head rested under his chin. "I'm sorry."

Rey looked up at him. "You can be honest with me. Tell me anything that troubles you. Just be honest okay?"

Ben stared into her eyes and thought of all the complications of his life and how she didn't understand how difficult her simple request was. "You want me to be honest with you... Honest about me, Ben Solo. I'll try to be as open as I can, I promise." he tucked he head back against his shoulder and let out a sigh... Because it was true. He wanted her to know him. To know Ben. He just couldn't say the same about Kylo Ren and that scared him.

................

It was pretty subdued morning Rey concurred as she padded around the empty townhouse. Ben had seemed a little on edge after their heated conversation that morning. It worried her but he insisted that he was fine and she dropped the subject. Shortly after that he had left for work and she was once again alone to explore and do as she pleased. Outside it was grey, overcast, foreshadowing a storm on the horizon and she felt as if it somewhat matched the mood of the morning. Rey took another long sip of her coffee and sat it down in the sink, if it had been nicer out she thought she may have enjoyed sitting out in the little garden but that would have to wait for another day. Sweeping her cotton dressing gown around her she left the kitchen and journeyed back out in to the foyer.

It seemed a cliche thought but in one night she felt a good deal older. And pondering this she felt as if it wasn't just for the obvious fact that she had been intimate with Ben. It was more than that. Together they had opened up and she felt as if she had just been given the briefest look into his guarded mind before having the door slammed in her face before she could see too much. In the end though whatever relationship they had began to develop was sure to open up more doors and she hoped in the process open up more of Ben to her. Because even after spending so much time together he was still such a paradox to her.

For once she didn't really feel like reading so she passed the library and study with a disinterested glance. Stopping for a moment one thought came clearly to mind and with a renewed sense of curiosity she quickly ran up the stairs and back to her room. Like lightening her hands began to quickly dig around her drawers for the hidden token she was in search of. Finally underneath a black satin nightgown she found it and let out a relieved breath. Gently in her hands she flipped the small book around and observed the personal details and let her mind wander. It was the small memory book she had taken from the Kenobi estate, Rey still felt guilty about taking it and how childish she felt about it. She hadn't even told Ben about it and didn't think that he would understand anyway. Besides she didn't want him to judge her about it when she herself didn't fully understand her motives. Somehow in ways she could not explain she felt intensely drawn to not only the book but the spirit of Mr. Kenobi and the picture of him and the small baby within the pages. Maybe it was wishful thinking or wanting to play pretend like a small child would, but there was a loneliness she sensed in this man she had never known that resonated with her. A small smile came upon her as she flipped through the glided pages. For inside the book was more treasures for her curious eyes; notes of the child's first milestones, faded pictures such as her propped up in the gardens with a small puppy trying to nip at her little sun bonnet, small poems about fairies and nymphs written by the older man along with pencil sketches to match. 

It was all so poignant and tugged at her heart and she wondered more about the old man and the mystery of the small baby. What had happened to her she wondered quietly to herself. She didn't know if it would be proper to ask Ben without raising more questions or possibly annoying him about past details which he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with dwelling back on. It was even more curious that the notes and pictures in the book stopped right before the child's second birthday. Of course it wasn't uncommon for such things as a memory book being abandoned over time... But this one had been so well attended to and then it just wasn't anymore. These questions were being pondered in her mind when she heard the faint sound of a knock downstairs. Startled she placed the book back in its hiding spot and made sure her dressing gown was securely tied since she had no time to quickly change. It was definitely too early for Ben to be back, it wasn't even noon yet. Besides he had a key and would not need to knock, he didn't tell her that anyone would be stopping by and she knew Maz was going to be out of town for the immediate future. 

Gaining her composure she went down the stars and saw a tall shadowy figure through the mottled glass of the front door. Making sure her hair was presentable in the hall mirror she carefully turned the door but made sure to keep the chain lock in place just in case in was some unsavory character. Ben had told her to do that just in case after learning about the man who tried to physically assault her that rainy night she had escaped the boarding home. Clicking the nob the door swung open as far as it could with the latch and Rey peered out at the figure beyond. It was a man who was probably just a few years older than Ben. He had a pale and ashen complexion with neatly combed back ginger hair that almost obnoxiously stood out on such a dark and grey morning.

"Hello can I help you sir?" Rey asked making no motion to open the door fully quite so soon.

The man seemed to be studying her intently and spoke in a stern manner. "Is Ren here?" he went on.

"I'm sorry. Did you say Ren? I don't know anyone of that name, certainly no one that lives here. You must have the wrong house." she answered back.

The man's face quickly changed from bemused surprise to and almost hidden smirk. "Forgive me miss. You must have misheard me." he let out a small chuckle before clearing his throat and grabbing the door before she could close it. "I meant Ben. Is Ben Solo here?"

"Umm..." Rey felt a bit wary of this man but he seemed to know Ben whether that meant he was a friend or co worker she did not know. "Yes he lives here but he is not here at the moment. He is at work right now. If you give me your name I'll let him know you stopped by."

"The name is Armitage Hux. Do you mind if I come in I promise I won't be long. I'm an old friend of Ben's just passing through." he went on.

Rey hesitated, but after a moment but ultimately unlatched the door and welcomed him in. If he was an old friend of Ben's she didn't want to appear rude, especially since this wasn't her home and she was only a guest herself. She felt like a child absentmindedly loitering in the hallway not sure what to do with this strange guest as he stood and observed his surroundings,

"Do you have any tea or coffee on hand. Not to be forward but I'm extremely parched after such a long trip here." he said turning to her.

"Oh, of course. I'll take your coat and cane and then I'll lead you into the library."

He grimly smiled. "That would be wonderful. May I ask your name miss?"

She took a moment to observe the unusual cane with the jewel encrusted lion on the top and turned back around from the small hall closet to face him. "My name is Rey."

He nodded and went on. "Are you... an intimate friend of Mr. Solo's?" 

Rey felt as if he was making a subtle dig at the fact that she was still in her dressing gown.

"We are... I mean... I'm currently a guest but I guess you could say we are friends."

Hux smirked and continued. "For a moment I assumed you might be the maid but I guess I would be wrong. Besides I don't believe Mr. Solo would have his made traipsing about in her dressing gown." Hux knew he was riling her but he could not deny himself a few quick digs.

Rey paused for a moment not knowing how to respond. "If you excuse me I think I will go change. If you just make yourself comfortable in the library I'll be back in a moment to get the tea on."

"As you wish..." Hux said in an uninterested manner as he studied the library. There was nothing stopping him from snooping the second she disappeared upstairs but that could wait for another time.

................

Rey hurried into her bedroom and tore off her dressing gown and stood in front of the mirror thinking of something to wear. She didn't know what type of friend this man was to Ben but she wanted to make a fairly good impression on Ben's behalf even if the man was terribly rude. If anything he was probably some stuffy business associate of sorts and if he insisted on being rude she would play her cards and respond strongly yet subtly and only when most appropriate.... No need to rile him for no reason and perhaps if she worked the situation right she could get some information from him.

Digging through her newly acquired collection of clothing she settled on a simple and modest buttery yellow day dress with cream stripes. Along with a pair of matching suede pumps she jostled over to the vanity and quickly combed her hair and used a bright yellow ribbon as a headband. Finally a swipe of seashell pink lipstick and spritz of perfume would make her appear as a capable woman who did not suffer fools.

Walking back downstairs she held herself with an air of confidence and ventured back into the library where the man had already made himself comfortable, lounging in one of the wingback chairs while mindlessly reading one of the society magazines on the coffee table, he looked up as she came in. 

"Well then now that you've made yourself presentable to greet a guest I suggest we have tea and I can get to know you a bit more Miss...." he paused. "I don't believe I caught your last name."

"Thats because I don't have one." Rey soberly said as she remained standing at a distance in the doorway.

"How unusual. Any reason why?" he asked bringing out a sterling silver cigarette case from inside his coat pocket.

"I'm an orphan. I never had any parents and no one knew where I came from. Does that answer your question Mr. Hux?" Rey went on growing slightly annoyed at the tedious conversation.

"Oh an orphan you say?" he said bringing a cigarette to his lip and cupping his hand as he lit it up. "Interesting..."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "How is that interesting to someone like you?"

He took a long drag. "Well I work in government style work you could say. Let's just say it can be quite easy for me to find out things about people." he looked up at her trying to read her expression. He was seeing if she was going to take the bait he was putting out.

Rey averted her eyes and tried to make sense of the direction this conversation was taking. "What exactly do you mean?"

Hux restrained a sly grin. "Haven't you ever wondered where you came from? Who you are?"

"Well, yes of course..." she softly said. 

"I could possibly help you." he went on.

"Help me?" Rey raised her eyebrow again and went closer to him. "Help me? You don't even know me. Why would you do that."

Hux paused and flicked his cigarette in the nearest ash tray. "Can't I be generous. Anyone close to good old Ben is an interest of...mine." Hux cleared his throat hoping she missed that close call. He almost said "ours" and such a slip of the cover would definitely get him in trouble with Snoke.

Rey studied him. "You would really do that?"

Hux leaned back comfortably. She was eating this up he thought to himself, perhaps her absence of a past really was the weak spot he was looking for. "Well of course Miss Rey. We could talk details later, now how about some tea."

Rey gave a small but somewhat friendly smile. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all she pondered. "Yes of course. I'll go put the kettle on."

As she was about to leave the room the telephone rang.

Hux briefly stiffened but he looked and the girl hadn't noticed so he regained his composure. "If that's Ben don't let on that I'm here. You see I was planning on stopping by and seeing him later as a surprise. In person of course."

Rey thought it was a strange request but decided not to question it. Grasping the receiver she lifted it up and sure enough was welcomed by Ben's familiar voice.

"Sorry to call unexpected. But it's been a pretty quiet day here at the paper and I was wondering if you wanted me to take you out for lunch later this afternoon." Ben said sounding relatively cheerful.

"Oh Ben. Yes that would be wonderful." she said

"Good then. How about I pick you up in about two hours. I just have to finish some editing but then my afternoon should be free. It's only been a few hours but I'm dying to see you and I'm still sorry about what happened this morning. Besides... Whenever my mind wanders it can't help but go back to last night..." he went on and his voice started getting a bit huskier.

Rey glanced over at Hux who was only a few feet away. This really wasn't the thing she wanted a stranger listening in on. "Two hours? Well that sounds like a date then. I won't keep you if you're busy."

"You sound like you're the busy one. Did I disturb you? Let me guess, you were probably spending so much in the private library you lost track of time." he said letting out a small chuckle.

She gave a side eye to the stranger and went on. "You could say that." She felt bad not divulging more but if this Hux gentleman was going to being seeing Ben later it wouldn't hurt.

"Well okay then. I'll let you go and I'll pick you up in a bit. Bye." 

With that the phone went dead and Rey turned back to the solemn red haired man seated behind her. She didn't say anything else and went to the kitchen for the tea. The water came to a boil within 10 minutes, she grabbed two plain white mugs off the shelf since she didn't believe a man like him deserved the good china no matter what he promised to do. She grasped both sides of the gilded tray and paused to contemplate what he had brought up. Could he really find things out about her parents? Could this relative stranger even be trusted, she didn't know and it went against her better judgement but she felt as if she should at least try.

She entered back into the library and sat the tray down, handing the mug of english breakfast tea to him. "Mr. Hux what you were saying earlier? Can you actually help me find out where I come from?"

He looked at her seriously and took a sip of the steaming tea. "Yes. I think it could be possible. But I would of course have to look into things before I could make any serious promises." he took another sip before leaning over and spooning a little more sugar into his mug. "Now how about we have a little discussion about dear old Ben."

Rey took her mug and sat in a chair near the fireplace. "Talk about Ben? But why? You say you are his friend, surely you know enough about him."

"Yes I do." he drawled. "But do you?"

Rey stiffened up in her chair. "I don't know what you're getting at, or what game you're playing..." feeling flustered she stood up and slammed her mug down. "Mr. Hux I would appreciate it if you left. I don't know what kind of "friend" you are of Ben's but I don't believe it is a good one or you wouldn't be opening up such conversation."

Hux stood up formally and took a few paces till he was just a few inches from her face. "Silly girl. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I can handle myself quite well." she implored sternly and not wavering.

"I can see it in your eyes. The questions you're dying to ask." he said looking at her with an icy expression.

Rey stood her ground. "I have no questions. I... I... I trust Ben."

He smirked. "Is that hesitation I sense in your voice? Having doubts are we?"

"No!" Rey cried turning her face away.

"But you are. And I'm going to go as far and believe that these doubts aren't new. You've begun to see the cracks haven't you?" he implored in a cold yet eerily thoughtful tone.

Her thoughts traveled back to the morning and how Ben had so swiftly turned and tried to push her away. But she tried to push the recent memory back. "You're wrong, now please go. Go!" she attempted to smack him in the face but he stopped her.

His long alabaster fingers shot up and pinched her chin upward so she had no choice but to look in his eyes despite the need to look away and hide the tears in her eyes.

"Ben Solo destroys everything he touches, I doubt you will be denied this inevitable consequence." he said not mincing any words.

Rey shot him a fiery look. "Ben would never hurt me..."

He smirked. "You're so hopeful aren't you? Even if he doesn't hurt you, I'm sure just existing in his world will have dire consequences for you."

"Is that some kind of a threat?" Rey asked with a new wave of perseverance.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself. I won't say anything more about your Ben, despite the pleasure it would give me." he said releasing her from his grasp and taking a step out into the foyer to leave. 

Rey let him go and did not give him any goodbye, hoping she would never have to see him again.

Stepping back out onto the street Hux gave one last look at the townhouse. Overall he believed it had been a successful mission and Snoke would be relatively pleased. Sure he could have divulged more, and it had been tempting to do so. Right then and there he could have revealed everything, all about Ben being Kylo Ren, his corrupt actions for the first order, his cracked family life and more... But he had held back and only gave that silly girl a small taste sure enough to wrack her mind. He had planted the seed of doubt which is what Snoke had wanted. Because similar to a cat Snoke liked to play with his prey for quite some time before killing it. With that he turned his back and was soon on his way back towards the heart of London.

....................

Ben observed the surprised looks of his fellow workers as he left the office. He had been in a good mood all day and offered a small smile and modest hello to everyone he crossed paths with. A change from his usual cynical and off putting manner, a change the people around him didn't know what to make of.

In his car he could only think about seeing Rey again and had for the moment managed to shrink all the fears in his mind. 

He practically bounded up the stairs to the front door and unlocked it with his key. Rey was just returning from the kitchen and was drying her soapy hands with a dish towel. He noticed she looked unusually weary but shook it aside when her face lit up at the sight of him.

"Oh you're back! I was just washing up some quick dishes and didn't hear you at first." she dropped the small towel on the hall table and went towards him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "You look beautiful in that shade of yellow." he observed her dress in full. "You know we could always skip lunch." he implored kissing her again and pressing her gently against the wall but couldn't help but notice her stiffness towards him.

"Ben..." she blushed and looked away.

"Is something wrong? If it's about this morning tell me what I can do and I'll make it up to you." he said earnestly.

Rey looked at him and managed a smile. "Nothings wrong at all. Now how about we get going before it's dinnertime." she continued with a slight giggle.

Ben didn't feel convinced but shrugged it off. "Well okay. It is supposed to rain so I'll just grab my trench and we will be on our way."

He went over to the hall closet and flicked through the line of coats till he found the tan Burberry. He tugged at it firmly and as the coat came out he noticed something else fall out as well. All the good will he had felt all day disappeared at the sight of the object now lying on the checkered marble floor. The glimmering jewels on the lion encrusted cane seemed to taunt him and he felt a familiar fury seize up inside him. 

Ben whipped around and Rey noticed all the color had drained out of his face and the eyes that looked back were no longer warm but filled with a steely defiance.

"How did that get here!" he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that chapter was a good return to form after a brief hiatus. I wanted to make it a nice long chapter for you all to enjoy. The seeds of future plots are being planted and ready to spread out with the drama set to pick up even more than it already has. More is yet to come. One little easter egg in this chapter is the detail of Hux's jewel encrusted lion head cane. Obviously the cane serves him the purpose of nothing more than an accessory but the lion is a fun little detail. Since Domhnall Gleeson also played Bill Weasley in HP I thought it would be fun to put that in as a little easter egg for you to hopefully pick up on. Feel free to leave comments and stay tuned for the next chapter within the upcoming week!


	14. Shattered on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressures start to bubble to the surface for Ben and Rey as problems threaten to encroach upon their budding relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few chapters have had a relatively light feel with only hints of forthcoming drama... But this chapter definitely delivers on a hefty dose of angst from start to finish. So much angst... I hope you enjoy!

Ben swiftly bent over and grasped the cane in his palm, staring at it intently and clenching it until his knuckles turned white. "I asked you how this got here! It sure as hell wasn't here earlier. Was he here? Was he in this house? Did you let him in?"

Rey stood for a moment and felt as if the ground had dropped out from beneath her. "He said he was your friend...."

"Friend?! Is that what he told you? And you just believed him?" Ben asked.

"I didn't know." Rey stammered trying to regain her composure. "What did you expect me to do?" she was trying to remain level headed but she couldn't help but feel frustrated.

Ben didn't respond to this directly since it was true in a sense but he felt as if the walls were tumbling down on him. "You should have called me or...." he paused and stared at her. "Wait... Was he here when I called you earlier?"

Rey opened her mouth and felt as if everything was going in slow motion around her. "Well... Yes, yes he was." she averted her eyes quickly when she saw the look of fear and betrayal in his eyes.

"He was here... In my home, and you didn't tell me. You just lied?" he went on. "For god's sake Rey! You should have said something to me. Do you know what could have happened...." he stopped not wanting make the thought a reality.

Rey swallowed because in retrospect the whole ordeal seemed absurd and the reason she had to give was not going to help. "He told me he was going to see you later and to not tell you he was here... Admittedly it was a strange request...But I didn't at the time have any reason to doubt him."

Ben paced a few steps down the foyer hallway away from Rey and flared his nostrils taking this all in. He stopped for a moment and looked again at the cane in his hand. Without hesitating he swung it, knocking over an antique china vase which caused it to shatter across the marble floor. In a swift motion he went back and retrieved his coat and grabbed his hat.

"I'm going out." he stated flatly to Rey who had not moved from her position near the door during his display. Her expression was relatively blank as she silently observed the spray of broken blue and white china. "Will you just stay here and under no circumstances open that door."

"You're just going to leave. Stay. Please. Don't go out, not like this." she said placing a hand on his forearm.

Ben looked down at her and observed her worried expression. "I have to. I have to try and fix this. Don't you understand?"

"No I don't. Not if you don't talk to me. Where are you going?" she asked tightening her grasp on his arm.

"Please Rey, just stop. It's better if you don't know." with a quick lurch he broke from her grasp and proceeded to open the door. He didn't mean to sound so annoyed but he didn't have time to explain. He couldn't explain even if he wanted to, not yet. 

"Ben I said don't go. You're scaring me." she tried to plead but realized he wasn't listening.

He didn't respond directly and just stared at her. "I won't be gone long."

With that he left as quickly as he had came and made his way down the stone walkway to the car as the clouds burst above drowning the street in intense rain.

"Ben!!!" Rey shouted as she quickly ran out after him. But he didn't turn back and soon his car was pulling away leaving her behind in the storm.

For a few moments she just stood stunned on the street. In the rain no one could see the tears and she didn't even know if it was because she was sad or if it was because she felt helpless in trying to understand him. It felt like she was losing Ben but then again could she really lose something she never really had. The rain had been coming down hard and it plastered her hair against her head and the beautiful new day dress was soaked and hung like a limp dish rag. Yesterday's memory of being swathed in a beautiful dress with Ben at dinner, coming home afterwards to spend the night in his arms seemed like a dream... A dream of a foolish girl. She choked at the thought. Glancing down into a freshly formed puddle she observed herself and saw the sad figure that looked back. Perhaps all she was doing here was causing Ben more trouble than he needed... Becoming just a burden... The face reflected back in the puddle began to cry and Rey raised a finger and felt the hot drops sliding down her face. Yes maybe that was correct she thought, just another person's burden. Like her parents so long ago, Plutt's burden all her childhood and now perhaps Ben as well....

Not being able to control the tears as well as the past hurts she ran back into the townhouse and up the stairs to pack her bags. She resolved to be gone before he came back.

.................

The streets of London were just a muddied blur in the car windows as Ben drove further into the heart of city. His brow furrowed and the aggression fueled his mind as he thought of getting his hands on Hux. With that he put a little extra pressure on the gas as he continued on.

The rain had only intensified since he had left. Keeping an eye on the street signs he stopped at the luxurious apartment complex where Hux lived on the penthouse floor. It was a grand establishment albeit a bit on the tacky side with flourishes of red lacquer paint and bronze accents. One of the many playgrounds of the rich and aristocratic. Flinging his keys to the valet he stormed through the lobby and straight to the elevator. The operator was just a young kid who seemed intimated by the dark imposing figure who only replied back with curt and cutting responses.

"What floor sir?" he sheepishly asked.

Ben turned and glared feeling somewhat inconvenienced even though it was a pertinent question. "I want the penthouse."

The kid gulped. "Sir that is Mr. Hux's residence and he left strict orders with the front desk that he did not want any visitors permitted on his floor tonight."

Ben stepped forward until he was towering over the kid. "I don't really give a damn if "Mr. Hux" left orders with the Prime Minister let alone the front desk. Now I advise you to press that little green button or I'll throw you out of this elevator headfirst and do it myself."

The boy's freckled chin seemed to tremble under the pressure and with a shaky finger he pressed the top button reserved for the penthouse suite. The ride up was in complete silence and he didn't dare look at the man behind him.

"Penthouse Suite." his voice cracked out when they came to a stop moments later. Sometimes people would give him a tip but the man strode out and didn't give him a second glance.

 

Once the elevator was closed with numbers on the board indicating it going back down and he was sure he was alone Ben went to the door at the end of the gilded hallway. He clenched his fist and pounded against it. "Hux! Open the door you bastard!"

No response.

Ben tightened his jaw and pounded again. "I swear if you don't open this damn door I'm going to break it down!"

Again, no response. 

Ben stepped back far enough to give him a little leverage and with one swift movement he lifted his leg and kicked forward. The door heaved under the sudden force causing the lock on the other side to break away.

Striding forward he walked into the vast apartment. No one was about, it would be like Hux to hide from confrontation he thought to himself.

"Hux I know you're in here. Come out and face me you little weasel!" he shouted out into the cavern of the apartment causing it to slightly echo.

He proceeded to move and glanced from side to side. The information in the elevator was proof enough that he was in here somewhere.

Going forward he pushed each door open with force but to no avail. Could Hux have sneaked out and not told anyone? It was a possibility but it seemed too easy. He ventured forward into the kitchen slowly since the afternoon had swiftly turned to evening, the apartment was almost pitch black and he was unable to find a switch. He kept his ears keened for any noise and paused when he suddenly heard the clink of glass followed by the pouring of liquid.

"Well Ren. I should have expected you'd stop by, are we now attempting to play the gallant knight coming to defend the maiden's honor. Tsk. Tsk. I'd invite you to sit and have a drink but I'm afraid that won't be possible..."

Before Ben could tamper his anger enough to turn around in the darkness and decipher where exactly his voice was coming from he felt something hit the back of his skull. He hit the ground along with the broken glass of the liquor bottle. Vodka trickled down the base of his neck from the blow. Fortunately it had not been a strong enough hit to knock him out all together, though he assumed Hux believed it had been. Ben laid there for a moment and didn't move. He sensed the figure behind him in the dark standing and waiting for such movement, to see if he was fully out cold. When Hux seemed satisfied he went to step over Ben in the close confines of the kitchen and leave, this was when Ben decided to make his move. He grasped his hands around Hux's ankles causing him to falter and fall forward onto the ground in front of him.

"Tsk... Tsk..." Ben taunted back as he scrambled to pin Hux on the ground. "That you were so foolish to think you could best me. Did you really think your little charade would work out?" He delivered one quick yet impactful punch to Hux's jaw causing him to cry out and sputter at the trickle of blood at the edge of his lip. "If you hurt her or go near her I promise you that next time you won't walk away."

Both men scrambled to their feet and Hux turned on the lights in defeat. He turned back to face Ben, wiping his bloodied mouth and looking back in defiance. "It might not be me nest time, Ren... But you more than I know that Snoke will get to her eventually. I'm just following orders, maybe you should do the same."

Ben gave him a steely glance and rubbed the back of his head which began to throb. He made a move to leave but stopped when Hux's telephone rang.

Hux went over and answered. "Yes, hello. What is it? Oh really?" he paused and with a sly look he glanced to Ben as he continued to speak. "You say that you are in the telephone booth and that you can see the girl leaving? She's getting into a taxi with her suitcase. Good... Good."

Ben froze as Hux dropped the receiver back on the hook. "Well so much for your good intentions Ren. Looks as if she has flown the coop."

"You're wrong. Who was that?" Ben demanded.

Hux rolled his eyes. "Do you think I would be stupid enough to not leave one of Snoke's men behind to keep guard on the situation?"

"You... You.. You did this." Ben snarled as he felt himself start to unravel. 

Hux seemed to pay no mind and casually stepped over the shattered glass on the floor to retrieve his glass of vodka. He took a sip and turned back with a sly smile. "Don't you think you have done "this" all on your own Ren." he swirled the liquid around in the crystal glass. "Now I recommend you leave it be. You should be lucky it didn't end worse like Snoke wished... But I warn you. If you keep pushing it forward. If you somehow get the girl to come back... Next time might end with a dare I say... messy conclusion."

Ben had turned to stare blankly out the large window that overlooked the heart of the city. Furious yet stunned at the whole situation. More time had passed than he expected because night had fully fallen and as he looked out at the glittering lights against the tapestry of the night he wondered if she was out there somewhere.

Hux strolled to his bar cart and plucked another bottle of Vodka to replenish his glass. "Besides Ren. After what I learned about the girl..." he paused. "Never mind. I guess it's not important anymore."

Ben's head swiftly turned to look over his shoulder back at Hux. "What did you say?'

"Let's just say that this afternoon... Before you're little blow up. The girl and I had a nice chat. She was so curious and desperate to learn her past and it was too tempting to not dangle a promise of answers in front of her." he continued. "At first I had no intention of looking for such information. But you could say my curiosity got the best of me and I went back to my offices and was able to find out some interesting information."

Ben didn't say anything at first he just stared back at Hux secretly detesting the ground he walked on. "Why should that concern me." he went on trying to sound uninterested.

Hux smiled like a cheshire cat. "Let's just say it's funny how connections of the past can often times find their way to the present."

Confused Ben knitted his brows and walked over from the window to where Hux stood. "What exactly are you getting at."

"Wouldn't you like to know." the sly smile disappeared as he finished off his second glass of vodka.

Ben's mind was going at a hundred miles per hour and he didn't have the patience to deal with Hux anymore... Or whatever riddle he was trying to peddle about Rey's past and allusive suggestions beyond that. He didn't say anything more, he didn't want to give Hux the satisfaction of him prying for more information. Without a word he turned on his heel and stormed out back down the hall to the elevator. It was another quiet ride down, this time with another bellhop. He paused a moment in the lobby to light a quick cigarette and collect his thoughts. There was still a possibility Hux had lied and Rey was still back home and he hoped that was true. This thought was interrupted by a sudden yet curious interruption.

Ben quickly stepped back to obscure himself behind a potted palm and to give him a better view towards the front desk. Strangely enough it was the singer from the nightclub. Ben tried to remember his name... Poe something. He was dressed in a suit holding a bottle of Rum in colorful wrapped paper. Leaning his head slightly Ben tried to listen in and heard quite clearly that he requested to go up to Hux's room. He was handed a key card by the clerk with a smile and continued to the elevators. Ben wondered what exactly was going on there. He vaguely remembered the night at the club, his drunken haze and stumbling into a dressing room to find the two men in a heated embrace. But he had forgotten it since then. He didn't have any time to delve further into the subject though as the thought of Rey disappearing into the night weighed heavily on his mind. Snuffing out his cigarette he picked up his keys from the valet and was soon on his way back. Whether he found Rey back home or not was an increasingly growing fear.

...................

He barely paid any attention to the road as he headed back and it was a surprise that he wasn't in an accident. Coming to a halt in front of the townhouse he quickly looked down at his watch. Three hours had passed, far longer than he had intended to be gone. The street was quiet and still, the rain from earlier had become nothing more than a light and steady sprinkle. Ben stood and looked at the house and realized no lights were on. With long and quick strides he made it to the front door and swung it open causing it to slam against the adjacent wall. 

"Rey, are you here." his voice was tense yet any anger he had felt earlier had long since dissipated.

No voice called back and there was no sound of heels clicking against the tile floor. Absentmindedly he walked over and flicked on a small lamp to illuminate his view. He didn't care to turn more on because for the moment the darkness was less judgmental. Everything was as he had left it except the broken china had been cleared away. Almost like a ghost he moved through the rooms, each one cold and empty in her absence. He saved going upstairs for last because he dreaded having the finality of her leaving thrown in his face. Pausing with his hand on the doorknob to her room he took a breath. Quietly he entered; the room was neat and the bed was made. Inside the closet she had left her newest clothes and on the bed was the scarf he had given her neatly folded into a silken triangle. He looked but was unable to find any note at all. Overcome with the emotions that had been stirring all evening he broke down in chocked sobs bringing the scarf to his face which still held the lingering scent of her perfume. 

A few moments passed in relative silence, only punctuated by the back and forth noises of the grandfather clock. Ben stood up in a trance and tried to rub his bloodshot eyes before going back down stairs. Stumbling into the study and grabbing a bottle of whisky he didn't even bother with getting a glass, instead preferring to bring the bottle straight to his lips. Hopefully he thought it wouldn't take long to pass out and sink into a blank nothingness far away from the pain. Venturing back out into the foyer he pressed his back against the wall and slid down onto the floor in a slump. His head still ached from the blow Hux had given him but he felt drained all over, with that he took multiple drags of the whiskey until he gasped at the burning in his throat. Finally things were starting to pleasantly blur and he brought his knees up and rested his head against them.

"Ben..."

He lazily lifted his head at the barely audible and whisper of a voice. Turning he glanced at the door which he had carelessly left open. Silhouetted in the faint light of the street lamp was her figure clasping onto her suitcase.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to slur out.

Rey stepped forward and shut the door behind her, gently placing her case on the floor she went and sat down in front of him even though he avoided her eyes. The potent scent of alcohol hung heavy on his breath. "I couldn't leave you. Not like that anyway."

"Well if it's a goodbye you are looking for then you have it. You obviously intended to be gone so I won't keep you." he managed to get out while looking the other way. Her hand reached out and touched his brow smoothing the hair out of the way. He shuddered on her touch but tried not to show it.

"I didn't want to go." she whispered back.

He shot back in an aggravated tone. "You left. I told you I would be back and you just left." he choked back the air in his throat. "Then I came back and you weren't here. It was just me... Again." he reached to take another drink from the bottle but she pushed it from his reach.

"Ben I didn't think properly. I just did what I thought would be best for both of us." Rey went on somberly.

"Oh you did?" he stammered.

"I thought you'd want me gone. That I was causing you problems... Getting in the way. Becoming a burden like I have been to everyone." she continued in a clear voice despite a few stray tears coming down her face. He had been avoiding her touch and she was shocked when she felt his hand come up and wipe it away causing her to let out a shuttered breath. It was a small and simple gesture but coming from her background it meant so much more. In relive she let the tears fall more rapidly. 

"You think you're the burden? You're wrong, I'm the burden... No not a burden. I'm a monster." he choked out too drunk to fully filter his words.

She made a move forward and positioned herself closer to him. It was too much for him and without thinking he pulled her body still damp from the rain tight against him.

"That's not true..." she gently told him close to his ear.

He could have responded but he was instantly greeted with the soft press of her lips against his and forgot everything burning around him. As if he were a man starved of water he hungrily sought her lips and she came back at him with her own matched passion. She leaned down against the cool marble floor and pulled him down over her. Their lips continued to meet each other as their hands pulled away at each others clothing. 

It would have been rational to head upstairs but there was something raw and charged about being there together on the floor. He even considered suggesting it but was met with her lips once more. Their coats became a buffer against the coldness of the marble and things became heated quickly enough that they didn't even bother with getting fully undressed. They moved swiftly against each other and soon found the rhythm they had created just the night before as Ben rested between her legs. Despite being less than sober he soon recognized the sudden tightness of his trousers painfully restricting him and he rocked against her pelvis to try and gain some momentary relieve. 

"Ben, please." she pleaded and he noticed her cheeks were flushed in the pale illuminated glow of the hall lamp. She reached her hands down to palm his erection through the gray tweed material and worked away at his trousers, he groaned as her fingers wrapped around his length. "I need you now."

Hiking the skirt of her dress up around her waist he returned to his position over her and kissed her neck while he worked at pulling her panties over. She rolled her head to the side and gasped as he found her slick center and began to push forward. He felt himself moving towards release faster than intended and seeing Rey's face like that he couldn't help but thrust harder into her despite wanting to make the moment last. 

"Rey, you're so gorgeous." he told her as he pushed her hair away with his free hand and softly kissed her forehead.

Rey tried matching his movements underneath him and lifted a leg up behind his ass to bring him even deeper. She needed to have him as close as possible. In the process she heard her suede pump fall off and land on the floor but she didn't care and was swept away as she raked her nails against his dress shirt. Sure more skin to skin contact would have been nice but they would have plenty of time for that. It felt so primitive to be doing this right here on the foyer floor she thought to herself but the relative novelty of it gave her an electric charge. A train of thought that was interrupted when he moved just so...

"Oh, god. Ben. I'm so close." she sobbed underneath him. With that he started moving in slower motions that caused his pelvic bone to rub incessantly over her most sensitive area. It was too much and she cried his name before shuddering beneath him.

He had been pacing himself the best he could but now he was following closely behind as he felt her flutter around him. His movements began to quicken as he chased his climax and with a muffled shout her nestled his head against her neck. Planting multiple soft kisses on and around her lips as he gently rocked a few final times into her.

Rolling over beside her he stretched out and grabbed his coat pulling it close around Rey's body.

"How would you feel about getting out of the city for a few days? We can go to my family's country home, nobody is there. Besides I think it would be good for us." Ben found himself suggesting to her. 

Rey laid her head up against his shoulder and looked at him. "But what about your work? The paper?"

Ben waved it off. "I'm sure my copy editors can handle the load for just a few days. Besides I rarely if ever take any personal days so I think I've earned some time away."

She smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Their conversation on going away began to wane and each developed a sleepiness to their voices but made no move to go upstairs to bed.

"Ben, your family's country home is close to the Kenobi estate... Isn't it?" she asked him.

His eyes were barely staying open as her looked over at her. "Yes, just a few miles difference. Why do you ask?"

She stifled a yawn. "Just curious."

She looked back waiting for a response and realized he had already dozed off. Not saying anything more she nestled closer against him and soon she was dozing off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama to pack into one chapter. I hope everyone reading along is enjoying the story so far.


	15. On a Hot Tin Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since the last chapter update but we are back. I wanted to take some time off from it to let fresh ideas simmer. Besides this chapter will be kicking off the second half of my story and I wanted to make sure it was just right. Hope you enjoy.  
> With the split perspective of this story I wanted Rey to reunite and catch up with her friends so yes there is Finn and Rose in this chapter. Besides that with this story being set in the tail end of the 40's I wanted to touch on another subject briefly - that being birth control. I thought it would be interesting to put a little perspective on it at a time when such things weren't talked about. It also gave me an opportunity to have Rey and Rose bond and the subject will definitely lead to some future drama.  
> On Ben's side of the chapter we finally have the first mention of the Phoenix for those wondering about the title. The center of this dramatic tale. We also have some more peeks into that sordid Solo past. Story points I am excited to write further about.   
> And finally I made sure to keep enough sprinkling of humor in the story to balance the tone. And again I hope you enjoy - feel free to leave comments because I love to hear your thoughts.

Rey stood in front of the vanity mirror and proceeded to brush out her hair until it shined, flicking her hands around she pulled it into a low chignon. Looking down her eyes darted across till she finalized her look and grabbed a tube of cranberry colored lipstick, rubbing her lips together till the color was fresh and vibrant. It was already late in the morning and she thought about how Ben seemed in a rush and had already left hours before. Meanwhile outside it was overcast and extremely humid, all the windows had been propped open to provide any sort of breeze. Which seemed to do little as the gossamer curtains barely fluttered and seemed stagnant. 

It didn't seem like a day inside would offer any comfort, Rey thought to herself as she picked up a paperback book to fan herself with. After she knew Ben had left she had went down and made a telephone call to Finn. It had been awhile since they had last spoke and he had been surprised and relieved to know she was okay. The call had been brief and she had not told him anything about her current situation, it was better to put it off knowing how overly protective Finn could be. They had planned to grab lunch at a cafe downtown and Rey glanced at the bedside clock and realized she was running slightly late.

Sprinting over to the bureau she slipped her chemise off and pulled out a simple cotton sundress with a sunflower print. Pressing the folds down she adjusted the thin straps and glanced back in the mirror. It would work well she thought, in this heat anything that kept her shoulders and arms bare were a relief. Plopping herself down on the small velvet stool to slip her sandals on she peered out the window and frowned. It was so hot but the dark slate sky seemed to predict rain was coming soon, it always seemed to work like that - smothering inescapable heat followed promptly by a surprise cloud burst. The last thing she would want is to get soaked so with reluctance she grabbed the lightest trench she could find and folded it into the crook of her elbow before grabbing her straw handbag and going downstairs.

Walking to the hall table she rifled around in the onyx catch all tray and plucked up the spare key in her fingertips. To be extra careful she went around and did a final sweep before leaving. All the windows had been shut again, the door in the kitchen leading out to the small garden was locked and everything appeared as it should be. With a final look back Rey slipped out the front door and locked it behind her. Taking a quick look at the small watch around her wrist she realized she had barely ten minutes left to meet Finn, she had wanted to walk but chose to hail a taxi instead to not keep her friend waiting.

.................

Somewhere across town Ben sat in his car stewing. For about an hour he had been circling around Snoke's street and finally came to a stop in front of the dark and forbidding home. A home that was in stark contrast to the other manicured and bright residents that dotted the street. Snoke's property held no flowers or any other residential personalizations. Besides two scraggly oak trees it was just a solemn stone manor home. He grumbled as he pulled furiously at his collar, the heat was dreadful and he muttered a curse under his breath. It would be just his luck to show up for a meeting looking like a mess. Popping the glove compartment open he searched and found a comb.

"Oh, fuck it." he muttered as he caught sight of the frizz trying to make an appearance in the humidity. He tossed the comb back down and contemplated driving off all together which was not an option. On a day like this a well groomed facade was just not going to be viable and with that he climbed out of the car and made his way the the front entrance.

One of Snoke's men opened the door and stood back to let Ben pass down the hallway. Voices were in a hushed conversation as he made his way to the study but came to a stop when he stood before the heavy door.

''Come in, Ren." the old voice beckoned.

Inside Snoke sat behind the desk refilling his pipe while Hux stood a few feet away looking out of the window. Much to Ben's dismay Snoke had a strong and healthy fire raging in the fireplace. Something that didn't seem to bother the old man, on the contrary he seemed to relish it. But to everyone else it was practically unbearable. Even Hux who seemed to find solace in multiple layers was today dressed in canvas slacks in black of course with a short sleeved navy button up. He tried to appear as if he could bare it more than Ren but glowered to himself as he knew his fair complexion that ruddied in the summer betrayed him - a matter that was only worsened in the hellish furnace Snoke called a study.

"Will you two please sit. We have some things to discuss." Snoke placed his pipe down and motioned at the two chairs situated in front of him.

Ben and Hux slowly went over from their opposite ends of the room and sat glowering at each other. The events of the evening a week a go still fresh in Ben's mind as he turned back to face Snoke.

"Now I didn't call to see you two in for regular business... Or at least it won't be business as usual. At the end of August a very important exhibit will be opening at the Corellian Art and History Museum, sound familiar Ren?" the old man commented while raising his eyebrow.

Ben readjusted himself in the chair uncomfortably as his memory briefly travelled back. The Corellian Art and History Museum had been a personal pet project of his mother and father, but more so his father's. His father had been an errant traveller and amateur historian who had been too rebellious to complete his doctorate degree, much preferring to professionally race cars when he wasn't out traveling on some exhibition. Compared to his mother's family his father was never settled and this was something his mother wanted to fix before they were married. Having a passing interest in art history it was her idea to funnel some of her inheritance into a museum, it would also be a way to put a wrangle on his father's travels and tempt his interest in history. So from that moment on his father's travels would heavily center on curating and finding rare and interesting objects from around the world that would be put on display. The museum became well respected and quickly enough won the respect of the upper tier, something his father didn't care about but something that nonetheless pleased his mother. Then of course after his father's passing his mother sold a large portion of his interest in the museum to the national history foundation since his father was no longer around to run things.

"Ren... Ren!" Snoke bellowed and leaned himself over his desk to snap his finger's in Ben's face and Hux silently snickered to himself at the display.

Ben snapped to attention and flashed another glare at Hux before returning his glance to Snoke.

"Now that I have your FULL attention I shall continue. Their will be a special exhibition being presented on mythical motifs in art, the highlight will be a statute of a phoenix carved out of jade. It was long thought to be just a legend but a exhibition taken in China within recent years unearthed it, rumor has it that it dates back to the Xia dynasty." Snoke smugly grinned and leaned back in his chair. "If I told you how much it was worth your brains would melt clean out of your skulls which is why that is a detail you need not know for the time being."

Ben glanced at Hux from the corner of his eye and observed his mouth agape and could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. He turned back to Snoke. "Are you saying that you plan to steal this item? Are you insane?! This is nothing compared to what we've done in the past, what you're hinting at is a full blown international art heist. The implications alone are unfathomable."

Instead of becoming angered by his apprentices doubts Snoke took it in stride."Implications... Only if we get caught. And by "we" I mean "you"." he puffed on his pipe and pointed a scraggly finger straight at Ben.

"Me!" Ben exclaimed pointing to himself and standing up. "Well isn't that fantastic. Have me take all the risks only for you to get a reward, just a fall guy to take the heat."

"It doesn't have to be that way Ren. I have followed the events of this exhibition for months leading to it's preparation, and besides it is being held at the very museum that has such close ties to your family. Home turf to put it in laymen terms. It should be a day in the park for you to complete this task."

Ben glowered. "You know very well that after my father passed and was no longer there my mother had to sell out much of the stake in the museum. As of today we have about 15% control and much of that is just overseeing what goes in and out. It's purely in name only at this point because the museum association that runs things now knows that it draws attention and piques interest to have our family show up for large galas and exhibits."

"True, true. But then again that's your own fault... Isn't it now?" Smoke said in a docile tone that hid the acidity of the remark, he took a deep drag of his tobacco and raised his eyes to meet Ben's.

Ben who had begun pacing stopped dead in his tracks. "And what do you mean by that?!" he went on planting his palms down with extreme force on the desk.

"Oh Ren... Don't be so coy now. It's no secret what really happened in the event of your father's demise." he grinned maniacally as he observed Ren's pupil's dilate at this statement. "Of course coming from such an elite background and having overview of the biggest newspaper in London it was able to be written off as a horrific accident that occurred on one of his many exhibitions. But we both know that's not entirely true."

Ben grasped for words and couldn't find anything as he stood back up and tried to regain balance. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning and the ungodly heat did not help matters.

Snoke continued. "Of course the public didn't question or really in fact know that it was the first exhibition that father and son had went on together... Father and son who had a rather tedious relationship. Only a few know what happened on that fateful trip to the Galapagos Islands. Everyone else is lead to believe it was just a freak accident."

"It was an accident!" Ben yelled at the old man as he felt his blood boiling.

Snoke just errantly stared back at him and then to Hux who had been sitting their somewhat confused but captivated by the story and the hinted implications of it. "Let's just drop the subject for now. We have much more important things to discuss."

Ben calmed down his breathing and reluctantly sat back down.

"Now.." Snoke continued clasping his hands together and glancing between the two men in front of him. "The museum exhibit is coming up soon and will be held at the end of August which is just a month away. As we move closer I will have more details to give you both. It will be a publicized formal gala and I don't suspect anything will happen on that night. More than anything the gala will be used as a time to stake out the area and we will move in on it shortly thereafter. You both got that?" 

Ben silently nodded.

Hux gave a wolfish grin and sat straight up. "An exciting and rewarding mission Supreme Leader. I will do everything you ask of me."

Snoke slightly rolled his eyes and turned to the overly eager to please Hux. "Your allegiance is greatly appreciated Hux but the majority of this mission will fall on Ren's shoulders. You will be mostly called on for the detail work needed in a case such as this with so much on the line."

Hux didn't say more but Ben didn't miss the fiery looks of jealousy that were being sent in his direction. 

"That will be all for today. You may go. I will be in touch." with that the old man stood up and led his two younger accomplices to the door.

Outside the house Hux didn't stop to pass pleasantries with Ben and stalked down the sidewalk deep in thought. Ben got in his car and drove off in the opposite direction, his mind heavily weighing not only the new task at hand but also the ghosts of past mistakes.

....................

Rey let out a breath as she made her way down the crowded street, squinting up at the sun she pulled out her pair of sunglasses and continued on to the cafe. Cornering the street she saw the two familiar figures seated at one of the bistro tables under a large shaded umbrella.

"Finn!" Rey shouted out and waved her hand to grab his attention.

Turning his head around that familiar smile greeted Rey as she made her way over to the table where Finn had already stood up to pull a seat out for her.

"Rey. It feels like it's been ages. It's been weeks since we've seen each other and all I've gotten in that time is the vague letter here and there. I was getting worried. Where have you been?" he asked sitting back down and passing a menu over to her.

Rose took a sip of her iced lemonade. "Tell us everything. I want to hear everything that's happened."

Rey awkwardly grinned at her friends while frantically trying to think of a place to start. "Well I want to assure you both that I've been fine. Since escaping the boarding home things have definitely been a bit... crazy. But it's fine."

Rose was nodding along but Finn didn't seem to be that impressed.

"Cut the nonsense Rey. I'm your oldest friend. I want to know where you've been? Did you find a place to live? What about finding work and then there is that money of Plutt's you stole." Finn went on in a matter of fact manner.

"Shhh... Not so loud!" Rey hushed him on the final part. "I've been keeping that money as a safety net. No I haven't really found a job, so to say. But I did kind of accidentally end up with a place to stay... I don't know how to explain. It's complicated."

"Rey... Spill it!" Finn insisted. 

Rey closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine... I... I met a guy."

Rose's ears literally perked up in interest. "Ooh. A guy? Please go on."

"Are you telling me you've been staying with some random guy all this time?" Finn asked. 

"Don't mind Finn Rey. Just tell us what happened." Rose said pushing her to go on, ignoring Finn's complaint of Rose shushing him.

"Well..." Rey went on. "The night I left the boarding house a sudden storm came up. Great curtains of rain, heavy fog and awfully harsh winds. Combined together it made navigating the streets extremely hard. Something that wasn't helped when some random man tried to rob and assault me when I made my way down a poorly lit street. To escape that attack I just darted, anything to get away... It was all so fast with what happened next. When I ran out onto the road I didn't see an approaching car through the fog till it was too late. My heel must have broke and I fell. Everything went black and next thing I knew I was safe in a bed with a doctor tending to a sprained ankle and bad chill I got that night. The man in the car had taken me back to his home and made sure I was taken care of."

Rose and Finn both stared at her, Rose completely enthralled and Finn who was confused.

Finn was the first to speak. "Wait... Is that it? Have you been staying with this man since?"

Rey averted her eyes. "Well yes. Yes I have."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I didn't intend to stay. Things just happened over a course of time. I told you it's difficult to put it into words." Rey continued.

Rose smiled. "That is like something in a novel. Never something you imagine would happen in real life."

"What?" Rey and Finn turned in unison to look at Rose.

"I mean it just sounds so sweeping and dramatic." she continued

"I don't know if I'd say that..." Rey trailed off before Rose interrupted once again.

"Are you and this mystery man in love?" Rose muttered on like some swooning schoolgirl.

Rey almost fell off her chair. "Love?! What... No. I mean... Not really.... It's not that serious. It's basically just a casual thing." Rey took a deep gulp of her ice water wishing a hole would swallow her up. 

Rose wasn't dropping the subject though. "Oh so does that mean you two are just sleeping together."

Before Rey could get a word in edge wise Finn was spatting his drink out and looking in shock at Rey before going into a long winded diatribe. "Wait... Are you? Oh god Rey. Why didn't you tell me things were that bad?" he rubbed his brow with a pained expression. "You didn't have to move in with some wealthy old man to stay afloat. You could have come and stayed with us...."

"He's not an old man, and I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to Finn. You know me better than that." Rey told him.

"Well then who is the mystery person?" Finn asked.

What happened next felt like some comically awkward mess of a situation that always makes things move in slow motion. Rey placed her glass down, was turning to Finn, thinking fast on how to say the name, remembering the acidic tone Finn had when he first complained about that name to her not so long ago, she felt her mouth starting to move when it happened.

Before a single syllable escaped her lips she caught the quick flash of the familiar town car in the corner of her eye while briefly turning her head. It was too late to take the cowards way now, she had made contact and the car was coming to a stop along the curb of the outdoor bistro.

"Rey. I almost didn't see you. I'm actually on my way home if you want a lift." the voice of Ben spoke out of the rolled down window.

Rey could feel Finn's eyes drilling into the back of her skull before she even turned back to face him.

"Rey... Oh god no. Rey?" Finn went on. "Please let this be some sick joke."

"Well hello to you as well... Finn. It is Finn right?" Ben nodded his head and went on in a droll tone. "So as I said I'm on my way home if you want the lift Rey."

Rey looked at Ben and then back to Finn and Rose. "Thank you but we're still in the middle of lunch so I'll see you back there later."

"Okay. I do have something to ask you when you get back." he paused and glanced at Finn and Rose. "Guess I'll be seeing you two at the office then. Wish I could chat but I must be getting on."

Ben was then gone as quickly as he had arrived. Rey turned back and observed the two different expressions on Finn and Rose's face.

"What the hell was that?" Finn sputtered out to Rey. "You're with him? He is the mystery man?! Of all the people in London you have to pick Ben Solo? Don't you remember what I had told you about him? What a jack ass he is and so forth."

"Oh Finn that is just the person from work." Rose chimed in and then looked at Rey. "I bet he's an entirely different person off the clock."

"Oh come on Rose... Don't make this seem okay." he said in a frustrated tone.

"Well we don't really know him apart from being our boss. It's probably different for Rey. Right Rey?" she went on.

Rey had been back to wishing that hole would swallow her up again. "Hmm?"

"I said Ben Solo is probably a different person than the one Finn and I know from work right?" Rose asked again.

Rey bit her lip, "I guess so. I mean the Ben I have gotten to know is a very complex person. It can be difficult to fit him in one box. True it's a bit maddening at times but he's not a bad person."

Finn interjected. "You two are painting him as some anti hero you've watched at some matinee show. I find it hard to believe that Solo there is some diamond in the rough. Besides Rey, before all this drama with you leaving and so forth I thought you were hitting things off with Poe? I set you two up on a few dates a long time ago but neither of you told me how it went."

"Oh that..." Rey went on. After everything that had happened that seemed like a lifetime ago. "It just didn't click. Poe wasn't the person for me and I really don't think I was the right person for him. There was never anything mutual from that, we're just friends."

"But it supposedly clicks with Ben Solo?" Finn went on.

"I mean you could say that." Rey said lightly twirling the straw in her glass around before glancing at her watch. "I hate to run. But I really should be getting back. How about we meet up soon." she stood up and placed a few bills down to cover her part of lunch, gave her friends both a hug and went on her way.

She was barely down the street when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Rose catching up with her.

"Oh Rose. You startled me, is something wrong?" Rey asked.

Rose smiled. "No not really. I just wanted to talk briefly with you in private." 

"Is something up between you and Finn?" Rey asked with concern flashing in her eyes.

"Me and Finn?" Rose pointed to herself. "Oh gosh no. Everything is great. No I just wanted to bring something up to you between just us girls. Besides, once I bring it up you'll probably be glad I didn't say anything in front of Finn. Especially given his attitude towards Ben."

"Wait... what has this got to do with Ben?"

"Well more you and Ben..." Rose glanced at the people passing them on the street and leaned in closer to Rey so they weren't so clearly overheard. "About your relationship."

"Well go on..." Rey pestered while wondering what this was all about.

"Have you two been careful?" Rose whispered.

"Careful?" Rey asked.

"Have you been using protection. You wouldn't want to end up pregnant." Rose silently blurted into her ear.

"Protection?" Rey went on suddenly feeling her stomach knot with anxiety at the thought. "Well now that you mention it... No. You see things moved really fast for us and it was a new experience for both of us. In all of that it just never came up."

"Wait Ben Solo was a... He was a virgin? Really?" Rose asked with a slightly confused laugh and Rey just awkwardly nodded. "I would never of thought that of him... Well take these then to be careful. They are condoms, Finn was exposed to them when he was a soldier and only men can really get them. But they've definitely been a lifesaver for us." she rifled in her purse and put a few small packets into Rey's hand.

Rey felt awkward discussing such intimate things but it was a little easier to have Rose to talk to about such things so see slipped the packets into her own purse. She said another goodbye and thanked her before heading on her way deep in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, the first chapter is complete. The story is coming together in my mind quite swimmingly I must say. A glance into Rey's miserable life at the Jakku Boarding Home. Also a good hefty look at dark criminal world Ben has got himself stuck in. An accident brought our two together but what happened to Rey beforehand. She obviously succeeded in running away but what frightened her so much to cause her to run off in the road and ultimately into the path of Ben? Stay tuned for that in chapter 2!  
> I'm still getting the hang of sharing my work with you guys so be patient and I can promise the second chapter within the next two days.


End file.
